Survivor: Nintendo - Heroes vs Villains
by Hydrolord
Summary: Protagonists and antagonists from nine popular Nintendo franchises spend 39 days on Isle Delfino competing for the million coin prize. Franchises include Mario, Zelda, Pokémon, Metroid, Fire Emblem, Animal Crossing, Kid Icarus, Donkey Kong, and Kirby.
1. Episode 1: Reset Bomb Princess

**EPISODE 1**

"WELCOME TO THE STAR CARNIVAL!"

MC Ballyhoo: These 18 castaways have been gathered from all four corners of the Nintendo universe!

_Mario: It's-a me! My-a name is-a Mario Mario! I am a plumber from-a the Mushroom Kingdom in-a Italy! I have-a beaten-a Bowser at least-a eighty times! I excel at-a every sport known to-a mankind! Surely this should-a be a shroomwalk!_

MC Ballyhoo: They are now setting sail for the most deserted area of Isle Delfino!

_Bowser: I have been mocked for years for my inability to defeat Mario. I always have such great plans, and they always fall through. I am here to prove my immense strength and cunning intellect to the world! GWA HA HA!_

MC Ballyhoo: Here they will spend the next 39 days fighting to survive against starvation, extreme heat, and the occasional Tweester!

_Link: Okay, truth is, I can talk. I just know when to keep my mouth shut._

MC Ballyhoo: We've got characters from every Nintendo franchise you can think of, from Mario to F-Zero!

_Ganondorf: What? I didn't know Captain Falcon was here! That's a strange choice considering how long it's been since the last F-Zero game… WAIT A SECOND! You don't mean me, do you? I'M FROM THE LEGEND OF ZELDA! Curse Nintendo for giving me the same Smash Bros moveset as that man in tights!_

MC Ballyhoo: They will be divided into two tribes…

_Pikachu: Pi Pikachu! Pika Pika!_

MC Ballyhoo: …Heroes VS Villains!

_Mewtwo: Hmph. Of course they make me a Villain for trying to show the world that I'm not just an experiment! Well, if they want a villain, they'll get one! I am by far the most dominant force on this crummy island, both mentally and physically. With psychic abilities to top it all off, I will not lose a single challenge!_

MC Ballyhoo: With Hidden Immunity Idols in play…

_Palutena: Well, as the Goddess of Light, I know better than to worship idols. [laughs] Too bad Pit couldn't make it. I bet he would think I was serious._

MC Ballyhoo: …and the return of Redemption Island…

_Viridi: I'm the Goddess of Nature. Do you think I'll have any problem surviving out here?_

MC Ballyhoo: …this game will be less predictable than a round of Board Game Island!

_Kirby: HI!_

MC Ballyhoo: One by one, tribes will vote out their members…

_King Dedede: Don't let Return to Dream Land fool you! I am no hero! I simply do whatever is in my best interest. And as a king, I've had practice manipulating others through my power! I've got this!_

MC Ballyhoo: …until only one remains to claim the million coin prize!

_Donkey Kong: If I can find me some bananas to live off of, it won't be much different from home._

MC Ballyhoo: They were each allowed to bring one NOA-approved luxury item from their respective games to help them in select challenges!

_King K. Rool: All right, I'm back in the spotlight! I've been ignored for too many games now. Darn Tiki Tak Tribe can go back to the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room where they belong!_

MC Ballyhoo: You've seen the show before, but never like this!

_Lucina: I'm used to having a player move me around like a pawn on a chessboard. It's my turn to be the chess master!_

MC Ballyhoo: I'm MC Ballyhoo, the master of catastrophes!

_Walhart: I am called Walhart the Conqueror for a reason. Strategy is for people of inadequate strength. My only strategy is brute force!_

Big Top: And I, Big Top, am looking to get all of this money out of my head!

_Samus: I've added several power-ups to my suit to prepare me for Survivor. I've got suit temperature control, bug repellent, a map of the area, a lighter, an umbrella… wait a second… oh no… WHERE ARE MY POWER-UPS?!_

MC Ballyhoo: Welcome to Survivor: Nintendo – Heroes VS Villains!

_Ridley: HYYYYAAAAARRRRGHHHH!_

MC Ballyhoo: Thirty-nine days!

_Villager: I've always been an outdoors girl. I live with animals. I know their language. I can stop any bear from raiding our camp. I'll have the whole tribe in my back pocket. And I'll still have room for seven couches._

MC Ballyhoo: Eighteen castaways!

_Mr. Resetti: Don't look so shocked to see me here. Just be shocked that they made me a Villain instead of a Hero. What's with that? I protect y'all from the evils of resettin'. Folks can't go thinkin' that they can just erase their mistakes. Yet I get nothin' but hatred for all the hard work I do!_

MC Ballyhoo: One Survivor!

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: Come on in, guys! HA HA HA!

[The castaways enter the beach area and stand on the separate Hero and Villain mats]

MC Ballyhoo: Welcome to Survivor: Nintendo!

[The Heroes cheer while the Villains stay stone-faced]

MC Ballyhoo: Ho ho! So… Bowser… what's it feel like to finally be here?

Bowser: Ask me that after Mario's been voted out.

[A few Heroes roll their eyes]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! You're spitting fire! How do you feel about that, Mario?

Mario: He does not intimidate-a me! I-a always crush-a him!

MC Ballyhoo: Palutena, each member of your tribe has a villain from their game in the other tribe. How do you think that will play out?

Palutena: As long as the tribes are separate, I think it will only motivate us more to defeat them in challenges. Though I think Viridi and I get along all right when we need to.

_Viridi: I couldn't let my tribe think that I had connections with the Heroes._

Viridi: Ahem! I beg to differ. You have far too much faith in humanity for me to consider you a friend.

[A few Villains laugh while Palutena shows no reaction]

_Palutena: Viridi has a Brain Age of 24. Don't think I'm not completely aware of why she said that._

MC Ballyhoo: Yes, well, it's time for our first Reward Challenge!

* * *

[The castaways are led to the challenge location. They see two long sections of land that are surrounded by outrageously tall fences. Within these pens are hundreds of sheep.]

MC Ballyhoo: HA HA HA! Gather round all! Our first Reward Challenge will bear some resemblance to Ram Jam from Wii Party! The castaways will have to battle their way through droves of sheep. When one tribe member reaches the mat, the next one will go. There is a twist, however. Scattered throughout the sheep's wool are five ping-pong balls and a racket which the tribe will collectively need to locate. Once all tribe members have reached the mat, one of them must use the racket to hit one ping-pong ball through the hole in that target over there. The first tribe to do so will win Reward. Want to know what you're playing for?

Viridi: Noooooooo, I want Hades to propose to me. [rolls eyes]

MC Ballyhoo: Um, I'll take that as a yes. The winning tribe gets to choose between this fire-making kit…

[Heroes respond positively]

_Bowser: Right, because we don't have enough of that already. [breathes fire]_

MC Ballyhoo: …and this fishing kit!

[Villager grins]

_Villager: Can't wait to make some killer puns!_

MC Ballyhoo: Finally, as with any challenge, you are allowed to use your luxury items…

[Lucina wields Falchion, Mario swallows a Fire Flower, Kirby and Dedede pick up their hammers, Mr. Resetti polishes his pickaxe, Link pulls out the Master Sword, Samus gets suited up, Palutena clutches her staff, Donkey Kong puts on his tie]

MC Ballyhoo: However, if any sheep are harmed, the tribe that caused the injury will immediately forfeit the challenge.

[Walhart curses and drops his Wolf Berg, Viridi groans and deactivates her Bumpety Bomb, Mario touches Bowser and loses his power… Donkey Kong keeps his tie on]

MC Ballyhoo: I'll give you a minute to strategize.

[The tribes huddle]

Mewtwo: All right, so who's going first?

Walhart: I don't care. It doesn't matter. We're stronger and faster than them.

Viridi: But Walhart, this is Survivor. We're going to need to strategize.

King K. Rool: I'm with Walhart. I'm powerful enough not to need any strategy.

Mewtwo: Right, which explains why Donkey Kong always beats you?

King K. Rool: You want to start something?

Ganonodorf: Yes, we want to start coming up with a plan before our minute is up!

_Mewtwo: Before the first challenge even started, it was clear that Viridi and Ganondorf are the only Villains besides me with Brain Ages below 90._

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: Survivors ready… GO!

[King K. Rool and Lucina enter the sheep pens]

MC Ballyhoo: And they're off! King K. Rool immediately looks to be struggling to get between the sheep due to his large stature! And Lucina is… WHOA! She's using Falchion to shave the sheep!

Lucina: I'm not harming them! [grins]

MC Ballyhoo: Well, the lack of wool will make it much easier for her tribemates to get through! Plus they'll have an easier time finding the ping-pong balls!

[Ganondorf facepalms]

MC Ballyhoo: Lucina is plowing on forward with incredible grace and dexterity… and it looks like she found a ping-pong ball in the wool she just sliced off that sheep! King K. Rool is still struggling.

_Mewtwo: I had initially wanted to let them forget about how incredible my psychic abilities are. I would be viewed as too big a threat. But in that moment, even though it was just a Reward challenge, my pride got the better of me._

Mewtwo: K. Rool, stand perfectly still!

King K. Rool: What?! What are you…?

Mewtwo: JUST DO IT!

[King K. Rool stands still while Mewtwo concentrates. Slowly, K. Rool rises into the air.]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA!

Palutena: That's totally unfair!

MC Ballyhoo: Well, Mewtwo is still standing at the mat, so… I'm afraid what he's doing is legal!

[Donkey Kong groans]

[King K. Rool moves slowly to the other side of the pen]

MC Ballyhoo: Well, Lucina had enough of a lead that she makes it to the other side first! And it looks like she found the racket while I was focused on this giant floating Kremling! Samus enters the pen!

[King Dedede taps Mewtwo's shoulder]

King Dedede: Hey, Mewtwo! How are we supposed to find the ping-pong balls if you just carry us all over the sheep! Hello, Mewtwo? Are you listening?

[King K. Rool crashes to the ground, narrowly missing a sheep that he easily would have killed]

Mewtwo: YOU LOUD-MOUTHED IMBECILE! COULDN'T YOU SEE I WAS TRYING TO CONCENTRATE?!

King Dedede: Okay, I'm sorry, geez…

Mewtwo: I can sense the locations of all of the ping-pong balls! I'll go last and pick them all up as I go!

MC Ballyhoo: Looks like the Villains are having trouble cooperating! Samus, meanwhile, is charging through the pen without much to stand in her way, and she's running her hands through the wool on the ground to… oh, look! She found a ping-pong ball!

[Mewtwo scowls and picks up King K. Rool again]

MC Ballyhoo: King K. Rool is hovering towards the other side, and he's almost there! But Samus reaches the end first! Mario enters the pen! Mewtwo drops off King K. Rool and now it's Viridi's turn!

Viridi: No offense, Mewtwo, but I've got this!

MC Ballyhoo: Viridi is off to a very quick start! She seems confident that she'll reach the end on the ground faster than if Mewtwo levitated her across. Meanwhile, Mario looks like he's having trouble finding any ping-pong balls in those piles of wool Lucina sliced off the sheep!

Villager: Just go on ahead, Mario! I have a plan!

MC Ballyhoo: It sounds like Villager has a plan!

Villager: I, uh… think the audience heard me the first time…

MC Ballyhoo: Now Villager is being Miss Sass-a-frass!

[Villager rolls her eyes]

Lucina: Just tune him out, Villager! Get focused!

MC Ballyhoo: And Mario has jumped, skipped, and hopped to the other side! Now it's time to see what trick Villager has up her sleeve!

Villager: [clears throat] Baah baaaaah BAAAAAHHHHHH!

MC Ballyhoo: …

Mewtwo: I'm glad I wasn't carrying anyone during that little charade, or I would have bust a rib trying to keep my focus.

[Three of the Heroes' sheep walk over to the wool they used to call their own and each stick a hoof into their piles]

Samus: What's going on, Villager?

Villager: [starts running] I'm the only human in Surviville! Naturally, I've learned how to communicate with animals! The sheep knew which ones were carrying the ping-pong balls, and they've located them for me!

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! There's just no end to the tricks these guys have up their sleeves! Viridi has now reached the other side and Mr. Resetti is… going to travel through the ground under the sheep! Remarkable! Villager has scooped up all of the remaining ping-pong balls and now the only things standing between the remaining Heroes and the mat are a bunch of bald sheep and piles of wool!

Bowser: BLARGH! I can't believe this!

[Mewtwo closes his eyes and slowly raises an arm]

MC Ballyhoo: What is Mewtwo…?

[all of the sheep in the pen start to rise]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Instead of lifting people over the sheep, Mewtwo has managed to lift up all of the sheep themselves! As long as he keeps his concentration, the Villains can all just run straight through!

Villager: [reaches the mat] Just don't pay him any mind, guys! We still have the upper hand!

MC Ballyhoo: Villager seems confident as Pikachu uses Quick Attack to dash through the pen at high speed! Mr. Resetti reaches the end mat, and now Walhart is the first to attempt to run underneath the sheep that Mewtwo is levitating. He… seems to be struggling nonetheless!

_Lucina: I can't believe that pinhead didn't have the sense to take off that ridiculous amount of armor before the challenge started._

MC Ballyhoo: Pikachu is across and here comes Link! And…Walhart is finally across, with Link coming in right behind him! There go Donkey Kong and Ganondorf! Donkey Kong gains a little bit of ground on him. Clearly speed is not a strength of most of the Villains! They reach the mat at about the same time and Kirby and Bowser are off! Two Heroes and four Villains are left, plus the Villains still need to locate the ping-pong balls!

_Palutena: I'm beginning to realize why Pit was so annoyed by my play-by-play in that elevator._

MC Ballyhoo: Kirby reaches the mat just before Bowser! Palutena enters the pen along with King Dedede! And… Palutena reaches the mat! Okay, the Heroes are all across with the ping-pong balls and racket! Looks like Mario is going to try hitting first! He misses the first while Ridley swoops down through the pen at top speed! Could Mario win it right here? NOOOOO! He hits the target just outside of the hole! Ridley's already through and Mewtwo drops all the sheep! He's hovering over them now, looking for the ping-pong balls! He reaches into a sheep's wool and grabs one!

Mario: Mamma mia!

Palutena: It's okay, Mario! You've got plenty of time! Show us those Mario Tennis skills!

MC Ballyhoo: Mewtwo has one ping-pong ball in each hand and seems to be having trouble picking up a third due to the inconvenient structure of his hands! I guess those scientists didn't think he'd need to carry anything without using his powers! Can he get the last three ping-pong balls to levitate to the finish while still keeping himself in the air?!

[Mewtwo says some unkind things to MC Ballyhoo under his breath]

MC Ballyhoo: Mario's on his fifth ball! He'll have to go pick up the balls he's fired if this one misses… BUT IT GOES THROUGH!

[Heroes cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: HEROES WIN REWARD!

Bowser: BLARGH!

King Dedede: I don't believe it!

[Viridi spits on the ground]

[Ganondorf Falcon Pun – er, slams his fist on the ground]

Walhart: I think I need to… KILL SOMETHING! [runs at sheep with his axe]

Lucina: Walhart, what are you doing?!

[Pikachu quickly rubs wool against his cheeks and lets out a static-electricity-supercharged-Thunderbolt at Walhart]

[Walhart drops to the ground just in front of the sheep]

MC Ballyhoo: Uhhh…

Samus: Well done, Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika pikaaaa!

MC Ballyhoo: Right! Thank you, Pikachu, for stopping him! Walhart, unsportsmanlike conduct will not be tolerated on Survivor. At this point, I will not give you any further sanction, since you seem to be in enough pain already. But let this be a warning to all of you that the consequences will be worse in the future!

_Mario: MC-a Ballyhoo is-a usually so-a laid back. I have never seen-a him get so-a serious._

MC Ballyhoo: Heroes, do you want the fire-making kit or the fishing kit?

Villager: We're taking the fishing gear!

MC Ballyhoo: All right, come and get it. Here's the map to your campsite.

[Heroes walk off]

MC Ballyhoo: Villains, got nothing for ya except a map to your campsite.

[Villains take the map, pick up Walhart's unconscious body, and walk off]

* * *

**DAY 1 – HEROES**

[Heroes return to camp]

Palutena: All right, good going guys!

Villager: Mr. Resetti will have to think twice before bothering me again!

Mario: Of course we-a won. What-a else is-a new?

Kirby: Aye-ay-aye!

Lucina: As much as I'd love to sit and celebrate, I think we have work to get done.

Palutena: You're right. Anyone have ideas for a shelter?

Donkey Kong: I built my own treehouse. I'll work on the shelter with a few of the more muscular people.

Palutena: Mario? Link? Samus? Lucina? You guys want to work on that?

Lucina: Sure.

_Lucina: We get to our camp and it immediately looks like Palutena's taking charge. I'm fine letting her take that role right now, as it is a dangerous position to be in._

Palutena: Great. Now we also need a fire…

Pikachu: Pi Pikachu! Pika Pika!

Villager: Pikachu says he can start a fire with Thunderbolt.

Palutena: Ah, yes, I almost forgot you could understand him. Very well, why don't you two work on the fire while Kirby and I look for coconuts?

Villager: All right. [picks us axe] Let's find some wood, Pikachu!

_Palutena: We all seem to be getting along… for now. I'm sure people will begin trying to form alliances right away. Speaking of which, I raised an important point without meaning to when I referred to Pikachu as a 'he.' Do we actually know that Pikachu is male? With four girls and four guys besides Pikachu, that may be a good thing to know. Alliances based on gender aren't uncommon on Survivor._

* * *

**DAY 1 – VILLAINS**

[Villains enter their campsite without saying much]

_Viridi: Yeah, nobody's in a very good mood right now. And most of these guys are generally in bad moods to begin with. I'm worried that despite having a lot of brute strength on our tribe, some of my fellow Villains are too outrageously slow for their strength to matter. And their brains are even slower than their bodies._

_Mewtwo: I am enraged and humiliated that we lost our first challenge. It's hard for me to blame myself when I know I'm the only reason it was even close. Nah, the real problems were those giant, sluggish oafs known as King K. Rool, Bowser, Walhart, and King Dedede. Nevertheless, I can sense that Walhart is extremely powerful._

Ganondorf: Listen, guys, I know that we're all outraged right now. But there is work to be done.

Bowser: RAWR! I didn't come here to work!

Mewtwo: Well, suck it up.

Bowser: You want to mess with Bowser?

Mewtwo: The only reason I haven't hurt you yet is that in this game, even the votes of dim-witted slobs like you have value.

[Bowser breathes fire]

Viridi: Calm down, Bowser, and go use that fire for something productive. Like, perhaps, starting a fire?

Bowser: [groans] Well, I guess that's easy enough…

Mewtwo: Now, why don't Walhart, Ganondorf, and Ridley come help me build a shelter? It shouldn't take too long with our strength and my psychic abilities.

King Dedede: Hey, are you calling me weak?

_Viridi: Mewtwo is making the terrible mistake that some of the guys made in Survivor: One World. It's clear that Mewtwo will try to make an alliance with the other stronger players while they're building the shelter. But in an alliance of four, it doesn't matter how strong you are if the other five can team up against you. I decide to take advantage of this opportunity to get the others together._

Viridi: Can it, Dedede! The rest of you, come help me find food!

_Mewtwo: Viridi knows what she's doing. I'm not letting her get away with it._

Mewtwo: Nonsense. You don't need five people to pick up a few coconuts.

Viridi: It'll only be four. Bowser's working on the fire.

Mewtwo: It's still more than you need. King Dedede, if you're as powerful as you say, come prove it by helping with the shelter!

_Viridi: Ooh, Mewtwo's getting into it! Well, I'm not going to play his little game._

Viridi: No, come with me, King Dedede. Mewtwo will always believe that you're weak. He's just trying to appeal to your pride to get you into his alliance.

_Mewtwo: I was not expecting her to be so blunt about what's happening so quickly!_

Mewtwo: King Dedede, do you honestly think Viridi believes you're any stronger than tissue paper? She wants to use you as a pawn just as much as I do!

Viridi: Rubbish. I understand you, King Dedede, and I have great plans for you.

_King Dedede: Perhaps what Viridi means by that is that we're both willing to do whatever is in our best interest, even if it means joining the good guys for a time. Mewtwo, on the other hand…_

King Dedede: So you really do think I'm some pathetic little pawn, Mewtwo? Viridi, I'm voting with you!

_Mewtwo: I made a huge mistake in assuming that King Dedede had an ounce of common sense. I knew he was stupid, but is he seriously going to vote to eliminate the only members of our tribe that can win us challenges?_

Mewtwo: Very well, then. King K. Rool, how about you?

King K. Rool: Not a chance, Mewtwo. I haven't forgotten about the comment you made before the challenge. I know that we're all bad guys here, but you're pure evil!

_Mewtwo: I'm so hurt._

Viridi: Well, I think it's settled. The five of us will vote… wait a minute, where's Mr. Resetti?

Mewtwo: [smiles] I guess you only have four. Which means the race is on to recruit that annoying… ly hilarious and friendly Mr. Resetti!

Viridi: Children! Er… my companions! Forget the fire, the food, and the shelter! We need to find Mr. Resetti!

Mewtwo: Walhart, Ganondorf, and Ridley, we need to find him first! And be nice to him, even if you have to bite your tongue until it bleeds!

* * *

**DAY 1 – HEROES**

Lucina: Excellent teamwork, guys!

Mario: This-a shelter could-a withstand a Tweester!

Donkey Kong: It's exactly how I envisioned it. Thank you all.

Samus: Hey, where'd Link go?

Lucina: He seems to have vanished. That's odd. I wonder how long he's been gone. It's difficult to know since he's just as silent when he's here as when he's not.

* * *

[Link stomps angrily across the beach]

_Link: I just can't believe it. They put us on Isle Delfino. They give us MC Ballyhoo as a host. They warn us about Tweesters. They give us our prize in coins, which I'll have to take to the Hyrule Bank to convert to Rupees. This is supposed to be Survivor: Nintendo, but they've turned it into Survivor: Mario!_

[Link stabs a crab with his Master Sword]

_Link: I mean, seriously, haven't we all had enough of Mario being the undisputed king of Nintendo? He has appeared in more games than the rest of us put together! Would it be too much to ask for a Legend of Zelda Kart or a Link Teaches Typing?_

[Link feels his sword hit against something in the sand underneath the dead crab. He digs in the sand and pulls out a 1-up mushroom along with a note explaining that this is a Hidden Immunity Idol.]

_Link: What's a word for feeling overjoyed and completely disgusted at the same time? I found an idol, but it's another Mario reference! I suppose I have no choice but to suck it up and make sure I use it wisely._

* * *

Pikachu: Pika-CHUUUUUUU!

[Logs are struck by Thunderbolt, fire starts]

Villager: Nice going, Pikachu! Now we can pull out that fishing gear and catch us some supper. Whaddaya say?

Pikachu: Pika pika!

Villager: All, right let's go!

[Villager and Pikachu grab their fishing kit, climb into the canoe, and set sail]

_Villager: Of course I'm already thinking about alliances. I'm still not sure why Palutena picked out four people to help Donkey Kong with the shelter. Those five could take the rest of us out. I need to at least make sure Pikachu's sticking with me for now. That should be easy enough. I'm the only one that can understand… him. Hey, wait a second…_

Villager: Hey Pikachu, do you mind me asking if you are male or female?

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Villager: Ah, so you're a guy Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pi Pi!

Villager: Wait, you're Ash Ketchum's Pikachu?!

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Villager: Well, then, I'm sure you'll be a valuable asset to our tribe! Why don't you and I stick together?

Pikachu: PIKA!

[Something tugs on Villager's line]

Villager: Whoa, now! We've got a big one! [reels it in] I caught a tuna fish! You can tune a guitar, but you can't tuna fish!

[Pikachu facepalms]

* * *

[Palutena and Kirby return from the woods with their arms full of bananas]

_Palutena: I realized very quickly that I had made a big mistake in trying to establish myself as the leader and then letting five others work on the shelter together. They could easily vote me out first. My plan now is to talk to Lucina, Samus, and Villager about an all-girl alliance. Perhaps Kirby could be the fifth. He's really cute and I would imagine that he's trustworthy. I could also ask Villager about Pikachu. Either way, my argument will be that Mario, Donkey Kong, and Link have had their time to shine. It's time for our franchises to sell more!_

Palutena: Hey, guys. That shelter looks great!

Donkey Kong: All in a day's work. I think this is more secure than my treehouse. I'm making some upgrades when I get home. I'd like to see K. Rool steal my bananas now!

Palutena: Speaking of bananas, we found some banana trees!

[Palutena tosses several bunches of bananas at Donkey Kong's feet]

Donkey Kong: BANANAS!

Palutena: Yes, but remember you're sharing them with a whole tribe. We also knocked down several coconuts, which are in a pile where we found them. Lucina, will you help me carry them back?

_Lucina: I know what that means._

Lucina: Sure thing!

[Lucina and Palutena walk through the forest]

Palutena: …and if we all stick together, we'll knock the guys out one by one. What do you think?

Lucina: It's like you read my mind. Samus and I discussed an all-girl alliance while we were working on the shelter. She's totally on board. I'm assuming you'd like Pikachu to be our fifth? Villager can bond well with animals. I'm sure Pikachu will stay loyal to her.

Palutena: I hadn't thought of that. Yes, I suppose Pikachu would be a better choice than Kirby. But we'll still eliminate Kirby last, since he's so cute and innocent. Besides, Pikachu might be a girl anyway. Or do you know what gender Pikachu is?

Lucina: No, I'm afraid I don't know how to tell. We could have Villager find out for us, though it probably doesn't matter.

Palutena: No, I suppose it doesn't.

Lucina: I think Link should be the first to go. He's just too shady. And I don't think his abilities will be up to par with the rest of us in challenges.

Palutena: Sounds like a plan.

_Link: Little do Professor Palutena and Lucina know that I was listening in on their entire conversation from the bushes! Guess it's a good thing I have this idol._

* * *

**DAY 2 – VILLAINS**

_Viridi: Everyone else is still sleeping in that surprisingly good shelter that Mewtwo and his pawns put together in about twenty minutes. We've searched every inch of our campsite, and still we have no idea where Mr. Resetti ran off to. If he had quit the game or gotten injured, I'm sure MC Ballyhoo would have stopped by to tell us by now. So I thought of a plan to lure him out. And this is the best time to do it._

Viridi: Oh dear, what do I do? If I don't get Mr. Resetti's help, I could end up in the minority alliance and be the first one voted out. I sure wish I could HIT THIS ISLAND WITH A RESET BOMB AND START THE GAME OVER!

[Mr. Resetti pops out of the ground]

Mr. Resetti: What is this about a Reset Bomb?! Ya think there's somethin' heroic about startin' things over because they're not goin' the way ya planned? NO, THAT'S COWARDICE!

_Viridi: I can't believe how well that worked! Tee hee!_

Viridi: Well, Mr. Resetti, I'm afraid I'm going to have to reset this game if you won't vote with us to take down Mewtwo's alliance.

Mr. Resetti: I ain't stupid, lady! I've played Kid Icarus: Uprising! You ain't got any Reset Bombs! Pit destroyed your factory!

_Viridi: Rats. He's not as clueless as I thought._

Mr. Resetti: I will never in a million years help out a resetter like you. I'm joinin' with Mewtwo's gang to vote ya outta here!

_Viridi: My heart sank the moment he said that. I was so focused on luring out Mr. Resetti that I didn't stop to think about how offended he'd get at me mentioning resetting the game with a Reset Bomb. I had to do some quick thinking._

Viridi: Well, then, Mr. Resetti, I guess you'd better go tell Mewtwo about your plan.

Mr. Resetti: You betcha I will!

[Mr. Resetti approaches the shelter]

Mr. Resetti: Yo, Mewtwo! I'm joinin' your alliance! I want to vote out Queen Reset! Hello, can you hear me, Mewtwo? HELLO?!

Mewtwo: [eyes snap open] WHAT IN ARCEUS'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU?! COULDN'T YOU SEE I WAS SLEEPING, YOU PATHETIC LITTLE WEASEL?!

[The other Villains awaken, except Bowser, who mumbles something in his sleep about not wanting to go to school today]

Mr. Resetti: Cool it, bub! I got news that could keep ya in this game! I want to vote with you for the Reset Bomb Princess!

[Mewtwo attempts to calm down, with some success]

Mewtwo: All right, thank you. I'm very happy to hear that.

Viridi: You don't look too happy, Mewtwo. [smiles]

Mewtwo: [clenches fists] I'm fine. And I'll feel a lot better when you're gone, Viridi. Don't listen to her, Mr. Resetti. She's just trying to get me to throw a tantrum so that you won't want to vote with me.

Mr. Resetti: No worries bro! I don't trust owners of Reset Bomb Factories!

_Viridi: Despite Mewtwo calling Mr. Resetti a "weasel," he's so blinded by his hatred for resetting that he'll still take him over me. I can't give up, though. I do have a Plan B, but it might be a bit of a stretch._

* * *

[Mewtwo and Ganondorf are alone in the woods]

Ganondorf: I have to tell you, Mewtwo, that something seemed a little off about Mr. Resetti.

Mewtwo: How can you even tell?

Ganondorf: The way he referred to Viridi as "The Reset Bomb Princess" just seemed a little over the top. I'm wondering if Viridi told him to say those things in order to fool us into thinking he's on our side.

Mewtwo: As much as I don't want to believe it, you may be right. I was a little fishy about his proposal as well, but for a different reason: Why would he wake me up in the middle of the night? Surely he's aware that doing so would cement him his place at the bottom of our alliance.

Ganondorf: Well, it's possible that he's just really stupid. But I still can't help but compare his behavior to Ozzy's charade at Redemption Island on Survivor: South Pacific. We must proceed with caution.

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: Come on in, guys! HA HA HA!

[The castaways enter the challenge area and stand on their Hero and Villain mats]

MC Ballyhoo: Welcome to your first Immunity Challenge! Ganondorf, what's been the mood at camp knowing that one of your tribe members could be going home tonight?

Ganondorf: Honestly, can we please just start the challenge? None of us are feeling great right now.

MC Ballyhoo: Whoa, someone's got ants in their pants! Lucina, how well are you Heroes getting along?

Lucina: We're getting along very well, actually. It makes me proud to be one of the good guys. We don't make enemies with each other. We only make enemies with the real enemies.

[Walhart scowls]

MC Ballyhoo: Well spoken! Now, today's Immunity Challenge is an obstacle course. First, each tribe must somehow get down a set of keys from up high by maneuvering it through a metal coil. Then, you must somehow bust your way through five solid brick walls. Grab your second set of keys after that, in the same way that you got your first set. Next, every member of each tribe must work their way through a huge jungle gym. Finally, grab the last set of keys and open the three locks on the treasure chest. After each task, all tribe members must reach the mat before the team can continue. The items you brought from your games will definitely come in handy. The first team to open their treasure chest wins Immunity and is safe from Tribal Council. The losers will be seeing me at Tribal Council tonight, where the first castaway will be sent to Redemption Island. Any questions? All right, grabs any items you wish to use and let's get started!

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: Survivors ready… GO!

[The two tribes take off]

MC Ballyhoo: Before I can even prepare myself, Ridley has already torn down the entire structure that was holding the keys up! I guess that's one way to do it. Over at the Heroes, Lucina is picked up by her comrades and… she slices the metal coil off with one swipe of Falchion! What a blade! While Ridley took down the structure for the Villains, he seems to be having a time getting the actual keys out of the coil! The Heroes decide to just take off with the coil! Guess there's nothing illegal about that. Ridley attempts to tear off the coil, but he's having trouble doing so!

Bowser: I'll handle this! [prepares fire breath]

Viridi: NO! You'll melt the keys!

Bowser: Oh, yeah. [closes mouth]

Mr. Resetti: Ya whipper-snappers don't know nothin'! Here's how it's done! [pulls out pickaxe]

Ganondorf: Oh, give me a break!

MC Ballyhoo: Ganondorf picks up Mr. Resetti with one hand and… chucks him forward to the mat! My, things are getting heated! Ganondorf is manually sliding the keys through the coil while the Heroes are trying to figure out the most efficient way to break through the walls!

Donkey Kong: I've got this!

[Donkey Kong winds up his arm and lets a fully charged punch fly.]

Donkey Kong: OWWW, SON OF A BANANA KING THAT HURT!

_Mario: Donkey Kong-a used a boxing glove-a in-a Mario Super Sluggers. Why didn't he-a bring that along? It would be-a more useful than-a his tie!_

MC Ballyhoo: Donkey Kong makes a dent in the wall, but it's still holding firm! Meanwhile, the Villains have the keys and can now start on the… wait, no they can't! Where's Mr. Resetti?

Mr. Resetti: I'm back here at the start! I ain't movin' till people start appreciatin' me!

Ganondorf: I threw you forward to the mat! You got to be the first one there! Why would you run back?

Mewtwo: Ridley, do your thing!

[Ridley flies back to the start and clutches Mr. Resetti in his talons]

Mr. Resetti: PUT ME DOWN, YA OVERSIZED TURKEY!

MC Ballyhoo: Ridley brings Mr. Resetti forward to the mat! Now they can work on getting through the brick walls! Over at the Heroes, Palutena looks like she's borrowing one of Pit's moves: the Explosive Flame!

Palutena: It's my move, now! It's one of my custom moves in the newest Super Bash Sisters game!

MC Ballyhoo: Uh… right! Whatever you say! It seems the explosion knocked some of the bricks loose, but there's still a big pile of bricks in the Heroes' way! Over at the Villains, Mewtwo seems very focused! What is he trying to do? It looks like he could be charging an attack! Meanwhile, Kirby is using those mega inhaling powers he gained in Return to Dream Land to stuff his mouth with all those bricks! It seems to be working! He spits out a giant star… and it puts a major dent in the second wall! Well done! What's this? Samus rolls into ball form and… Palutena picks her up and sticks her through a hole that Kirby created when he hit the wall! Remarkable! Now Samus can work on the third wall while the others clear up the loose bricks from the second wall that are blocking their path!

King Dedede: I can't stand this! Why can't I start hammering through these walls while Mewtwo is charging?

Viridi: Zip it, Dedede. You would break his focus. Any second now…

[The ground quakes as Mewtwo lets out a beam of psychic energy that blasts through all five walls]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA!

Mario: Mamma mia!

Palutena: Hurry, Kirby! Suck them up!

MC Ballyhoo: The Heroes now seem frantic as Kirby inhales the loose bricks from the second wall! Samus has blown the third wall to bits with a few charged shots, and now Kirby spits out the bricks at the fourth wall! Meanwhile, the Villains have all reached the next mat and can go for that second set of keys! Ridley tears the structure down once again.

Walhart: I should have thought of this sooner!

[Walhart uses his Wolf Berg to cleanly chop the metal coil off]

MC Ballyhoo: Amazing! The Villains can just take the coil containing the keys with them the way the Heroes did! Those Fire Emblem weapons sure are powerful! Palutena tries another Explosive Flame on the wall Kirby just majorly dented.

Palutena: Ladies and gentleman, in honor of my Kid Icarus heritage, I would like to let all the readers of this amazing fan fiction know that I am breaking the fourth wall.

MC Ballyhoo: Who's she talking to? Well, it doesn't matter because the fourth wall has been shattered! Samus appears to be working on the fifth wall while Kirby just goes ahead and swallows all the loose bricks so the others can get through! Meanwhile, the Villains are entering the rope jungle gym! I would like to remind you that you may not just tear the jungle gym down. You must go through it!

Ganondorf: Guess we know what that means. Ridley? Bowser?

[Ridley touches Bowser's spikes and shrinks]

Mario: WHAT?!

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Ridley shrinks to half his size and can now fit through the jungle gym! In fact, at this size he could work as a playable character in Smash Bros.!

Bowser: That's right, Mario! I can make ANYONE shrink when they touch me! You're not special!

Mario: Mamma mia!

Samus: Just ignore him, Mario! I've finished the fifth wall! Let's move!

MC Ballyhoo: The Heroes have finally worked their way through the walls and are now headed for their second set of keys! Over at the Villains, Ridley has already flown swiftly through the jungle gym and is waiting for the others along with Mewtwo, who also made quick work of it with his levitation powers! Viridi's almost there, with King Dedede puffing high and low right beside her! The bigger guys are bringing up the rear, including Bowser, Ganondorf, Walhart, and King K. Rool! Sorry guys, I promise we'll have challenges in the future that take advantage of your physical strength and rely less on dexterity!

King K. Rool: You're not helping!

MC Ballyhoo: It's not my job to help! Anyway, Lucina has sliced the second coil clean off, and now the Heroes are ready to work on the jungle gym! The Villains are… wait a minute, what happened to Mr. Resetti?!

Mewtwo: You can't be serious.

MC Ballyhoo: It seems Ridley couldn't keep a hold of him when he shrunk! He is nowhere to be seen! Could he have gone underground?

Walhart: If we lose this challenge because of him, I will play whack-a-mole with Wolf Berg!

[Viridi reaches the mat]

Viridi: Relax, I've got this. [clears throat] Hey, MC Ballyhoo, can we start this challenge over? You know, pretend that this first run NEVER HAPPENED?!

[Mr. Resetti pops out of the ground near the start]

Mr. Resetti: Don't you dare!

Viridi: Grab him, Mewtwo!

[Mewtwo focuses]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Viridi lured Mr. Resetti out, and Mewtwo is levitating him towards the jungle gym!

Mr. Resetti: YOU BETTER PUT ME BACK DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I AIN'T NEVER VOTIN' WITH YOU!

MC Ballyhoo: Mewtwo is doing a remarkable job of tuning him out! He hasn't lost his focus, despite Mr. Resetti's threats! He is now levitating him through the jungle gym, where the bigger guys are about three-fourths of the way there! Meanwhile, the smaller Heroes are making quick work of the jungle gym. Though Link is falling behind the rest of his tribe!

_Link: What can I say? Most of my games don't require a lot of physical exertion on my part. In fact, I usually jump automatically!_

MC Ballyhoo: It's a race to the finish! The Heroes are moving quickly, but can they catch up to the Villains? Pikachu is getting close to the end, but the others are only a little over halfway there! Meanwhile, Ganondorf has reached the mat, with King K. Rool, Bowser, and Walhart just behind! Mewtwo is still hauling Mr. Resetti along as well, and he's almost there!

_Palutena: I knew our only hope at that point was to distract Mewtwo so he'd drop Mr. Resetti._

Palutena: Oh my goodness, it's Mew!

[Mewtwo's eyes snap open and Mr. Resetti falls and lands on a platform in the jungle gym]

Mr. Resetti: Yeah, I'm outta here! And after we lose, I'm votin' out Mewtwo!

MC Ballyhoo: Mr. Resetti is stuck in this jungle gym and seems to be trying to reach the ground!

Ganondorf: Mewtwo, how did you fall for that?! PICK HIM BACK UP!

[Mewtwo scowls and focuses again]

MC Ballyhoo: Well now, wasn't that a great move on Palutena's part! Pikachu has reached the mat for the Heroes, and all of the Villains are now at the end except Mr. Resetti, who worked his way back a little bit when Mewtwo dropped him! The other Heroes are getting close, but Link is still only halfway through!

_Mario: This is-a why my-a games have-a sold more than-a his._

MC Ballyhoo: I'm on the edge of my seat! Samus, Palutena, Mario, Kirby, Lucina, Donkey Kong, and Villager all tumble out of the jungle gym at about the same time! It's a race now between Link and an angry, floating Mr. Resetti!

Mr. Resetti: YER GONNA PAY FOR HOW YER TREATIN' ME!

MC Ballyhoo: Mr. Resetti has overtaken Link! He's getting closer to the finish!

Samus: Link, stop proving that you're as weak as your games' plotlines!

Lucina: You're not helping, Samus! Don't give up, Link! Challenge your fate!

MC Ballyhoo: Lucina has encouraging words for Link, but Mewtwo has dragged Mr. Resetti all the way through, and he forces him against the mat!

[Mr. Resetti runs away screaming]

MC Ballyhoo: The Villains can forget about him now! They just need to grab the third set of keys and open the chest! Link is getting close to the end, but Ridley's already torn the structure down and Walhart has chopped off the coil! Viridi takes the first set of keys and opens the first lock! Ganondorf grabs the second set of keys, which are still attached to the coil, and opens the second!

[Donkey Kong slams his fists on the ground]

MC Ballyhoo: Link reaches the mat just as Viridi opens the third lock. They've opened the chest! VILLAINS WIN IMMUNITY!

[Villains cheer]

Bowser: GWA HA HA! All Bowser, baby!

Ganondorf: Oh, come off it! Mewtwo won that challenge for us. Thanks, Mewtwo!

Mewtwo: [actually smiles a little] I… I did it! Ha ha! WE WON!

King Dedede: Yeah! In your face, Kirby!

[Palutena buries her face in her hands]

[Link breaks down in tears]

MC Ballyhoo: All right, Villains, here is your well-deserved Immunity! You are safe from Tribal Council tonight! [hands Immunity to Mewtwo]

MC Ballyhoo: Now head on back to camp!

[Villains gleefully walk off]

MC Ballyhoo: Heroes, Tribal Council tonight, where one of you will be the first one sent to Redemption Island. Head on back to camp.

_Samus: I shouldn't have lost my temper with Link. But I'm tired of his games dominating the action-adventure genre when the guy can't do anything! He's weak, he's slow, and he can barely jump! And he's the one and only reason we lost that challenge. He needs to go._

* * *

**DAY 3 – VILLAINS**

[The Villains walk back into camp. Mewtwo throws the Immunity on the ground.]

Mewtwo: I… er… we did it! Ha ha!

Ganondorf: Ah, go ahead and say you did it, Mewtwo! You blew apart all five walls and dragged Resetti to the end! We couldn't have done it without you!

_Viridi: It's true that we couldn't have won that challenge without Mewtwo. But it's not like Ganondorf to be so… complimentary. He must be trying to tighten his alliance with Mewtwo as much as he can. Also, why isn't anyone giving me credit for luring out Mr. Resetti?_

Walhart: Say, where is Mr. Resetti?

King Dedede: I guess he's in the woods somewhere. We're voting him out the first chance we get, right?

Mewtwo: You'd like that, wouldn't you? But I'm afraid he's not leaving until we've used him to at least take out Viridi. And maybe one more member of your alliance.

Viridi: Ugh, are you sure you want to do that? He said he was going to vote for you during the challenge.

Ganondorf: He'll come around after he's cooled down from his senseless little tantrum. We're the ones that will win the challenges. He's not completely crazy.

_Ganondorf: At least I sure hope he isn't._

_Viridi: Mr. Resetti is the most delusional piece of work in the history of Survivor. I mean, give me a break. If you're going to try and throw the challenge, or whatever he was trying to accomplish, you can't tell us we're mistreating you by dragging you to the finish. The guy is such a wild card that I know I'm far from being a dead woman walking. Worst case scenario, I could just tell Mr. Resetti that Viridi is spelled M-E-W-T-W-O and Mewtwo would be headed to Redemption Island._

* * *

**DAY 3 – HEROES**

[Barely a word is spoken as the Heroes enter camp]

_Link: The loss was my fault. I feel… like a disgusting human being. I never realized how inferior I was to the other Nintendo stars. And now we're going to Tribal Council… because of me._

Palutena: Link, please don't beat yourself up. I can see you doing it.

Link: …

Palutena: Our tribe has benefited from having you. You may not show it, but I know you're a brave and intelligent person.

[Link walks into the woods without saying a word]

Villager: Well, that's a little rude of him. You were trying to cheer him up.

Palutena: It's okay. I can't imagine how Link must feel right now. He's the star of the most critically acclaimed video game franchise of all time. He may be thinking that this will shatter his image.

Lucina: And I think he knows he's going home tonight.

Palutena: Yes, that too. And you're all in on that? Mario? Donkey Kong? Kirby? Pikachu?

Donkey Kong: Yeah. I feel bad for the guy, but we need to win challenges.

Pikachu: Pikachu…

Villager: Pikachu is in.

Palutena: Then it's settled.

_Palutena: If anyone had to fail miserably at this challenge, I'm glad it was a man. The men don't realize that the women have an alliance planned. Now the men will help us vote out one of their own, unaware of what it will cost them. I think we would have been able to eliminate Link anyway, but now we don't even have to worry about anyone flipping._

* * *

[Link walks through the woods towards the tree where he hid his 1-up mushroom]

_Link: As much as I feel that I deserve to go home, I think that the Goddess of Light's kind words struck a note with me. I know I'm better than what I showed at the challenge today. I need to stay in this game so I can show the world what I'm made of. I could try to rally a few supporters together, but I don't think it will work. They're all going to vote for me tonight. And I'm not going home with an idol in my pocket._

* * *

[Palutena and Villager go into the woods to collect firewood]

Palutena: I don't think anyone has had a chance to tell you yet that we're planning on an all-girl alliance.

Villager: Really? That's great! Pikachu is male, but I know he'll stick with me. There are only four girls, and it'd be best to have a fifth. I'd rather not go into our next Tribal Council with four guys that could catch on to our alliance and vote together against one of us. Then we'd have to draw rocks.

Palutena: I'm glad to hear that you've got Pikachu. That's what I was going to ask you.

Villager: Final five?

Palutena: Final five.

_Palutena: I may have underestimated Villager. She clearly has her head in the game. If our alliance ends up as the final five, then I already need to start thinking about who I want with me at the Final Tribal Council. But for now, I can relax because we've got an easy vote tonight._

* * *

[The Heroes enter the Tribal Council area as dramatic music plays]

MC Ballyhoo: Behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch and approach the flame. Dip it in and get fire. In this game, fire represents your life. Once your fire is gone, so are you.

[The Heroes light their torches, lean them against the wall, and sit down]

MC Ballyhoo: Welcome to your first Tribal Council. Mario, what's the mood been like at camp this afternoon?

Mario: We are all-a very upset-a. But we know that-a Link is-a going home, so the rest of us are-a feeling relaxed.

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Link, it looks like you were under the bus before this council started. What do you have to say about that?

Link: …

MC Ballyhoo: Giving me the silent treatment, eh? Well, that's all right.

Lucina: Actually, Link hasn't said a word to any of us since the game started. Palutena and I had already talked of sending him home even before today's challenge.

MC Ballyhoo: Really? Interesting. Well, speaking of today's challenge, what exactly went wrong, Samus?

Samus: Mewtwo is what went wrong. He dragged his team through that challenge. And in Mr. Resetti's case, he did so very literally.

MC Ballyhoo: Do you concur, Villager?

Villager: Yes, the Villains would have been in trouble without him. I think most of us did very well today.

[Link buries his face in his hands]

MC Ballyhoo: Ouch! I think we all know what you meant by "most of us."

Villager: Er, sorry. I didn't mean to rub salt in the wound.

MC Ballyhoo: Donkey Kong, would you say that your camp has a leader?

Donkey Kong: Uh, no, not really. We all know when things need to get done, and we can do them without orders.

MC Ballyhoo: Were you aware that Lucina and Palutena had already talked about voting Link out?

Donkey Kong: No, I suppose I wasn't. But I think it's too early to say that they're pulling the strings.

[Palutena smiles]

MC Ballyhoo: Well, you all seem pretty sure that Link is headed to Redemption Island. Let's find out. Kirby, you're up first.

[Dramatic music plays as Kirby approaches the voting area]

[He is followed by Pikachu, then Palutena, then Samus]

[Samus holds up her vote – Link]

Samus: I'm sorry about what I said during the challenge, but we need to make our tribe stronger.

[She is followed by Mario, then Donkey Kong, then Lucina]

[Lucina holds up her vote – Link]

Lucina: I'm sorry, Link, but quiet people often have a lot going through their heads. You're too big of a strategic threat, and you don't have the physical strength to make it worth it to keep you.

[She is followed by Villager, then Link]

[Link stares at the paper, looking deep in thought]

[Link writes something, then sits back down]

MC Ballyhoo: All right, I'll go tally the votes.

[MC Ballyhoo grabs the votes and brings them back]

MC Ballyhoo: If anybody has a Hidden Immunity Idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so.

[Link stands up and pulls out his idol]

Mario: Mamma mia!

Pikachu: PIKA?!

Lucina: I should have known.

Palutena: How is it that the thought never crossed our minds that he might have a Hidden Immunity Idol? I feel so stupid.

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! [takes the idol from Link] All right then, any votes cast for Link will not count. I'll read the votes.

[Palutena bites her nails]

MC Ballyhoo: First vote: Link – does not count. Second vote: Link – does not count. Third vote: Link – does not count. Fourth vote: Link – does not count.

[Samus buries her face in her hands]

MC Ballyhoo: Fifth vote: Link – does not count. Sixth vote: Link – does not count. Seventh vote: Link – does not count. Eighth vote: Link – does not count.

[Tears stream down Lucina's face]

[MC Ballyhoo pulls out the last vote]

MC Ballyhoo: First person voted out of Survivor: Nintendo…

[Kirby covers his eyes… and looks adorable doing it]

MC Ballyhoo: … Samus. That one vote is enough. Bring me your torch.

[Everyone looks at Link, and a ghost of a smile appears on his face]

Samus: [looks at Link] Well played, Link. I guess I deserved that.

[Samus brings her torch to MC Ballyhoo]

MC Ballyhoo: Samus, the tribe has spoken.

[He snuffs her torch]

MC Ballyhoo: You will have a chance to get back in this game. Grab your stuff and head to Redemption Island.

Samus: [waves] Good luck, guys!

[Samus heads to Redemption Island]

[MC Ballyhoo looks at all the shocked faces]

MC Ballyhoo: What a way to start this game. I don't think any of you saw that coming. Link, will you be able to work your way back into things? Grab your stuff, head on back to camp.

[Heroes leave Tribal Council]

* * *

[Samus shows up at Redemption Island]

_Samus: I'm sure Link voted for me because of my careless comment at the challenge. Either that or he just doesn't like that there's a superior action-adventure franchise that I star in. [laughs] I'm sure it's the former. Well, I'm not giving up just yet. Though things will be pretty lonely here until Link shows up…_

* * *

**THE VOTES**

Donkey Kong: Link

Kirby: Link

Link: Samus

Lucina: Link

Mario: Link

Palutena: Link

Pikachu: Link

Samus: Link

Villager: Link


	2. Episode 2: Adorable Little Pink Guy

**EPISODE 2**

**DAY 3 – HEROES**

[Heroes return to camp from Tribal Council]

_Link: I spared myself for three more days, but it's too early to celebrate. I need to work my way back into this game. By taking out Samus, the female alliance is down to four members. I need to convince Kirby, Mario, and Donkey Kong that our only hope is to form our own alliance._

Palutena: Well played, Link. None of us saw that coming.

Lucina: Yeah, don't think that we're angry at you. You challenged your fate and succeeded.

[Link nods]

_Donkey Kong: I guess I'm not as forgiving as the girls. Link is dead weight. He could lose us another challenge. And why would he vote out Samus? I would've expected him to vote for Mario, and I would have preferred that as he isn't as strong as Samus._

Donkey Kong: Hey Link, buddy, why'd you vote out Samus instead of Mario?

Link: [whispers] Follow me so we can talk in private.

Donkey Kong: Uh, okay…

_Donkey Kong: I think those were the first words he's said to anyone since the start of the game. Guess that means he's got something important to say._

[Donkey Kong and Link walk into the woods]

_Palutena: Just after we return from Tribal Council, I see Link walk off with Donkey Kong. That has me a little nervous. With Samus gone, we only have four in our alliance. I'd better talk to Kirby before the men do._

Palutena: [whispers] Hey, Kirby, before you go to bed, I have a question for you…

* * *

Link: Here's the deal, DK, and I hope you'll believe me. Palutena, Lucina, Samus, Villager, and Pikachu had an alliance. I overheard Lucina and Palutena discussing their plans. By voting out Samus, I've tipped the scales. We can now join with Mario and Kirby to force a tie.

Donkey Kong: Interesting story, but you know you're on the chopping block. Why should I believe you?

Link: Because you know how much I hate Mario. I would have gladly voted him out. And he's much weaker than Samus. I voted for Samus because I knew I had to get a girl out.

Donkey Kong: Hmmmm…

Link: So what do you say?

Donkey Kong: I guess I would feel vulnerable if I voted you out. All right, then, I'll vote with you for now. But wait a second, it would still be a tie. What happens then?

Link: Haven't you watched the show before? If it's still tied after the revote, then everyone has to draw a rock from a bag. Whoever draws the white rock goes to Redemption Island. The only people who don't have to draw are the people that were tied for the most votes, who are now safe, or anyone with Individual Immunity. We should do everything in our power to get Pikachu or Villager on our side. But if it has to go to rocks, then we'll have to pray one of them gets the white rock.

Donkey Kong: I'm not sure that prayer will work. Palutena is a goddess. The gods will be more likely to help her than us.

Link: Donkey Kong, I didn't mean… oh, never mind.

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: Come on in, guys!

[Heroes and Villains enter the challenge area]

MC Ballyhoo: Villains getting your first look at the new Hero tribe, Samus voted out at the last Tribal Council.

[Villains exchange glances, Ridley lets out a loud shriek]

MC Ballyhoo: That was quite a reaction from you, Ridley. I can't tell if you're happy or upset to see your arch nemesis gone.

Ridley: HYYYYAAAAARRRRGHHHH!

Viridi: The rest of us have given up on trying to read him. Honestly, he probably would've made that noise regardless of who the Heroes voted out.

MC Ballyhoo: Ho ho, all right then! For today's Reward Challenge, each tribe will have to climb into a canoe and paddle their way across the sea to pick up five bags of puzzle pieces attached to buoys. As you can see, your team's pieces alternate sides. This means you'll have to zigzag back and forth, giving each tribe a chance to get in the other's way. You may not, however, do any substantial damage to the other tribe's canoe or tribe members. Once you've picked up all five bags, go around the final buoy and head on back to shore. Three tribe members will then have to open all five bags and use the pieces to assemble a ladder. Each piece is a step of the ladder that fits into only one spot, and you must start at the bottom. The first tribe to build their ladder and have all tribe members climb to the top wins Reward. Want to know what you guys are playing for?

[Everyone mumbles "yeah"]

MC Ballyhoo: You can either take the fire-making kit that the Heroes didn't take last challenge…

[Nobody looks impressed]

MC Ballyhoo: …or you can take these blankets and pillows!

[Heroes cheer, a few of the Villains' eyebrows raise]

MC Ballyhoo: Worth playing for?

[A few "yeahs" come from the Heroes]

MC Ballyhoo: All right, then. One more thing before we start. The canoe must stay in the water, and you must ride in the canoe. You can't just fly or levitate to the other side.

[Ridley touches Bowser and shrinks, Mewtwo scowls]

_Mewtwo: I just know that that was added to the rules after my dominance in the last challenge. That's ridiculous._

MC Ballyhoo: Villains, you have one extra person. Who are you sitting out?

Ganondorf: I suppose we're sitting out Mr. Resetti, since we still don't know where he ran off to after the last challenge.

MC Ballyhoo: Then let's get started! HA HA HA!

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: Survivors ready… GO!

[Heroes and Villains rush to their canoes]

MC Ballyhoo: The Heroes reach their canoe before the Villains and are rowing like mad towards their first bag of pieces on the Villains' side! Walhart and Bowser are bringing up the rear… but now they're in the canoe and they're taking off! And my, how they're tearing through that water! Their physical strength is finally coming in handy. The Heroes reach the first buoy and can start untying their first bag of puzzle pieces!

Lucina: I've got this!

[Lucina unsheathes Falchion, slices cleanly through the knots, and grabs the bag]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's starting to look like Lucina brought along the most valuable item of anyone! The Villains reach their first buoy just after the Heroes do… and Ridley tears through the knots with his teeth! The Heroes have worked their way around the buoy and are now crossing back to the other side for their second bag! The Villains are powering through the water towards their second, and they're making up time they lost at the start! It looks like they're about to cross paths!

Mewtwo: This is our chance!

Palutena: No, we can't let them pass us!

MC Ballyhoo: And… it looks like the Heroes have crossed through the center first, just barely cutting off the Villains!

Bowser: RAWRRRRR! [prepares fire breath]

Viridi: No, Bowser! Control yourself! We can't hurt them or we'll be disqualified!

MC Ballyhoo: The Villains are exercising patience as the Heroes cross in front of them… okay! Now the Villains are powering forward again. My, what incredible strength these Villains have! They reach their second bag at about the same time as the Heroes! Lucina and Ridley make quick work of the knots, and both tribes are crossing back over to their third bags! The Villains are tearing through that water so quickly that they look like they'll have no trouble crossing ahead of the Heroes this time!

Mario: Don't-a panic! We're-a smarter than-a them! We'll-a catch up at-a the puzzle!

MC Ballyhoo: Mario's trying to keep his tribe's morale up as the Villains cruise in front of them! The Heroes look like they're giving it all they've got, but they just can't compete with the raw power of the likes of Ganondorf, Walhart, and the others. The Villains have now reached the third buoy, where Ridley tears another bag off! They're headed around the buoy while the Heroes are just reaching theirs! Lucina does her thing, and now they're working their way around the third buoy. The Villains… have just reached the fourth, with no Hero canoe in their way! Ridley snatches the bag and the Villains are on their way to their fifth and final bag!

Pikachu: Pi… KA! [collapses in canoe]

MC Ballyhoo: Poor Pikachu is too worn out to continue paddling! It must be difficult for one so small. Link and Kirby look to be slowing down as well. They still manage to reach the fourth bag… but the Villains have reached their fifth! Ridley tears off the bag, and now they just have to go around the buoy and row straight back to the start to build their ladder! They're not showing any signs of slowing down! Meanwhile, the tired out Heroes are slowly inching their way towards the fifth buoy. You've gotta DIG!

Link: [mutters] Easy for you to say…

MC Ballyhoo: The Villains have made it back to shore! Viridi, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf are tearing open the bags and dumping out the pieces of the ladder. There are three steps in each bag. And remember that you must put the pieces on the ladder in order, starting at the bottom. Mewtwo is studying the pieces very intently.

Mewtwo: Here, this is the first step! Grab it! You two can carry them more easily than I can!

Viridi: Right! [grabs step]

MC Ballyhoo: The Villains are working together well on the puzzle while the Heroes are finally headed back to shore with their fifth bag! Lucina, Donkey Kong, and Villager look like the only ones still paddling hard! Ganondorf has grabbed what he thinks is the second step while Mewtwo levitates the third step right into Viridi's hands, who has just put the first step in place! Amazing teamwork! Ganondorf fits the second step in place, and Viridi puts in the third right behind him! Mewtwo already has the fourth and fifth pieces levitating towards them! The Heroes are falling out of it!

Lucina: I say when it ends!

MC Ballyhoo: Are Lucina's words empty? The Villains have seven steps in place! Viridi and Ganondorf are now climbing up the ladder as they put in the pieces that Mewtwo levitates towards them!

Viridi: Mewtwo, this piece doesn't fit!

Mewtwo: Try this one! [levitates a piece in her direction]

MC Ballyhoo: Mewtwo has made his first mistake, but it's still pretty impressive how well he's done figuring out which step goes where so quickly! Viridi fits in the eighth step, and Ganondorf immediately follows with the ninth!

Donkey Kong: Get out of the canoe, guys! We can't give up!

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! The Heroes have finally reached the shore! Lucina, Donkey Kong, and Palutena have grabbed the bags and are dumping out the pieces, but is it too little too late? Ganondorf looks like he has the wrong step. Never mind, it was just upside-down! The Villains now have twelve steps in place! Palutena puts the Heroes' first step into place while Viridi puts in the thirteenth! Get ready to climb, Villains! Mewtwo levitates the last two pieces straight into the arms of Viridi and Ganondorf, who quickly put them into place! All right, Villains! Climb the ladder!

[Villains stampede towards the ladder and all try to climb at once]

Viridi: Sheesh, guys! Get in line! The last thing we need is to lose this challenge because you big lugs tear the ladder down!

MC Ballyhoo: The Villains are having a childish fight over who gets to go up the ladder first! Finally, it looks like Walhart won the fight and is attempting to climb the ladder! It seems that his heavy armor is giving him some difficulty!

Lucina: Don't give up, guys!

MC Ballyhoo: Lucina seems determined to challenge her fate as she fits the second step in place!

Mewtwo: Walhart, climb down right now and take off your armor while the others go!

Walhart: No! I'm strong enough! I just have to reach my foot up… [stretches]

[Mewtwo removes Walhart from the ladder with his psychic abilities]

Walhart: Hey, what was that for?!

Mewtwo: TAKE IT OFF!

MC Ballyhoo: King Dedede is starting his climb now, and he is also moving rather slowly. Remember you can start climbing before the person ahead of you has finished! Bowser is now trying to claw his way up, but his large stature and stubby arms and legs are giving him trouble! My, my, climbing the ladder was not meant to be difficult!

[A wiped-out Mario manages to chuckle]

MC Ballyhoo: The Heroes don't have quite the eye for which step goes where that Mewtwo had! Palutena has just put in the third step while King K. Rool is starting his climb!

Walhart: All right, I've taken off the armor!

Mewtwo: Thank you! Now you go after King K. Rool!

MC Ballyhoo: Walhart looks like he's finally ready to start climbing, but King. K Rool isn't even high enough off the ground for him to get on the ladder! Donkey Kong thinks he's found the fourth step… NOOOOOOO! King Dedede has finally managed to reach the top of the ladder where Viridi and Ganondorf are waiting impatiently. Lucina is challenging her fate as she puts step number four in place! Could the Heroes still be in it? Bowser has finally reached the top, and Walhart has climbed back on the ladder! Donkey Kong once again has the wrong piece! He is turning out to be completely useless!

[Under his breath, Donkey Kong tells MC Ballyhoo to go put a banana in his ear]

MC Ballyhoo: This challenge is going on for much longer than it should! HA HA HA! Sorry, I just had to laugh! It looks like King K. Rool has finally dragged himself to the top, with Walhart right behind him. Now Ridley and Mewtwo just have to…NOOOOOOO! Your feet must actually touch the steps! You can't just fly to the top!

Mewtwo: Oh, you can't be serious! You just made that rule up, didn't you?!

MC Ballyhoo: NOOOOOOOOO, I did no such thing! All right, looks like Mewtwo is going to listen and… what is this? He seems to be levitating up the ladder while barely touching each step with his feet! What an amazing loophole Mewtwo has found! Ridley is doing the same thing right behind him… and it's over!

[Villains cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: VILLAINS WIN REWARD! HA HA HA!

[Lucina throws a piece down in frustration]

Bowser: All Bowser, baby!

[Mario rolls his eyes]

MC Ballyhoo: Okay, Villains, do you want the fire-making kit or the comfort objects?

Viridi: What is this, _The Giver_? We're taking the blankets and pillows.

MC Ballyhoo: All right, then! Grab them and head back to camp!

[Viridi grabs the basket of blankets and pillows, and the Villains cheerfully head back to camp]

MC Ballyhoo: Heroes, got nothing for ya. Head on back to camp.

[Heroes head back to camp]

_Viridi: The real reason why I wanted to win this challenge was that I knew there had to be a clue to a Hidden Immunity Idol in that basket. Though the "comfort objects" are nice._

* * *

**DAY 4 – VILLAINS**

[Villains enter camp]

Walhart: Well done, my comrades. Mewtwo, I apologize for not taking off my armor sooner.

Mewtwo: That's fine. We won anyway. I just wish we had better Reward options.

_Viridi: I saw the clue buried in the bottom of the basket as we were walking back to camp. I realized that this was my chance to distract Mewtwo's alliance and grab it._

Viridi: Aw, come on, Mewtwo! Check out these pillows! [throws pillow at Mewtwo's face]

Mewtwo: ARGGHHH, WHAT IN THE… hmmm, these are pretty soft. [buries face in pillow]

Ganondorf: Wow, those must be incredible. Toss me one, Viridi!

[Viridi smiles and throws him a pillow]

Ganondorf: Ohhhh, I just might go take a nap now.

_Viridi: I knew Walhart would be too boneheaded to even figure out what I was taking out of the basket, and Ridley would really have no way to communicate that I had a clue even if he saw it. So I seized the opportunity and snatched the clue._

King Dedede: Hey, what have you got there, Viridi?

Viridi: [quickly pulls out a blanket] Oh, nothing, I'm just making sure these blankets are eco-friendly.

[Viridi shoots him a look that says "Don't say another word, you idiot! Do you want them to know we've got an idol clue?"]

King Dedede: Oh, uh… right! Okay then! But what about the piece of paper you just slipped into your pocket?

_Viridi: I just… I don't even… [facepalms]_

[Viridi sees out of the corner of her eye that Mewtwo and Ganondorf appear to be sleeping]

_Viridi: I knew that they might still be awake and listening in on every word, so I had to come up with something quickly._

Viridi: Are you for real, King Dedede? I was trying to keep this a secret so Mewtwo wouldn't find out! You need to learn when to keep your mouth shut. You're lucky that he's sleeping!

King Dedede: So now that they're sleeping, can you tell me what it is?

Viridi: [sighs] It's a clue to a Hidden Immunity Idol, you numbskull. Haven't you watched the show before? If we can find this idol, it could potentially keep one of us alive, even if Mr. Resetti is lying about wanting to vote with us.

[Ganondorf's ears perk up]

King Dedede: Wait, what do you mean by that? I thought we agreed that Mr. Resetti was probably still voting with Mewtwo's alliance?

Viridi: Oh, right, I haven't told you yet. I had a chat with him at about 4 a.m. this morning. He was still so angry at Mewtwo that he decided he's voting with us.

[Mewtwo manages to keep still as he listens in shock]

King Dedede: Well, that's great news!

Viridi: But we must remain cautious. Nobody really knows what's really going through his head.

King Dedede: [nods] Right.

_Viridi: That was all a lie. I still believe Mr. Resetti wants to vote me out. But I'm amazed that I thought of such a great lie on the spot like that! If Mewtwo and Ganondorf were listening, they might believe Mr. Resetti is on our side. Of course, they also know we have an idol clue. But I think it was worth it for them to find that out if it gave me an opportunity to tell the lie about Resetti. I guess I should be thanking King Dedede. In fact, if Plan B works out, I'll have a lot to thank him for._

* * *

**DAY 4 – HEROES**

[Heroes enter camp]

Palutena: Good effort, guys. At least it was just a Reward Challenge.

Pikachu: Pika… [sighs]

Villager: Pikachu says he's sorry that he wasn't more useful.

Palutena: Oh, Pikachu, you don't need to worry. You gave it your all. We all did. But they were stronger than us. Though I have to give props to Lucina, Donkey Kong, and Villager. I think you guys are the muscle of the team.

Lucina: Yeah, I guess so…

_Lucina: I am a strong-willed woman. I'm not the best loser. As much as I love my tribe, it was difficult witnessing their physical weakness today. I sure wish we still had Samus here in place of Link._

Mario: We-a have to win-a the next-a Immunity Challenge!

Villager: Don't worry, we will.

Kirby: Poyo!

* * *

[Lucina is cutting coconuts open with Falchion as Palutena approaches]

Palutena: Oh my, I seem to remember you saying something about how Falchion is too noble of a blade for slicing fruit.

Lucina: Desperate times mean desperate measures. Just don't tell Morgan.

Palutena: [giggles] Don't worry, I won't.

Lucina: Is there something you needed to talk to me about?

Palutena: Yes. I just wanted to let you know that I think we have Kirby on our side.

Lucina: [nods] That's good to hear.

* * *

**DAY 4 – VILLAINS**

[Mewtwo and Ganondorf are still napping on the beach]

Ganondorf: Psssst, Mewtwo! What did you think of that?

Mewtwo: I'm afraid that I believe it. Mr. Resetti made it pretty clear at the Immunity Challenge that he wanted me gone. That little disease. What could he have expected me to do if he wasn't going to move?

Ganondorf: I have no idea what's going on in that mole's head. I realize now that I shouldn't have thrown him forward to the first mat. That's what initially set him off.

Mewtwo: You had no way of knowing how he'd react, and we needed him out of the way. And there's nothing we can do about that now. We need to get Mr. Resetti back on our side.

Ganondorf: Well, he seems like enough of a flip-flopper that he'd probably vote Viridi if we got her to mention her Reset Bombs just before our first Tribal Council.

Mewtwo: I like the way you think, Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: Thank you.

_Ganondorf: One thing I overheard King Dedede say that was difficult for me to swallow was that this is "Mewtwo's alliance." I am just as involved in the strategy as Mewtwo. However, I might have to swallow my pride and deal with it for now because "second in command" is not a bad position to be in. They'll target Mewtwo before they target me._

* * *

**DAY 5 – HEROES**

_Link: Mario, Donkey Kong, and I are locked. But we need at least one more vote, preferably two more if possible. Kirby spent a little bit of time collecting fruit with Palutena on Day 1, but I don't think he's been officially recruited by her alliance yet. So when I saw him alone on the beach, I knew it was my chance._

Link: Hey, Kirby.

Kirby: HI!

Link: Listen, we're trying to form an all-male alliance. Would you like to join us in voting for Palutena at our next Tribal Council?

Kirby: Aye-ay-aye!

Link: Uh… does that mean yes?

Kirby: Poyo!

Link: Great to hear. So it's settled then.

_Link: Obviously it's difficult to communicate with Kirby. I have no clue if he's on board or not. And I don't suppose Pikachu will be any easier. But I have to try. If I can get one of their votes while the rest of Palutena's alliance votes for me, then at least I won't have to draw a rock. I'm also a little concerned that I thought I heard some rustling in the bushes behind me. Maybe I'm just being paranoid._

* * *

Pikachu: PIKACHU! [runs toward Villager] PIKA PIKA! PI PIKACHU!

Villager: Whoa there, Pikachu! I can't understand you when you're panicking like this!

Pikachu: Pika! Pi Pikachu! Piiiika!

[Pikachu inhales a lot of air and turns into a round ball]

Villager: Ah, you saw some suspicious behavior from Kirby.

Pikachu: Pikachu! Pi Pi! Piiiika!

[Pikachu pulls back his ears into the shape of a long, pointy cap]

Villager: So Link is trying to get him on their side, huh?

Pikachu: [nods] Pika pika!

Villager: Well, that was mighty sneaky of you. Thanks, buddy. Let's go tell Palutena and Lucina.

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: Come on in, guys! HA HA HA!

[Heroes and Villains enter the challenge area where they see a star-shaped platform in the water]

MC Ballyhoo: Welcome! Today's Immunity Challenge is based loosely off of Fish upon a Star, the hit minigame from Mario Party 5!

[Link clenches his fists]

MC Ballyhoo: One member of each tribe will go head to head, trying to push each other off of that platform you see in the water behind me. There won't actually be any fish jumping out at you, unfortunately. But I do have a surprise. [snaps fingers]

[The platform rises out of the water and hovers 200 feet in the air]

[Everyone stares in awe]

MC Ballyhoo: That's right, we're playing this game with Nintendo physics! What's more, anyone who dies will be automatically revived in true video game fashion. So feel free to do whatever it takes to get your opponent into the water. The first tribe to score five points wins Immunity and is safe from tonight's vote. Losers, Tribal Council, where one of you will be sent to Redemption Island to square off against Samus. Villains, you have one extra person. You have to sit someone out, and you cannot sit out the same person two challenges in a row. Wait a minute, where's Mr. Resetti?

Viridi: Believe me, we've been asking ourselves that question the entire game. Your guess is as good as ours.

MC Ballyhoo: Well, this simply won't do. SONNY RESETTI, IF YOU DON'T HAUL YOURSELF OVER HERE WITHIN THE NEXT THIRTY SECONDS, YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED FROM SURVIVOR!

Mewtwo: Wait, seriously?

MC Ballyhoo: We can't put up with this kind of behavior.

_Ganondorf: I had mixed feelings right then and there about how I would feel if Mr. Resetti was disqualified. We really have no idea who he'd vote with at our first Tribal Council. On the one hand, it takes away any chance of him joining Viridi's side and outnumbering us. On the other hand, the best we could hope for without him would be a 4-4 tie, and I'd hate to put my fate in the hands of some rocks._

_Viridi: All I could think at that moment was how lucky I was! Mewtwo's alliance just lost a member! With him gone, our alliance has a chance!_

MC Ballyhoo: EIGHT… SEVEN… SIX… FIVE…

[Mr. Resetti pops out of the ground]

_Viridi: Unfortunately, I celebrated too soon._

Mr. Resetti: Dangit, ya sentient Picasso painting! Ya didn't have to threaten me! I was comin'!

MC Ballyhoo: I'm sure you were. All right, Villains, who are you sitting out?

Ganondorf: We're sitting out King K. Rool.

King K. Rool: What?!

Mewtwo: We all know that you're the weakest link. Swallow your pride and deal with it.

King K. Rool: Why I oughtta…

MC Ballyhoo: Enough! If none of the other Villains have any objections, King K. Rool is sitting out. All right, let's get started. HA HA HA!

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: All right, first up we have Mewtwo vs. Pikachu!

Mewtwo: This should be over quickly.

Palutena: Don't listen to him, Pikachu! You can do this!

MC Ballyhoo: 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!

[Mewtwo lifts Pikachu into the air]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Mewtwo has lifted Pikachu in the air using his psychic abilities! I don't know why I'm even surprised anymore!

[Lucina facepalms]

MC Ballyhoo: Mewtwo throws Pikachu over the edge!

Pikachu: Pika pikaaaa! [splashes in water]

MC Ballyhoo: And this first round is already over! That's one point for the Villains!

[Villains cheer]

[The star-shaped platform lowers]

MC Ballyhoo: All right, next up it's Mario vs. Bowser!

[Mario swallows a fire flower]

[Mario and Bowser swim out to the platform, which then rises back into the air]

[Pikachu makes it back to shore]

Palutena: It's okay, Pikachu. You had a tougher opponent than any of us will have.

MC Ballyhoo: Okay, this classic clash of the titans will begin in 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!

Bowser: I'm gonna grab you with my side-B and take you over the edge. And you'll hit the water first! GWA HA HA!

MC Ballyhoo: Bowser… reveals his entire strategy to Mario! Bowser stumbles towards Mario, who is not about to let his strategy work! Mario jumps over the rampaging Koopa and starts shooting fireballs at his back! They don't seem to be doing much due to Bowser's shell!

Bowser: [turns head around] HA! You thought… GRAAAAAARGHHH!

MC Ballyhoo: It seems that in turning his head around to taunt Mario, Bowser left his face completely open. Mario shot a fireball into his eyes, and now Bowser has fallen to the ground in serious pain!

Ganondorf: [mutters] Unbelievable.

MC Ballyhoo: With Bowser on the ground, Mario grabs his tail and starts swinging him around! My, what a flashback I'm having! He lets go and Bowser flies… to the tip of one of the points of the star! It seems Mario did not aim well enough, or didn't throw quite hard enough! Bowser struggles back onto his feet… but before he can get himself oriented, Mario shoves him and he falls off the edge!

[Heroes cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: Is anyone surprised to hear that Mario won? We are now tied 1-1!

Mario: Yeah! I'm a superstar!

MC Ballyhoo: Next we have a more obscure matchup that I can't wait to see: Villager and Mr. Resetti!

[Villager and Mr. Resetti get on the platform, the platform rises]

Lucina: Wait, Villager, where's your axe?

Villager: Relax, Lucy, I've got it here in my pocket. [pulls out golden axe]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! How did she fit that in there?

Villager: Oh, this is nothing. I can fit fifteen couches in these pockets!

MC Ballyhoo: Ho ho! Sounds like there's some black magic going on in Surviville!

Mr. Resetti: She's still no match fer me! I gotta pickaxe!

[Mewtwo rolls his eyes]

MC Ballyhoo: Well, let's find out. 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!

Mr. Resetti: AHHHHHHHH! [charges at Villager]

MC Ballyhoo: Villager remains still as Mr. Resetti stampedes towards her! Villager looks like she's concentrating hard. That does not look like the face of mercy! Mr. Resetti is getting closer…

[Villager swings her axe and hits Mr. Resetti hard]

Mr. Resetti: [flying through the air] DURN YOU AND YER FANCY GADGETS! [splashes in water]

[Heroes cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: Villager scores a point for the Heroes! It is now Heroes 2, Villains 1!

Viridi: Okay, let's be honest, was anyone not rooting for Villager?

MC Ballyhoo: Next up we have the unusual matchup of Donkey Kong !

Donkey Kong: Huh?

MC Ballyhoo: Well, since the Heroes lost Samus and the Villains sat out King K. Rool, we have no choice but to pit you two against one another.

[Ridley screeches, picks up Donkey Kong by the tie, and flies with him out to the platform]

MC Ballyhoo: Ridley's not messing around! He wants to show that he's in control of this matchup! But will Donkey Kong figure something out? I guess we'll find out in 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!

[Ridley flies into the air]

MC Ballyhoo: Ridley's in the air and Donkey Kong is being reminded of how difficult it will be to get a flying beast of Ridley's size into the water below!

Donkey Kong: Nonsense! Have you forgotten that I'm wearing my tie?

MC Ballyhoo: …

[Ridley swoops down at full speed towards Donkey Kong]

Donkey Kong: Yikes! [jumps and rolls out of the way]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! An amazing dodge by Donkey Kong!

Donkey Kong: BANANA SLAMMA!

MC Ballyhoo: Ridley is now shooting fireballs at Donkey Kong, and he is doing a good job of dodging them. OOH! One singed the end of his tie!

Donkey Kong: Oh, you're gonna pay for that!

MC Ballyhoo: Donkey Kong slams his fists on Ridley's toes! Ridley shrieks in pain, but he appears to be keeping himself together… as he grabs Donkey Kong in his claws and scrapes his face across the platform! Now Ridley's picking him and slamming him onto the platform repeatedly! Uhhh… remember Ridley, you don't have to kill him! Just get him into the water!

Ridley: [looks at MC Ballyhoo] HYYYYAAAAARRRRGHHHH! [throws Donkey Kong over the edge]

MC Ballyhoo: Donkey Kong is in the water and Ridley scores one for the Villains! We are tied 2-2!

[Villains cheer]

Palutena: Oh my goodness! Donkey Kong, are you hurt?

MC Ballyhoo: He'll be fine. The water has healing properties. Our next matchup will be another classic: Link vs. Ganondorf!

Ganondorf: Finally, a chance to prove to the world that my strength is superior!

[Link and Ganondorf swim out to the platform]

MC Ballyhoo: Okay, 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!

[Link and Ganondorf unsheathe their swords]

MC Ballyhoo: Looks like we're about to see a swordfight! My, my, how do I even narrate this? The two blades are repeatedly clanging against one another at super high speeds! It's like watching a lightsaber duel! WHOA! Ganondorf kicks Link, who slides down one of the star's points to the very tip! Ganondorf runs… er… I thought he would run, but it looks like he's walking…

Ganondorf: Don't rub it in! It's not Link can even get back up!

MC Ballyhoo: Well, he may be right about that. Link is just lying there moaning as Ganondorf approaches him! Ganondorf scoops Link up in his arms and easily tosses him into the water! The Villains are now in the lead with 3 points, Heroes are still at 2!

[Villains cheer]

Lucina: Link, haven't you beaten Ganondorf many times before?

Ganondorf: You have no idea what you're talking about, Lucina! I nearly always beat Link. It's just that the player keeps resetting the game until Link wins. Nobody remembers all of the times that he's been defeated!

Mr. Resetti: I hear ya, buddy! Resettin' distorts reality!

MC Ballyhoo: Now it's time for Kirby vs. King Dedede! HA HA HA!

Big Top: This should be interesting. It seems like a pretty even matchup!

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! I almost forgot you were up there, Big Top! But you're absolutely right! Let's see how this plays out in 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!

[Kirby and King Dedede charge at one another with their hammers]

MC Ballyhoo: What will happen when they collide?! Oh, King Dedede jumps just as Kirby swings his hammer! And then Dedede body slams him!

King Dedede: [stands up] Ha ha ha! Look how badly I flattened him!

[Kirby slides under King Dedede and knocks him to the ground]

MC Ballyhoo: You would think King Dedede would remember that Kirby can flatten himself naturally! Kirby is now charging his hammer… and he lets it fly! King Dedede is knocked from the ground right over the edge! Kirby scores… NOOOOOO! King Dedede starts puffing up towards the star platform just before hitting the water! However, it almost appears as if Kirby knew that that would happen! He's standing at the edge, waiting. King Dedede is about to reach the platform… and Kirby swallows him! Kirby walks off the edge… what is he doing?! WHOA! Kirby spits out King Dedede just before hitting the water and gives him one more solid whack downward with the hammer! King Dedede hits the water as Kirby puffs back up to the platform!

[Heroes cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: Kirby scores one for the Heroes, and we are tied up once again! It's 3-3! Remember, we're playing to 5! Okay, next we have Lucina and Walhart!

Walhart: Aw, come on, can't I go up against someone that will actually challenge me? She's just a girl!

Mario: Mamma mia!

Palutena: Oh, he didn't…

[Lucina clenches her fists]

MC Ballyhoo: NOOOOOOO! Sorry Walhart, but this is how it's going to go. Ho ho!

Walhart: Fine. Mewtwo, levitate me to the star! I can't swim in all this armor!

Mewtwo: [groans] Fine.

[Walhart hovers over to the platform while Lucina swims]

MC Ballyhoo: This battle could get ugly! 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!

[Lucina unsheathes Falchion and charges at Walhart]

MC Ballyhoo: Lucina isn't wasting any time! HA HA HA! Walhart looks prepared to go on the defensive with his Wolf Berg and massive armor! Lucina takes multiple swings at Walhart, and they have no effect! She can't pierce through his armor without a Rapier or Armorslayer! Walhart grins and takes a swing at Lucina with Wolf Berg! She blocks it with Falchion, and then… she ducks down and trips him? WHOA! Walhart has now fallen over and can't get back up!

[Pikachu laughs]

Walhart: Laugh all you want! I'm gonna cling to the point of this star, and I weigh so much with all of this armor that you'll never move me an inch! Mwahahaha!

MC Ballyhoo: Walhart is hanging on for dear life while Lucina attempts to shove him over the edge! It doesn't look like he's budging! What will Lucina… oh, what's this? She's attempting to saw the point of the star off with Falchion!

Walhart: WHAT?! I'm not letting that happen!

MC Ballyhoo: Walhart is attempting to get back on his feet! Lucina stops sawing and charges at him! She… WHOA!

[Everyone goes completely silent as they watch Walhart's decapitated head fall into the water]

Lucina: [pushes Walhart's body over the edge] Whatever it takes.

[Walhart's head and body reunite in the water and Mewtwo levitates him back to shore]

Palutena: [whispers] I can't believe she did that.

Walhart: What's going on? What happened?!

Viridi: Well, Lucina sliced your head clean off. Clearly you need more armor.

MC Ballyhoo: HA HA HA! Well, that shocked me as much as anyone, but it was completely legal! So, Lucina has scored for the Heroes! They are now at 4, with the Villains trailing at 3! Now it's time for Viridi vs. Palutena. Viridi must win this round to keep the Villains in this!

Viridi: No problem!

[Palutena and Viridi swim to the star]

MC Ballyhoo: Neither goddess is known for physical strength, but Palutena's got her staff and Viridi's got her Bumpety Bomb. This should be interesting. The round begins is 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!

Palutena: [holds out staff] Heavenly Light!

Viridi: Oh no, I'm seeing the light! What, are you trying to trick me into thinking I'm dead? I'm not a crocodile. Seriously, though, you just made my job easier.

[Huge vines grow out of the star in front of Viridi]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! What's going on?

Viridi: Photosynthesis.

Palutena: What have I done? Explosive Flame!

[A big explosion kills one of the vines]

Viridi: Oh no, you didn't. Hyaah!

MC Ballyhoo: Two of the vines are shooting towards Palutena! Who even knew Viridi had these powers? One vine grabs Palutena's staff and throws it in the water while the other ties her up! She is motionless as Viridi activates her Bumpety Bomb!

Viridi: Children… er… child! Blow her to Skyworld!

[Palutena struggles to break free of the vine]

MC Ballyhoo: Palutena is helpless as the Bumpety Bomb approaches her!

[A loud KABOOM! is heard and Palutena's severely burnt body flies off of the star and into the water]

MC Ballyhoo: Viridi scores for the Villains!

[Villains cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: These battles are getting so intense!

Palutena: [makes it to shore] Sorry, guys. I had no idea she could control plants like that.

Viridi: What you just saw was a sampling. But don't worry, you'll see more soon. You'll see it in HD, as a matter of fact. I'm going to be the main villain in the Kid Icarus sequel. But you should probably leave the fighting to Pit.

MC Ballyhoo: Oh, someone get Palutena some burn heals! Anyway, we are down to our final round! Since all eight members of each tribe…

King K. Rool: Hey, what about me?!

MC Ballyhoo: …have had turns, you may now each select your strongest fighter to go again.

Bowser: Yeah, it's Bowser's turn again! I was just getting warmed up the first time!

Ganondorf: Not a chance. It's going to be Mewtwo.

MC Ballyhoo: All right, now who will the Heroes choose?

[Heroes huddle]

Lucina: I think we should send out Kirby.

Villager: May I ask why?

Palutena: Because he can steal Mewtwo's powers, then throw super effective Shadow Balls at him. Glad we're on the same page, Lucina.

MC Ballyhoo: So who is it going to be?

Lucina: Kirby.

MC Ballyhoo: All right, then it's Kirby vs. Mewtwo! The winner of this round wins Immunity for their tribe!

[Kirby puffs out to the platform while Mewtwo hovers]

Mewtwo: This isn't my first time fighting an adorable little pink guy, but at least Mew was somewhat powerful. This will be a joke.

Kirby: HI!

MC Ballyhoo: As you can see, these two have very different approaches to competition! All right, let the final battle begin in 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!

[Kirby inhales like there's no tomorrow]

Mewtwo: [loses his footing] I can't believe it, I… AHHHH!

[Kirby inhales Mewtwo and takes some of his powers]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! We've now got a Mewtwo Kirby! Mewtwo somehow gets out of Kirby… not sure how that works in Smash and not sure how it works here. But Kirby's got a fully charged Shadow Ball ready to throw at him! That could really hurt… but Mewtwo teleports just before it hits!

Mewtwo: Not bad. Not bad at all. But let's see how you handle this! [uses Confuse Ray]

[Kirby starts hobbling in zigzag patterns around the stage, confused and disoriented]

Lucina: [whispers] Oh no. Oh please, not again…

MC Ballyhoo: Mewtwo has confused Kirby! He picks Kirby up with his psychic abilities and throws him over the edge of the star!

Lucina: Puff up, Kirby! Can you hear me? PUFF UP!

MC Ballyhoo: Kirby has the ability to puff himself back up to the stage, but he still seems too confused to know how to!

[Kirby splashes in the water]

MC Ballyhoo: VILLAINS WIN IMMUNITY!

[Villains cheer]

King Dedede: Yeah!

Bowser: All Bowser, baby!

[Lucina throws Falchion on the ground in frustration]

[Link buries his face in his hands]

MC Ballyhoo: [gives Immunity to Villains] Well done, Villains. That's three challenges in a row now!

[Villains walk back to camp]

MC Ballyhoo: Heroes, yet again you've got a date with me at Tribal Council tonight, where one of you will be the second person sent to Redemption Island. Grab your stuff, head on back to camp.

_Lucina: We were SO CLOSE! I just can't keep losing like this! [wipes away tear] It's all because of Mewtwo! Those clowns wouldn't stand a chance without him!_

* * *

**DAY 6 – VILLAINS**

[Villains enter camp]

King Dedede: Incredible job, Mewtwo!

Mewtwo: [gives him a quizzical glance] Th-thank you…

_Viridi: King Dedede is my closest ally here and Mewtwo is my biggest enemy, yet I was actually glad to hear King Dedede brainlessly congratulate Mewtwo. Now Mewtwo probably thinks King Dedede is trying to get on his side, which I doubt is what's actually happening. This may be helpful if I need to use King Dedede as a spy. _

Mewtwo: I need a few minutes alone in the shelter. Please do not disturb me.

Mr. Resetti: Whatever ya say, boss!

[Mewtwo walks to the shelter, looking deep in thought]

_Mewtwo: King Dedede complimented me for my performance in the challenge while Mr. Resetti called me "boss." Assume for a moment that King Dedede really wants to join my alliance. It must be because he thinks he'll be in trouble in his current alliance. That means that despite what Viridi told him after the last challenge, he still believes that Mr. Resetti is on my side. But if that's true, why did Mr. Resetti call me "boss?" That can't be a term he normally uses. I think it means that he's on Viridi's side, but he's still trying to act like he's on my side. And he thinks I'm really stupid. So I've got these two sound theories that blatantly contradict one another. Just whose side is Mr. Resetti on?_

[Mewtwo kneels in the shelter, bows his head, and closes his eyes]

Walhart: Uh, what's Mewtwo doing?

Ganondorf: It looks like he's praying.

Viridi: Praying to whom? The mad scientists who created him? He is one confused Pokémon.

Ganondorf: I believe he's praying to Arceus. Probably thanking him for the challenge win.

Viridi: I see… well, as much as I'd like to be respectful, I find it hard to believe in those kinds of higher powers.

Ganondorf: Says the goddess.

Viridi: Who says I believe in myself? Maybe I have self-esteem issues.

* * *

**DAY 6 – HEROES**

[Heroes silently enter camp]

_Palutena: Lucina showed a new side of herself today. Even though we all knew Walhart would be revived, I'm still surprised that this kind young woman would go as far as to decapitate her opponent. Perhaps all the fighting she's done in her life has deadened the instincts that would prevent her, like any other human, from going to such extreme measures to win a game. The poor thing._

_Link: Lucina made it clear today that she's literally playing a cutthroat game. I need to do the same to make sure I'm not going to Redemption Island tonight. Mario, Donkey Kong, and I are going to split up and work some magic. I'll talk to Kirby again, Mario will talk to Pikachu, and Donkey Kong will talk to Villager. We're going to try and convince them that Palutena is too big of a threat to stay._

* * *

[Link and Kirby are gathering coconuts together]

Link: Kirby, everyone knows that you're adorable. Especially when you're made out of yarn. But now is your chance to prove to the world that you have a brain.

Kirby: Poyo?

Link: If you vote with the girls, then what happens if the tribe continues to lose? After myself, Mario, and Donkey Kong have been eliminated, they'll target you next. You weren't originally intended to be a part of Palutena's alliance. They only want your vote because they lost Samus.

[Kirby looks deep in thought]

Link: Now let's say you win the next few challenges. If you outnumber the Villains at the merge, you can take them out one by one. But that won't change the fact that once you have to turn on yourselves, you are number five.

Kirby: Aye-ay-aye…

Link: Indeed. But if you join us, I can promise you a spot in the final four where anything could happen. I'd probably take out Mario next, actually, so I'm really offering to take you to the final three. That's a better offer than Palutena can give you. You on board?

Kirby: [smiles] Poyo!

_Link: The legitimacy of my arguments is irrelevant. Kirby doesn't seem like one who does a lot of thinking. He's like a philosophy student; he'll believe anything as long as I use a lot of words and make myself sound intelligent. I'm sure we've got Kirby's vote._

* * *

[Mario and Pikachu are skipping rocks]

Mario: You know-a Pikachu. We-a have-a more in common than-a you think-a.

Pikachu: Pika pi?

Mario: You're-a games have-a sold almost-a half as many as-a mine.

Pikachu: [raises an eyebrow] Pikachu? Pika pika?!

Mario: Oh no! I didn't-a mean to show-a off! I meant it-a as a compliment-a. No-a other franchise can-a say such a thing-a. Well, except-a maybe the Wii-a series, if-a you count-a that. So, what-a would you think about-a voting…

Pikachu: Pika… CHUUUUUUUUU!

[Pikachu shocks Mario with Thunderbolt]

Mario: MAMMA! OKAY, I-A UNDERSTAND! STOP-A SHOCKING ME!

Pikachu: [stops] Pika.

_Mario: I don't-a think we have-a Pikachu's vote._

* * *

[Donkey Kong and Villager are out fishing]

Donkey Kong: So, Villager. You're a pretty tough chick.

Villager: [giggles] Thanks.

Donkey Kong: You and I could go pretty far in this game together. In fact, even after the game is over…

Villager: Look, I respect that you're trying to play the game hard, Donkey Kong. I really do. But our alliance is solid.

Donkey Kong: Darn. You got me. But regardless of whether or not you vote with us, I still think you're one tough chick. And if you're at all interested in grabbing dinner together somewhere after the game…

Villager: You're still trying, aren't you?

Donkey Kong: Not at all. I gave up on Candy a long time…

Villager: [gets a bite, reels it in] I caught a bass! I guess you can tuna fish if it's one of these.

[Donkey Kong cringes]

* * *

[Palutena finds Kirby ten minutes before Tribal Council]

Palutena: Kirby! There you are! I've been looking for you. I just need to make sure you're still on board with us to vote Link out.

[Kirby gets a concerned look on his face]

Palutena: Oh, no! Link talked to you, didn't he?

Kirby: …

_Palutena: I felt very panicked, but I knew I had to remain calm. Kirby is such an innocent little creature. He won't respond well to shouting._

Palutena: Kirby, Link is on the chopping block. He's desperate. Truthfully, it is not in your best interest to vote with them. We would have to draw rocks. You would have a one in six chance of getting sent to Redemption Island. But if you vote with us, Link will be gone for sure. Then we can start winning some challenges, take out the Villains after the merge, and become the final five!

[Kirby sighs]

_Palutena: Okay, so maybe I stretched the truth a little. Having Link gone won't make that big of a difference in our challenge performance. We've got our work cut out for us if we want to be the final five. But I do believe it is in Kirby's best interest to vote with us. Hopefully he will see that._

* * *

[Dramatic music plays as the Heroes enter the Tribal Council area and sit down]

MC Ballyhoo: So, Mario, what's the mood been like at camp now that you've lost three challenges in a row?

Mario: Oh, mamma mia, it's-a been terrible! Lucina is-a taking it-a especially hard-a.

MC Ballyhoo: Lucina, do you feel that's accurate?

Lucina: Yes, definitely. I'm a very competitive person. I'll do whatever it takes to win.

MC Ballyhoo: I think we all noticed that at today's challenge!

Lucina: I knew he'd be revived, and it isn't difficult for me to see a headless body. I saw plenty of them in my own time. Including my father's. [tears stream down her face]

[Palutena hugs her]

MC Ballyhoo: I'm terribly sorry, Lucina. I didn't mean to…

Lucina: It's fine. [wipes tears away] Continue.

MC Ballyhoo: Palutena, at the last Tribal Council it was discussed that you may be viewed as the leader of the group. Now I see you here comforting Lucina. The phrase that's coming to my mind is "motherly figure."

Palutena: As the Goddess of Light, I care for all living beings. I want them to maintain peace and harmony among themselves. Through the process of helping them do so, I suppose you could say that I may have picked up some motherly traits. At any rate, I am used to being a leader.

MC Ballyhoo: Villager, do you view Palutena as your leader?

Villager: Probably. We do look to her for guidance, with regards to both our strategy and work around camp. It seems like everything goes through her.

MC Ballyhoo: Now Link, you dodged a bullet at the last Tribal Council. Are you worried that it will be you tonight?

Link: I'm definitely worried. But if my newly formed alliance does what they said they'll do, it'll go to rocks.

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Who is this alliance composed of?

Link: Myself, Mario, Donkey Kong, and Kirby.

MC Ballyhoo: I take it you tried to recruit others?

Link: Absolutely. But Pikachu and the ladies seem locked at this point.

MC Ballyhoo: Kirby, you don't seem as cheery as usual.

Palutena: I think Kirby is torn. He can vote off Link by joining with us, or he can force a tie by voting with them. I believe his best moving forward is with us.

MC Ballyhoo: Well then, let's find out what he'll do. It is time to vote. Donkey Kong, you're up.

[Dramatic music plays as Donkey Kong approaches the voting area]

[He is followed by Mario, then Link]

[Link holds up his vote – Palutena]

Link: You're an incredible woman, but I need you gone if I want a shot in this game.

[He is followed by Lucina, then Pikachu, then Palutena]

[Palutena holds up her vote – Link]

Palutena: You're the weakest link, so to speak.

[She is followed by Villager, then Kirby]

[Kirby stares at his paper in distress]

[He finally writes something, then sits back down]

MC Ballyhoo: All right, I'll go get the votes.

[MC Ballyhoo grabs the votes and brings them back]

MC Ballyhoo: In case any viewers aren't aware, a new Hidden Immunity Idol is hidden back at camp after the first one gets played. If any of you have found the new idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so.

[A few eyes look in the directions of Link and Palutena, but nobody speaks up]

MC Ballyhoo: All right, then. I'll read the votes. [opens jar] First vote: Link. Second vote: Palutena. Third vote: Link. Fourth vote: Palutena. That's two votes Link, two votes Palutena.

[Neither Palutena nor Link look surprised, but they both look very nervous]

MC Ballyhoo: Fifth vote: Link. Sixth vote: Palutena. Seventh vote: Link. That's four votes Link, three votes Palutena, one vote left.

[Link anxiously taps his foot]

MC Ballyhoo: Eighth vote… Palutena. We are tied.

[Link sighs in relief and gives Kirby a thumbs up. Villager gives Kirby a middle finger up. At least that's what it looks like she would be doing if she had fingers.]

MC Ballyhoo: Here's how it's going to work. Link and Palutena, you are ineligible to vote. The rest of you are going to vote again. You may only vote for Link or Palutena. Donkey Kong, you're up.

[Dramatic music plays as Donkey Kong approaches the voting area again]

[He is followed by the other five, none of whom say a word]

MC Ballyhoo: I'll go get the votes.

[MC Ballyhoo grabs the votes and brings them back]

MC Ballyhoo: I'll read the votes. [opens jar] First vote: Link. Second vote: Palutena. Third vote: Link. Fourth vote: Palutena. Fifth vote: Link. That's three votes Link, two votes Palutena, one vote left.

[Link looks pretty calm, Palutena looks like she knows something bad is about to happen]

MC Ballyhoo: [pulls out the last vote] Second person voted out of Survivor: Nintendo… Link. Bring me your torch.

[Everyone looks shocked except Kirby]

Palutena: Thank you, Kirby!

Link: Darn it, Kirby. Why didn't you just vote for me on the first vote, instead of giving me false hope? [angrily approaches MC Ballyhoo with his torch]

MC Ballyhoo: Link, the tribe has spoken.

[He snuffs his torch]

MC Ballyhoo: You will have a chance to get back in this game. Grab your stuff and head to Redemption Island, where Samus awaits.

[Link heads to Redemption Island without another word]

[MC Ballyhoo looks at the remaining Heroes. The women and Pikachu are beaming, while Mario and Donkey Kong have their faces buried in their hands.]

MC Ballyhoo: Many of you seemed to think Link was holding back your tribe. We'll see if his departure makes a difference. Grab your stuff, head on back to camp.

[Heroes leave Tribal Council]

* * *

[Link shows up at Redemption Island]

_Link: I was so close to getting myself from the bottom of the tribe to the leader of the majority alliance. I should have gotten an alliance of five together on Day 1 before Palutena did. Now I'm paying the price for that. But I'm not giving up yet. I'm still in this game._

Link: Hey, Samus.

Samus: Oh, hey Link. Somehow I'm not surprised to see you here. [laughs] But I'm surprised to hear you talk.

Link: Yeah, well, I started talking too late.

* * *

**THE VOTES**

Donkey Kong: Palutena

Kirby: Palutena

Link: Palutena

Lucina: Link

Mario: Palutena

Palutena: Link

Pikachu: Link

Villager: Link

* * *

**THE REVOTE**

Donkey Kong: Palutena

Kirby: Link

Lucina: Link

Mario: Palutena

Pikachu: Link

Villager: Link


	3. Episode 3: Just Whose Side Is He On?

**EPISODE 3**

**DAY 6 – HEROES**

[Heroes return from Tribal Council]

Palutena: Thank you, Kirby! [hugs him]

Donkey Kong: Yeah, thanks Kirby… [groans]

Lucina: Hey now, you watch your tone. Look at the poor little guy. He knew there was nothing he could do that wouldn't end in people getting upset with him.

Mario: Well, like-a Link-a said, it-a would have been-a better if-a Kirby had just-a voted for him-a right away. Instead-a he had to-a get our hopes up-a.

Kirby: [sighs] Poyo…

Villager: Kirby says he was hoping that Pikachu or I would vote for Palutena. He wanted to join your side. But when he saw the votes were tied, he didn't want to take the risk of drawing rocks.

Donkey Kong: Right, he wanted to join us so badly…

[Kirby breaks into tears]

Palutena: Donkey Kong! Your behavior is uncalled for. Don't listen to them, Kirby. You have done nothing wrong. [hugs him again]

_Palutena: Kirby is such an innocent creature. I would guess that he isn't used to having people get angry at him. Mario and Donkey Kong are just going to make it easier for us to vote them out._

* * *

**DAY 7 – VILLAINS**

Bowser: [walks toward shelter] Hey guys, I got some tree mail!

Walhart: By all means, read it to us.

Bowser: Uhhh, right… about that…

Mewtwo: Oh, for Arceus's sake, you can't tell me you don't know how to read. Even King K. Rool can read.

King K. Rool: Hey, you watch your mouth!

Viridi: [sighs and snatches the note from Bowser] Looks like we all get to go watch the first Redemption Island duel.

Mewtwo: Oh, cool. I wonder who the Heroes voted out.

Ganondorf: Probably Link. They must see by now how weak he is.

Ridley: HYYYYAAAAARRRRGHHHH!

Ganondorf: That's right, Ridley. Now we'll get to see who's been fighting the tougher opponent for all these years.

* * *

**DAY 7 – REDEMPTION ISLAND**

MC Ballyhoo: Come on in, guys! HA HA HA!

[Villains enter arena and sit down]

MC Ballyhoo: [as Heroes enter] Villains getting your first look at the new Hero tribe, Link voted out at the last Tribal Council.

[Villains exchange a few glances as Heroes sit down]

MC Ballyhoo: We will now bring in the competitors in today's duel, Samus and Link.

[Samus and Link enter the arena]

MC Ballyhoo: So, Ganondorf, I don't feel like I'm seeing a very large reaction out of you.

Ganondorf: I'm just not at all surprised. We knew they couldn't keep him around much longer if they want to stand a chance in challenges.

MC Ballyhoo: Ho ho! Harsh words! Well, for today's duel you'll start by digging through the sand pits in front of you for five bags of puzzle pieces. Once you've collected all five bags, open them up and start working on the puzzle. As you can see, there are two bare "trees" standing up on the other side of the sand pits. The trees will look like they are full of leaves when the puzzle is complete. The first person to complete this puzzle stays at Redemption Island. The loser of this challenge will be the first person eliminated from Survivor: Nintendo. All right, we'll draw for spots and get started! HA HA HA!

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: Survivors ready… GO!

[Samus and Link dive into their sand pits and dig]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Samus is tearing through that sand like it's nothing! Link is taking his time. You gotta dig, Link! Samus has already found her first bag! She tosses it aside and keeps going. Sand is flying out of Samus's pit at high speeds! She's found her second bag, but it's still mostly buried. WHOA! She yanks it out of the ground with seemingly little difficulty! Now that's a strong woman!

Palutena: [whispers] That's the way to do it, Samus.

MC Ballyhoo: Link is still struggling to find any of his puzzle pieces. Samus is showing no signs of slowing down. Link finally finds his first bag, and Samus finds her third shortly after! Link's trying to get back in this. Remember, the loser of this challenge will be eliminated from the game! You've gotta DIG! Samus doing just that… and she's found her fourth bag!

Ganondorf: [mutters] See ya, buddy.

MC Ballyhoo: Link has now located his second bag, but he seems to be having trouble pulling it out! Samus is starting to slow down. She only needs one more bag! Link pulls out his second bag and tosses it aside. He's digging at about the same pace as Samus now. Keep digging! This is a challenge you can't afford to lose!

Samus: You want to come and dig for me?

MC Ballyhoo: Ooh, Samus is sassing me! It looks like Link has found his third bag. Once again, it's mostly still buried and he's having a hard time getting it out! Samus finally finds her fifth and final bag! She yanks that thing out of there and is now running with her bags to the puzzle. She starts opening her bags while Link has gotten his third bag out of the sand. He is still digging at a slow but steady pace, looking for those final two bags. Samus quickly sheds her suit so she can more easily work with the small pieces. She is now starting the puzzle!

Lucina: Samus! You dropped a piece on the ground!

Samus: Oh! [picks it up] Thank you!

MC Ballyhoo: Lucina saves Samus from a mistake that could have cost her! Link has found his fourth bag, and he's not giving up! He could still be in this if he can find that last bag soon! Samus has put a few pieces in place, getting a huge head start on the puzzle! Link finally has his last bag and he's not wasting any time hauling his pieces over to the puzzle! Wait… what is he doing? He's unsheathed the Master Sword, he holds the bags out in front of them… And he slices the tops off of all the bags in one fell swoop! Now he doesn't have to waste any time on those knots. He dumps out all the pieces and gets working, while Samus looks to be about halfway done with her puzzle already!

Link: No problem!

MC Ballyhoo: Link is trailing, but still seems confident. Perhaps all the puzzle-solving he has done in his adventures is paying off. WHOA! He's already got four pieces in place! But is it too little too late? Samus is down to a few pieces while Link is making a remarkable comeback! I'm on the edge of my seat! Link is down to only a few pieces now… but Samus gets in her last piece before he can finish!

[Palutena, Villager, Lucina, Pikachu, and Kirby cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: SAMUS WINS THE DUEL AND WILL STAY AT REDEMPTION ISLAND!

[Link collapses on the ground and buries his face in his hands]

[Samus smiles while breathing heavily]

MC Ballyhoo: Now Lucina, I have to ask, why did you help Samus out?

Lucina: Her life has been just as difficult as mine, yet she's remained strong through it all. We bonded with her quickly. She's a good friend and close ally, and we'd love to see her make it back into the game.

Samus: Thanks, Lucina.

Mewtwo: But wait, why did you vote her out?

Lucina: We didn't. Link did after playing an idol. It probably can't hurt to tell you that now.

Ganondorf: Ah, so that's how he made it by the first round!

MC Ballyhoo: Indeed! Well Link, is there anything you'd like to say before you go?

Link: …

MC Ballyhoo: Ho ho! All right then. Drop your buff in the fire on the way out.

[Link drops his buff in the fire, then leaves the arena]

_Link: It hurts to be going home after getting so close in that duel. But I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to get a big enough win streak to make it back into the game. I've got the mental part of the game down, but I just don't have the physical strength. Hopefully Hyrule will not frown on me for my performance, and I will earn some respect for the strategic game I attempted to play. I wish my fellow Heroes the best of luck as they continue this game, particularly Mario and Donkey Kong._

MC Ballyhoo: Congratulations, Samus. You are still in this game. Head on back to your campsite.

Samus: [nods] Thank you.

* * *

**DAY 7 – HEROES**

_Mario: At-a Redemption Island, there was-a talk of Link's-a idol. I remembered that-a after he-a played it, a new-a idol was-a hidden back at-a camp. I don't-a have a clue, but I-a need to start-a looking for it._

Mario: Hey-a everybody, I'm-a going to go-a take a nap-a in the woods.

Palutena: Suit yourself.

_Palutena: He's probably going to look for the idol, but I won't waste my energy trying to beat him to it. There's a good chance he won't find it, as I doubt he has any clues. If there was a clue hidden in the fishing gear we won, it's irrelevant now that it's been relocated. Plus if he does find it, we can always split the vote._

Donkey Kong: Cool, I'll go with you.

_Donkey Kong: He seemed a little suspicious._

Mario: Oh. Okay.

_Mario: I would-a look suspicious if I-a refused to let-a him come._

* * *

[Mario and Donkey Kong are in the woods]

Donkey Kong: You're looking for the Hidden Immunity Idol, aren't you?

Mario: How did-a you know-a?

Donkey Kong: Well, thanks for confirming it. I wasn't actually sure. It just seemed a little odd to see someone announce that he was about to take a nap.

Mario: Oh, cursed mushrooms! You are-a smarter than I-a give you-a credit for.

Donkey Kong: Thank you. You've been a good friend out here, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to find this idol before you.

Mario: Mamma mia! Why?

Donkey Kong: Because if you find it, I'm gone. [hops up into a tree] We may not have any clues, but if it's in a tree, you know I'll find it!

[Donkey Kong swings through the trees and goes out of sight]

_Mario: Oh no! I need-a to find this-a idol before he-a does! It's-a Mario vs. Donkey Kong, once again-a!_

* * *

**DAY 7 – VILLAINS**

_Ganondorf: We managed to put together a deck of 52 "cards." We basically just wrote on leaves using ashes from the fire pit. Of course, the whole thing was my idea. But I'll share. Things get awfully boring out here when you keep winning and don't have to strategize._

Ganondorf: Walhart, got any threes?

Walhart: Curse you! [hands him three threes]

_Viridi: Everyone seems pretty relaxed over here. I'd like for us to not get too cocky, but everyone seems certain that we're going to keep winning challenges. That would be fine with me, but I must stay alert. I decided to join the Go Fish game not only to keep myself amused, but to see if any of the oafs in my alliance are smarter than I give them credit for._

Mewtwo: King Dedede, do you have any kings?

King Dedede: Crud. Here you go. [hands him one king]

Mewtwo: King K. Rool, do you have any kings?

King K. Rool: Of course I do. I am one. [hands him one king]

Mewtwo: Viridi, do you have any kings?

Viridi: Sorry, honey. Go fish.

[Mewtwo groans and draws a card]

Bowser: All right, my turn! Walhart, do you have any kings?

_Viridi: Needless to say, Bowser finished all three games without a single match. Guess he'll be easy to control._

* * *

**DAY 8 – HEROES**

[Donkey Kong hops down from a tree]

_Donkey Kong: I found a huge banana that looked so delectable that I almost thought it was the Hidden Immunity Idol. But I already know that it's a 1-up mushroom I'm looking for. Come to think of it, Mario might be able to find it based on its smell or something. He's collected quite a few of them before. That's frustrating. But I'll still find it first. I've basically checked every tree in our camp at this point. I'm guessing it might be buried somewhere._

Mario: Hello-a Donkey Kong. [grins]

Donkey Kong: BLAH! Where'd you come from?

_Donkey Kong: Mario appears out of nowhere with this evil grin on his face that makes me think he has the idol. And then I saw the bulge in his overalls. I freaked out a little, but then I realized that was just his fat._

Mario: Oh, you-a know, I was just-a in the neighborhood-a.

Donkey Kong: No games, Mario. If you've got the idol, show it to me.

Mario: Now why would-a I do-a that?

Donkey Kong: You're bluffing. There's no way you would tell me you had the idol and not show it to me if you really had it.

Mario: [pulls out 1-up mushroom] Is-a that so?

Donkey Kong: You leave Isa out of this! Sin and Punishment didn't sell enough to… Oh! You actually did find it!

_Donkey Kong: Much to my surprise, he had the idol. Or at least that's what my initial reaction was. Then I looked a little closer…_

Donkey Kong: Then again, it does look a little bit… deformed.

Mario: It's a mushroom, you big-a monkey!

Donkey Kong: I suppose…

_Donkey Kong: It looked too much like a real mushroom. It wasn't as round as the one Link played. Perhaps Mario found a mushroom in the forest and found a way to color it. So assuming that it's fake, I'd better start tearing the ground apart!_

* * *

**DAY 8 – VILLAINS**

[Ridley swoops into camp with four fish in his talons]

Ridley: HYYYYAAAAARRRRGHHHH!

King K. Rool: Whoa, guys, come here! Ridley's caught us some fish!

[Mewtwo, Ganondorf, Viridi, and Mr. Resetti run towards them, Walhart stays in place looking nervous]

Mewtwo: Wow! A couple of these are huge!

Ganondorf: Amazing, Ridley! We had no idea you could catch fish straight out of the water!

Viridi: Ridley confirmed for Smash 5!

Ridley: HYYYYAAAAARRRRGHHHH!

Mr. Resetti: Ya caught a walleye! If ya put a camera on the wall…

Viridi: Don't even try, Mr. Resetti. You can't make fish puns like Villager.

[Mr. Resetti snarls]

Mewtwo: Hey Walhart, Ridley caught some fish!

Walhart: Yeah, I heard. [walks over to where they're standing] The truth is… I'm a vegetarian.

Mewtwo, Ganondorf, Viridi: WHAT?!

Walhart: True conquerors eschew meat and dine on the bounty of the earth.

Viridi: But doesn't meat help build muscle?

Walhart: Perhaps, which is all the more reason to abstain. I must prove that I am the most powerful conqueror on earth even without it. I'm actually a little surprised that the Goddess of Nature isn't a vegetarian as well.

Viridi: There is nothing "unnatural" about eating meat. The stronger creatures devour the weaker ones, just like nature intended.

_Ganondorf: If nature will truly let the weaker creatures die first, then I guess our alliance will prevail over theirs._

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: Come on in, guys! HA HA HA!

[Heroes and Villains enter the challenge area where they see two rafts on the water attached to pulley systems]

MC Ballyhoo: First things first, Villains, I'll take back the Immunity.

[Ganondorf hands it over]

MC Ballyhoo: Once again, Immunity is up for grabs. For today's Immunity Challenge, each tribe will send out one person at a time on a raft. The other tribe members will pull on the top rope, causing the person on the raft attached to the bottom rope to move forward. When the raft can't go any farther, that person will dive into the water where he will find the sunken ship that we have transported straight out of Super Mario 64's Jolly Roger Bay! Several Fairy Bottles are tied to the ship. A little tug is all it will take to free a bottle, and it will then float to the top. With bottle in hand, that player must get back on the raft and be pulled back to the start by his tribemates. The next person goes after the first has dropped the bottle into his tribe's bucket. The first tribe to collect five Fairy Bottles wins Immunity and is safe from tonight's vote. Losers get to come with me to Tribal Council tonight, where somebody will get voted off and join Samus on Redemption Island. In addition, you are playing for Reward. Want to know what you guys are playing for?

[Everyone makes some kind of mumbling noise]

MC Ballyhoo: Ho ho! Try to contain your enthusiasm! The winning tribe will take back this.

[He uncovers a basket, revealing a lot of food]

Everyone: Ahhhhh…

MC Ballyhoo: You've got steaks, doughnuts, some spices, and a couple loaves of bread. Worth playing for?

[Everyone nods or says "yeah"]

MC Ballyhoo: All right, then. Any questions?

Ganondorf: Are there actual fairies in these bottles?

MC Ballyhoo: Uh, no. These are just the empty bottles that fairies are normally found in.

Ganondorf: Then what's the point of using Fairy Bottles in the first place? They can't be any cheaper than the bottles they used on Survivor: Palau.

MC Ballyhoo: Well, to be honest, Link seemed a little upset by all the Mario content. Though I guess he's not even here anymore…

Ganondorf: Whatever.

MC Ballyhoo: Villains, you have two extra people. You cannot sit out the same person two challenges in a row. Who's it gonna be?

Mewtwo: After some very heated arguments, we decided to sit out Mr. Resetti along with whoever lost the most rounds of Go Fish. That was Bowser.

[Bowser groans]

MC Ballyhoo: All right, Bowser, Mr. Resetti, come sit on the bench. Let's get started.

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: Survivors ready… GO!

[Viridi and Donkey Kong climb on the rafts and their tribemates start pulling]

MC Ballyhoo: And they're off! The Villains are off to a bit of an early lead as they've sent out their lightest tribe member first. Viridi reaches the end! Now DIVE! Donkey Kong jumps in right behind her! Now all we can do is wait to see who gets a bottle first.

Lucina: Come on, Donkey Kong. We've seen you swim.

MC Ballyhoo: Donkey Kong and Viridi both pop out of the water with Fairy Bottles in hand! Donkey Kong's on his raft. Viridi struggles a little getting back on. Now PULL! We are neck and neck! Donkey Kong gets back to shore just ahead of Viridi! Now it's Mario and Mewtwo on the rafts! Remember, Mewtwo, you must actually ride the raft. No floating above it! Donkey Kong is pulling like a maniac, clearly used to having ropes and vines in his hands! Mario consequently reaches the sunken ship first!

Palutena: Hope the ship doesn't give him too much nostalgia. He could lose focus.

MC Ballyhoo: Mewtwo reaches the end, and it looks like he's using his psychic powers to retrieve a bottle. He gets a bottle in his hand just before Mario pops out of the water with one. The Villains start pulling Mewtwo back, with a bit of a lead now. Mario's on his raft, and the Heroes are pulling him back. Mewtwo reaches the shore and drops his bottle in the Villains' bucket! It is now an armorless Walhart on the raft! Mario's back with his bottle and the Heroes put Villager on the raft!

Villager: So glad I learned how to swim in New Leaf!

MC Ballyhoo: Pikachu is starting to tire out for the Heroes while King K. Rool is starting to tire for the Villains. Walhart finally reaches the end. He dives down to the ship while Villager is going pretty slowly. The Villains are starting to pull away with it! Villager has finally reached the ship just as Walhart comes back. But wait, he doesn't have a bottle!

Ganondorf: Try one more time, Walhart!

Bowser: Crud. I should be out there!

MC Ballyhoo: What is Kirby…

[Kirby swallows Donkey Kong]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA!

[Kirby takes his powers, then spits him back out]

MC Ballyhoo: Unbelievable! Kirby now possesses Donkey Kong's strength! Villager is back on the raft with a bottle, and she's coming back a little faster with the help of DKirby!

Donkey Kong: You could've warned me a little sooner, Kirby! You gave me a heart attack!

MC Ballyhoo: Donkey Kong is in shock after being swallowed, but he's still pulling as hard as ever as adrenaline kicks in. The Heroes now have the lead! Villager is back with the third bottle for the Heroes. They only need two more! Walhart has finally found a bottle, but he's having a little trouble getting back on the raft! Lucina heads out while Palutena looks like her muscles are giving up on her. Walhart's on his raft and the Villains are tiring out as well. Ridley and Ganondorf are still pulling hard, though! Lucina's at the ship, she dives down. Walhart finally reaches the shore with the third Fairy Bottle for the Villains… but he's too wiped out to get up!

King Dedede: You call yourself a conqueror? Get up now!

[Mewtwo focuses]

MC Ballyhoo: Oh, of course, the overpowered Mewtwo is helping Walhart onto his feet with his psychic abilities.

Walhart: Thanks, I got it from here!

MC Ballyhoo: Walhart drops the third bottle into the Villains' bucket just as Lucina emerges from the water with the fourth for the Heroes! Donkey Kong and his new little buddy are leading the pull to bring her back while the Villains…

King K. Rool: My turn! [hops on raft]

Mewtwo: JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! I was supposed to be next!

Ganondorf: It's too late, Mewtwo, we'll lose time if we argue! Just pull!

MC Ballyhoo: Whether it's because he was too exhausted to keep pulling or his pride kicked in, King K. Rool has hopped on the raft out of turn for the Villains! Meanwhile, Lucina has brought back the fourth bottle for the Heroes! It is now Palutena on the raft. They only need one more! The Villains appear to be slowing down. Could it be because of King K. Rool's weight? Palutena is almost neck and neck with him, and her tribe is one bottle ahead! King K. Rool finally reaches the end, followed shortly by Palutena! The Villains need a miracle now!

Mewtwo: [mutters] You'd better get us a bottle right now.

MC Ballyhoo: King K. Rool pops out of the water first, but he doesn't have a bottle!

[Viridi facepalms]

MC Ballyhoo: Palutena emerges without one as well!

Lucina: [whispers] Don't panic, Palutena. I know you can do this. This is our chance.

MC Ballyhoo: King K. Rool goes down, then immediately comes up again! He's out of breath and back on the raft without a bottle. That will cost the Villains a lot of time! Palutena resurfaces… and she's got a bottle!

Lucina: YES! Now pull!

MC Ballyhoo: This could be the game as the Heroes pull on the rope with everything they've got! About the only thing that could stop the Heroes from winning now is if Palutena got turned into an eggplant. The Villains are pulling back King K. Rool, but it is probably far too late. They're going to finish with only three bottles! Palutena reaches the shore and throws that last Fairy Bottle into the bucket!

[Heroes cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: HEROES WIN IMMUNITY AND REWARD!

King K. Rool: [stumbles back to shore] Sorry guys, I guess I…

Ganondorf: Unless you want to go to Redemption Island tonight, I would suggest you not say a word right now.

[King K. Rool shuts his mouth]

Lucina: We did it, guys! Our tribe won't be decimated!

Villager: Amazing work, Donkey Kong! You too, Kirby!

Bowser: All Bowser, baby!

Viridi: Bowser… we lost. And you didn't even participate.

Bowser: I know! Proof that you need me in order to win!

[Viridi rolls her eyes]

MC Ballyhoo: Great work, Heroes. You broke a three challenge streak with a blowout. [hands Immunity to Lucina] Come grab your food, then head on back to camp.

[Donkey Kong holds the food over his head like a king as the Heroes head out]

MC Ballyhoo: Villains, you'll be joining me tonight for Tribal Council, where one of you will be the first one sent from your tribe to Redemption Island. Head on back to camp, and I'll see you tonight.

[Villains head back to camp]

_Mewtwo: While we probably would have lost anyway thanks to Walhart, what King K. Rool did is inexcusable. We might have to spare Viridi tonight._

* * *

**DAY 9 – HEROES**

[Heroes gleefully waltz into camp and high five each other]

Palutena: We did it, guys!

Villager: Whoo-hoo!

Pikachu: Pika pika!

Lucina: [wipes away tear] I was beginning to worry that the Villains would keep tearing us apart. We're not just here for the coins. We need to prove that good always prevails in the end, no matter how destined for destruction it seems. Thank you, everyone, for the strength that you showed today. [beams while shedding a few tears of joy]

Palutena: We couldn't have done it without your strength, Lucina. [hugs her]

Donkey Kong: [slams down basket of food] Let's eat!

Palutena: Whoa, hold up a second. We need to make sure everyone gets their share.

Donkey Kong: [groans] I guess you're right. Well, you guys figure that out. I'm going to go take a nap in the woods. Call me when the steaks are ready.

_Donkey Kong: Yeah, that was obviously a lie. I'm going to find the Hidden Immunity Idol if it kills me. I don't need to make myself valuable around camp. They'll already send home Mario before me because they know they need me and my tie in challenges._

[Donkey Kong runs into the woods before anyone can protest]

Villager: Wow. Jerk.

Mario: I know-a, right? Don't-a you want-a to eliminate-a him before-a me?

_Palutena: I was actually pleased to see Donkey Kong leave because we can't let him get his hands on any idol clues that might be in this basket. I saw Mario's comment as a good way to get him to leave as well._

Palutena: We'll see, Mario. If you prove yourself to be significantly more useful than him, the odds will lean more in your favor. Would you mind collecting some firewood so we can get a good fire going for these steaks?

Mario: Yes-a ma'am! [runs into the woods]

Palutena: Ugh, did he seriously just call me ma'am? Whatever, we need to find the idol clue in here.

Villager: Ah, so that's why you wanted Mario to leave. Good thinking.

[Pikachu and Kirby start rummaging through the basket]

Lucina: Do we know for sure that there's one in here?

Kirby: Poyo! Aye-ay-aye!

Villager: Kirby says he found something!

[Kirby pulls out a rolled up piece of paper]

Lucina: Yes!

Palutena: Good going Kirby, but let's try to keep our voices down.

[Kirby unrolls the clue and looks very puzzled as he tries to read it]

_Lucina: Watching Kirby holding the idol clue upside down and trying to read it was adorable. But we needed to hurry._

Lucina: Here, give it to me for now, Kirby. We can look at it together later.

* * *

**DAY 9 – VILLAINS**

[Villains enter camp more stone-faced than ever]

_Viridi: I have three plans. If executed correctly, each will spare me tonight. In fact, each will keep my whole alliance in the game. Plan A is to get Mr. Resetti on our side. Plan B is to find the Hidden Immunity Idol. Plan C… is complicated. Hopefully it doesn't come to that. At any rate, this will be a crazy afternoon._

_Mewtwo: A part of me is glad that we lost today. After nine days, we finally get to find out where Mr. Resetti stands._

Mr. Resetti: All right, yahoos! I know y'all are gonna be slittin' each other's throats to get me on yer side. But my mind is set. Viridi goes home tonight!

[brief awkward silence]

_Viridi: Well, I guess that does it for Plan A. I'm certain that he's sincere. He just can't get over my Reset Bombs, despite the factory getting destroyed almost three years ago._

Mewtwo: Come talk to Ganondorf and me for a minute.

Mr. Resetti: All right, sher thing!

[Mr. Resetti walks off with Ganondorf and Mewtwo]

Viridi: Children! We need to meet and discuss our options.

King Dedede: Right.

[Viridi, King Dedede, Bowser, and King K. Rool enter the woods]

* * *

Ganondorf: You'd better not be lying to us.

Mr. Resetti: I swear it! Nothin' y'all have done compares to the atrocities committed by the Reset Bomb Princess!

Mewtwo: Why do you keep calling her that? It's such a cheesy name that it makes us wonder if you're faking the animosity towards her.

Mr. Resetti: Well I'm sorry, boss. Ya won't have to hear the name again once she's gone.

Ganondorf: Somehow, we also have a hard time believing that someone like you would refer to his leader as "boss" and mean it. We wonder if it means you're just pretending to like him.

Mr. Resetti: Look, I'm on yer side! If ya don't believe me, I'll flip to their side!

Mewtwo: All right, we believe you. Just don't try to pull any funny business on us, all right?

Mr. Resetti: Yessir!

_Ganondorf: Do we actually believe him? I don't know. But I think he's our only hope at this point._

Ganondorf: We were wondering if it might make more sense to eliminate King K. Rool first…

Mr. Resetti: NO! I'm only votin' with ya if it's Viridi.

Ganondorf: All right, Shambo. We'll vote off Viridi first.

* * *

Viridi: First of all, I found a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol after we won the last Reward challenge. I've already shown it to King Dedede. It may be the most worthless clue in the history of Survivor. Here, have a look:

_Rocks, trees, logs, and sand_

_Foraging, climbing, or maybe digging you'll be_

_The idol is near one of the above_

_You'll have to explore them all to see_

Viridi: So, Bowser and King K. Rool, I don't suppose you notice any hidden message in here that gives us a more definitive location of this idol?

King K. Rool: Wait a second, I think I see something.

Viridi: Wait… really?!

King K. Rool: Yeah, hand it over for a second.

[King K. Rool takes the clue and starts circling letters]

King K. Rool: See? Get a load of this:

_**(R)**__ocks, trees, logs, and sand_

_Forag__**(i)**__ng, climbing, or maybe __**(d)**__igging you'(__**l)**__l be_

_Th__**(e)**__ idol is near one of the above_

_**(Y)**__ou'll have to explore them all to see_

King K. Rool: Ridley confirmed for Smash 5.

Viridi: Oh, give me a break. I just made a "Ridley confirmed" joke yesterday. You're not clever at all.

Bowser: What do you mean, Viridi? King K. Rool just made an amazing discovery! I just hope they can shrink Ridley while keeping him just as vicious.

Viridi, King K. Rool, King Dedede: …

_King Dedede: My name wasn't always Dedede, you know. My parents actually had my name legally changed to that after they saw my first report card. Yet even I can see that Bowser needs some serious professional help._

Viridi: Uh, moving on… this clue clearly leaves the location of the idol wide open. With Mr. Resetti on Mewtwo's side, I think we should split up and tear the camp apart looking for this thing. It may be our best shot at ensuring we're all still here tomorrow morning.

King Dedede: Wait a minute. I thought you said Mr. Resetti was on our side.

Viridi: I was bluffing. I wanted to put seeds of doubt in the minds of Mewtwo and Ganondorf. You'll see why I did that if we haven't found this idol within the next couple of hours. Now let's search.

* * *

[Mewtwo and Ganondorf are alone on the beach]

Mewtwo: What's going through your head right now?

Ganondorf: Mr. Resetti is our only hope, but I don't trust him at all. I hate putting my fate into the hands of such a disgusting creature.

Mewtwo: I completely understand. I'm also worried because even if he is on our side, Viridi might have found the Hidden Immunity Idol with the clue she found.

Ganondorf: We could try searching through her stuff. But I would imagine that if she found it, she'd be smart enough to keep it with her or hide it somewhere else.

Mewtwo: Yes, she probably would be. [turns head around] Hey, is that Bowser over there?

[Mewtwo and Ganondorf see Bowser digging through the sand and approach him]

Mewtwo: What are you up to, Bowser?

Bowser: Oh, nothing. I'm just… uh… building a sandcastle.

Ganondorf: No, you're digging a hole.

Bowser: That's because… it's an underground castle.

Mewtwo: I must say that an underground castle would probably be harder for Mario to break into than your current one. But somehow I don't think that's what you're really up to.

Bowser: Buzz off, losers! I can't focus with you two pestering me.

Ganondorf: Very well. Have fun.

[Ganondorf and Mewtwo leave Bowser to his digging and find Ridley and Walhart]

Mewtwo: Listen up, guys. Bowser is looking for the Hidden Immunity Idol, and the rest of his alliance is probably looking for it as well. That means they haven't found it yet.

Ganondorf: Mr. Resetti will only vote with us if we vote for Viridi. But if she gets her hands on it, then one of us is toast.

Walhart: So you're suggesting that we look for it now?

Mewtwo: Yes. I would suggest that we start in the sand because that's where Bowser was looking. Look near any logs or sticks or other landmarks that you can find.

Walhart: Very well. Let's tear this beach apart.

* * *

[Viridi runs into King Dedede as he searches through a tree]

Viridi: I take it you haven't had any luck yet?

King Dedede: Nope. And I don't think I can search much longer. I'm exhausted.

_Viridi: After about three hours, nobody had found the idol. It was time to execute Plan C._

Viridi: I have a job for you, King Dedede. A job that could keep us in this game.

King Dedede: I'm listening.

Viridi: Okay, here's what I need you to do…

* * *

[Mewtwo and Ganondorf are talking on the beach]

Ganondorf: At this point, it may be best to assume the worst. Viridi may have found the idol already. That's why we can't find it.

Mewtwo: If Viridi does have the idol, it puts us in an extremely difficult situation. Mr. Resetti will only vote with us if we vote for Viridi. But if we vote for Viridi and she plays her idol, then one of us goes to Redemption Island. Probably either you or me.

Ganondorf: It would probably be me, since they'll feel that they need you in challenges.

Mewtwo: You're right, and we can't let that happen. So what are we going to do?

King Dedede: I can help.

[Mewtwo and Ganondorf quickly turn their heads in his direction]

Mewtwo: How much did you hear?

King Dedede: Not much. But it doesn't matter because I'm joining your side.

Ganondorf: Say what?

_Ganondorf: Perhaps King Dedede is a coward who will ditch his alliance to save himself when he realizes the alliance is in jeopardy. Nevertheless, I know I need to refrain from getting too excited and be skeptical of what he says._

King Dedede: Here's the deal. Mr. Resetti has been lying to you. His over-the-top animosity towards Viridi is fake. He actually wants to vote you out, Mewtwo, because of the way you dragged him through that first Immunity Challenge.

Mewtwo: I see. And your alliance is planning to vote for me with him?

King Dedede: The other three will. Viridi claims that they don't have a choice but to go along with what Mr. Resetti says. But I'm afraid that if we vote you out, we wouldn't be as strong in challenges. We would then have to vote off Ganondorf, Ridley, and Walhart, making our tribe weaker with each vote. Then the Heroes would outnumber us at the merge and take the rest of us out.

Ganondorf: So you're willing to flip alliances to make sure that doesn't happen.

King Dedede: That's right.

Ganondorf: Who would you have us vote out first, then? Viridi?

King Dedede: No, we can't go for Viridi because she found the Hidden Immunity Idol.

_Mewtwo: I couldn't tell if he was bluffing or not. Viridi could very well have found the idol. Would she have told him about it? I don't know._

Mewtwo: We thought she might have it.

King Dedede: Yep, she found it in a tree a couple hours ago. So first we have to get rid of that horrible creature known as Mr. Resetti. He is too weak in challenges. I'll try to get Viridi to play her idol tonight by planting seeds of doubt in her mind about where Mr. Resetti stands. We can vote her out next.

Ganondorf: Wow, you sound like you've really thought this through.

King Dedede: I'm not as stupid as I like to act sometimes. I just didn't want to show anyone my true intellect because I feared it would put a target on my back. But now I have no choice.

Mewtwo: Cool. We feared that Mr. Resetti was on Viridi's side. I guess we have no choice but to trust you now. And I certainly won't be missing that weasel.

King Dedede: Nor will I, my friend. [smiles]

* * *

Viridi: So you're sure you told them everything I told you to say?

King Dedede: Yes, they asked me pretty much everything you thought they would. And it was kind of hard to forget my lines after you made us rehearse it for an hour and a half.

Viridi: Excellent! And they bought it?

King Dedede: Yep, they sure did.

Viridi: Well, I wouldn't be too sure. They're both very intelligent. But our options are limited at this point. Let's go tell Bowser and King K. Rool the plan.

* * *

[Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Walhart, and Ridley are taking a swim]

Ganondorf: Listen closely, everyone. We need to decide whether we'll vote for Mr. Resetti or Viridi tonight. We only have about an hour left before Tribal Council.

Mewtwo: Let's lay out the pros and cons of each option for Walhart and Ridley. It's a little complicated.

Ganondorf: The pros for voting Viridi are simple: if Mr. Resetti voted with us, then we'd take out a strategic threat and be in control of the next few votes with our numbers advantage, regardless of what King Dedede did. Unfortunately, doing so would be risky. First of all, Mr. Resetti might be on their side. If King Dedede voted for Resetti, we voted for Viridi, and the other four voted for one of us, then King Dedede would get to decide who goes home on the revote. And he'd probably feel that we don't trust him because we didn't vote with him, so he'd go back to his original alliance and send one of us to Redemption Island. Second, Viridi might have the Hidden Immunity Idol. If she plays that, then it won't matter if Mr. Resetti was on our side or not.

Mewtwo: It's very risky, indeed. Then again, so is voting for Mr. Resetti. On the bright side, we probably wouldn't have to worry about an Immunity Idol. In fact, if King Dedede is telling the truth, he might get her to play her idol tonight. We'd take out someone that is holding us back in challenges, and we'd still have the numbers advantage as long as King Dedede voted with us. But of course, King Dedede might be lying to us. Perhaps he's trying to get us to vote out Mr. Resetti because that rat actually is on our side. We could be voting out our own alliance member. The alliances would be tied at four people each, getting them back into the game.

Walhart: Mr. Resetti disgusts me. Just whose side is he on?

Ganondorf: That's what we've all been asking ourselves since day one. I would guess that Viridi's alliance has been wondering as well. Whatever happens tonight, at least we'll finally get to find out.

Walhart: This is all making my brain hurt. Why can't I just crush his skull with my axe?

Ganondorf: Because… that would just get you thrown out of the game… and into a jail cell.

_Ganondorf: This is a huge vote tonight. This could change the course of the game. I just don't know what to do. I'll be kicking myself for the rest of my life if we vote for the wrong person. We might as well flip a coin and hope it doesn't come down._

* * *

[The Villains enter the Tribal Council area as dramatic music plays]

MC Ballyhoo: Behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch and approach the flame. Dip it in and get fire. In this game, fire represents your life. Once your fire is gone, so are you.

[The Villains light their torches, lean them against the wall, and sit down]

MC Ballyhoo: So, you've arrived at your first Tribal Council. How did it feel to lose after a three challenge win streak, King K. Rool?

King K. Rool: It was awful. What else do you want me to say?

MC Ballyhoo: I think you've said enough to show us the mood you guys are in right now! Do you feel any responsibility for the loss today?

King K. Rool: Absolutely. My adrenaline got the better of me. But I don't think I'll be voted out because of it.

MC Ballyhoo: Mewtwo, describe for me in one word the afternoon at camp.

Mewtwo: Chaos.

MC Ballyhoo: Ho ho! Well, I guess I did ask for one word. King Dedede, do you feel that this tribe has a leader?

King Dedede: Nobody really leads the tribe yet because there are two alliances competing for power. Mewtwo and Ganondorf are leading one alliance while Viridi and I are leading ours.

MC Ballyhoo: Wow, Viridi, that was a very straightforward response. Do you feel you are leading an alliance?

Viridi: I don't mind him being straightforward because we all know where the alliances stand. We've known since day one. And yes, I am a sort of head of one of them. We've got King K. Rool and Bowser while Mewtwo and Ganondorf have Walhart and Ridley. Mr. Resetti is in the middle, and for all we know he could vote for Russell Hantz.

Mr. Resetti: I ain't heard such rubbish since they told me I wouldn't be an assist trophy in Smash 4! I made my loyalties clear a long time ago. I'm takin' ya out, Viridi, and I think ya know that. Yer in denial.

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Things are getting heated! Ganondorf, do you believe that Mr. Resetti is voting for Viridi tonight?

Ganondorf: The more often Mr. Resetti screams that he's on our side, the more suspicious it looks.

Mr. Resetti: Whaddaya mean by that?!

Ganondorf: Well, the way you start screaming whenever the subject of your loyalties arises makes it look like you're just a really bad liar who thinks talking louder will somehow compensate for the false claims you're making.

Mr. Resetti: I always scream! It's just who I am! Haven't ya played Animal Crossin'?

Ganondorf: As a matter of fact, I have. I just don't ever have a need to reset my game.

Mr. Resetti: All right, I respect that.

MC Ballyhoo: Let's talk about the Hidden Immunity Idol. Bowser, has there been talk about who might have it?

Bowser: Oh yeah. We've talked about it. But we don't really know who has it.

Mewtwo: I think everyone here is aware that both tribes were searching high and low for it all afternoon. There is a good chance that someone has found it.

MC Ballyhoo: Any idea who?

Mewtwo: Well… I think Viridi might have it.

[Viridi puts on an evil grin]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! That would sure make it hard to vote her out.

Walhart: Listen, bub. Can we shut up and vote now?

MC Ballyhoo: Very well. Walhart, why don't you go first?

[Dramatic music plays as Walhart approaches the voting area]

[He is followed by Ridley, then Mr. Resetti]

[Mr. Resetti realizes that he can't reach the jar. MC Ballyhoo brings him a few phonebooks to stand on.]

[Mr. Resetti holds up his vote – Viridi]

Mr. Resetti: Hopefully this vote will show y'all where I stand once and fer all.

[He is followed by King K. Rool, then Mewtwo, then Viridi]

[Viridi holds up her vote – Mr. Resetti]

Viridi: SCRAM!

[She is followed by King Dedede, then Ganondorf, then Bowser]

[Bowser holds up his vote – Risiteye]

Bowser: Your name's hard to spell. Hope this is close enough.

[Bowser sits back down]

MC Ballyhoo: All right, I'll go tally the votes.

[MC Ballyhoo grabs the votes and brings them back]

MC Ballyhoo: If anybody has a Hidden Immunity Idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so.

[Mewtwo and Ganondorf cast glances in Viridi's direction. Viridi remains seated and stone-faced.]

MC Ballyhoo: All right. I'll read the votes.

[Beads of sweat trickle down Viridi's face]

MC Ballyhoo: First vote: Mr. Resetti.

Mr. Resetti: WHAT IN TARNATION?!

MC Ballyhoo: Second vote: Viridi.

Ganondorf: [whispers] Wait, does that mean…

MC Ballyhoo: Third vote: Looks like it's supposed to be Mr. Resetti. Fourth vote: Mr. Resetti. That's three votes Mr. Resetti, one vote Viridi.

[Viridi lets out a sigh of relief and smiles]

MC Ballyhoo: Fifth vote: Mr. Resetti.

[Mr. Resetti mutters something about Mewtwo's mother under his breath]

MC Ballyhoo: Third person voted out of Survivor: Nintendo… Mr. Resetti. That's five, that's enough, bring me your torch.

[Mr. Resetti stands up and looks at Mewtwo and Ganondorf]

Mr. Resetti: FOOLS! WHAT COULDA POSSIBLY MADE YA I WAS THE ENEMY?! AS Y'ALL CAN SEE, I VOTED FER VIRIDI!

Ganondorf: We messed up, Mewtwo.

Mewtwo: I noticed.

[Viridi beams and high fives King Dedede]

[Mr. Resetti continues screaming at the top of his lungs as he brings his torch to MC Ballyhoo]

MC Ballyhoo: Mr. Resetti, the tribe has spoken.

[He snuffs his torch]

MC Ballyhoo: You will have a chance to get back in this game. Grab your stuff and head to Redemption Island, where Samus awaits.

[Mr. Resetti turns and faces the Villains]

Mr. Resetti: Y'all better watch yerselves! I'll be waitin' at Redemption Island to tear apart whichever of ya creeps gits there next!

[Viridi gives him a sarcastic "Oh no, whatever shall I do" look]

[Mr. Resetti scowls and heads to Redemption Island]

[MC Ballyhoo turns and faces the remaining Villains]

MC Ballyhoo: Well, you guys made an interesting move by taking out the person in the middle. If what I've heard tonight is accurate, we now have two solid alliances of four that will be butting heads if you lose again. Grab your stuff, head on back to camp.

[Villains leave Tribal Council]

* * *

[Mr. Resetti shows up at Redemption Island]

_Mr. Resetti: I ain't got a clue why Mewtwo and Ganondorf would turn on me. I coulda helped them take out the Reset Bomb Princess once and fer all. Now if they lose again, they'll be drawin' rocks. And I'll grind up whoever has the misfortune of drawing that white rock and comin' to square off against me here!_

Mr. Resetti: Hey there, Sammy!

Samus: [smiles nervously] Uh… hi, Mr. Resetti.

_Samus: This could be a really long night._

* * *

**THE VOTES**

Bowser: Mr. Resetti

Ganondorf: Mr. Resetti

King Dedede: Mr. Resetti

King K. Rool: Mr. Resetti

Mewtwo: Mr. Resetti

Mr. Resetti: Viridi

Ridley: Mr. Resetti

Viridi: Mr. Resetti

Walhart: Mr. Resetti


	4. Episode 4: Too Much Water

**EPISODE 4**

**DAY 9 – VILLAINS**

[Villains return from Tribal Council]

Walhart: Can somebody please explain to me what just happened? I'm so confused. Why did you vote out your own ally?

King Dedede: He wasn't our ally. He was on your side the whole time, genius! Didn't you see that he voted for Viridi? Ha ha ha! Your so-called "leaders" didn't see that coming, now did they? You hear that, Mom and Dad? I just outsmarted Mewtwo and Ganondorf! Bet you're rethinking my name now, aren't you?

Ganondorf: Shut it, King Dedede. I'm not entirely convinced that that was even your plan.

King Dedede: What are you talking about? I'm a king! I manipulate people every day for a living! You don't think I could come up with a plan like that?

_Viridi: You're right, you are a king. Just like in chess, you sit there and look important while your female "accomplice" does all the dirty work._

Ganondorf: Perhaps you're smarter than we give you credit for. Perhaps not. Either way, I'm not in the mood to have you yapping in my ear.

King Dedede: Cry me a river. You're just being a sore loser.

_Ganondorf: Hate this guy._

Ganondorf: Somehow I think you'll act like a much bigger sore loser when a member of your tribe draws the white rock.

King K. Rool: Wait, what's this about a rock?

Ganondorf: You're clueless if you think voting Mr. Resetti out changed anything. If we go to Tribal Council again before the merge or a tribe swap, the vote will be tied 4-4 for sure. Then all of our tribe members will draw rocks, save for the two that the votes were split between. As Viridi has mentioned previously, nature intends for the strong to devour the weak. That's probably why Mr. Resetti ended up getting sent to Redemption Island. If nature continues its course, the white rock will be drawn by one of you. Probably you, King K. Rool. Isn't that right, Goddess of Nature?

Viridi: You're bluffing. There's no way you believe any of that. You're just trying to get one of us to chicken out and flip over to your alliance. Which would be stupid.

_Viridi: You know, he raises a good point. Did I make a mistake in aligning with these buffoons? Am I violating nature's natural course by trying to keep them in the game? I sure hope not. I have little doubt that we'll be drawing rocks at our next Tribal Council. But it's probably time for me to leave superstition behind and acknowledge that my alliance has just as good a chance as theirs of surviving the draw._

Mewtwo: I can tell by your quick response to Ganondorf that you are a sharp girl who understands this game. I'm still curious about who masterminded the plan to oust Mr. Resetti. Were you at all involved? I'd like a straightforward answer.

Viridi: It was his idea, though I might have given him a few ideas as to what he should tell you guys to make it as believable as possible.

Mewtwo: Is that so?

_Mewtwo: Interestingly, I think I might believe her. Sometimes even the craziest people get good ideas. After all, a broken clock is right twice a day. Perhaps that's what happened with King Dedede. I'd better keep an eye on him, while simultaneously keeping my other eye on Viridi._

King Dedede: Of course! I'm the one running the show here! Viridi's just my accomplice.

_Viridi: A good way to get out of confessing something is to tell them a part of the truth, without revealing the part that you really don't want them to know. Mewtwo would have remained suspicious if I had simply denied any involvement. Admitting to some coaching made the story more believable. It also helps that King Dedede has such a big mouth and huge ego. Now the target on King Dedede's back is bigger than mine. Though even without the targets, I think he'd be easier to hit to begin with…_

* * *

**DAY 10 – REDEMPTION ISLAND**

MC Ballyhoo: Come on in, guys! HA HA HA!

[Heroes enter arena and sit down]

MC Ballyhoo: [as Villains enter] Heroes getting your first look at the new Villain tribe, Mr. Resetti voted out at the last Tribal Council.

Villager: [whispers] Oh, poor Samus.

[Villains sit down]

MC Ballyhoo: We will now bring in the competitors in today's duel, Samus and Mr. Resetti.

[Samus and Mr. Resetti enter the arena]

MC Ballyhoo: You don't look so good, Samus.

Samus: Yeah, well, Resetti here made sure of that. I didn't get a wink of sleep because this vermin was yapping in my ear all night about Reset Bombs and worthless clone characters.

[Mewtwo and Ganondorf clench their fists]

_Ganondorf: As a clone of Captain Falcon in Smash Bros, I figured he was talking about me. Then I realized that Mewtwo is literally a clone of Mew. I guess he's angry at both of us._

MC Ballyhoo: Ready to get to today's duel?

Mr. Resetti: Yeah, get on with it, yer testin' my patience.

MC Ballyhoo: Okay, geez. For today's duel, we'll once again be taking a step away from traditional Survivor challenges for something more Nintendo-oriented. Balloons with gifts attached to them will float across the arena. Your goal is to shoot down the seven balloons of the color assigned to you using a slingshot. You will be shooting from the ground inside a circle that you must not step outside of. After all seven of your gifts are on the ground, run out to each one and tear it open. You'll find a letter tile in each gift. Bring all seven tiles back to the spot you were shooting from and rearrange them to form a seven letter word. The first to do so will stay at Redemption Island. The loser will be the second person eliminated from Survivor: Nintendo. We'll draw for spots and get started.

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: All right, Samus is shooting down red balloons while Mr. Resetti is going for blue. Survivors ready… GO!

[Samus and Mr. Resetti pick up their slingshots and rocks and start firing away]

MC Ballyhoo: There's an invisible barrier that will prevent any of the gifts from floating away. We've also set up an artificial air current that will make sure none of the balloons stay in one spot for too long. There's a bit of a learning curve to this. Obviously Mr. Resetti has seen many of these in his day, but he has not been known to shoot any down himself. WHOA! Samus hits her first balloon, and the gift plunges to the ground.

Villager: [mutters] Took you long enough.

MC Ballyhoo: Samus has much more experience with shooting things than Mr. Resetti, but slingshots typically aren't her thing. She seems to be adjusting pretty quickly, while Mr. Resetti can't seem to pull back the slingshot far enough to shoot the rock more than a few feet!

Mr. Resetti: Ah, shaddap!

MC Ballyhoo: Samus shoots down her second gift! And then she immediately hits another balloon. Samus is on fire! Mr. Resetti needs to make something happen right now if he wants a prayer at staying in this game!

[A red balloon floats towards Mr. Resetti]

Mr. Resetti: Ha! I got this one! [fires a rock]

MC Ballyhoo: NOOOOOO! You're shooting the blue balloons, Mr. Resetti! By shooting down one of Samus's balloons, Mr. Resetti has brought her up to four gifts down… make that five! Great shot from Samus! All seven blue balloons are still in the air, while there are only two red ones left! This looks like it could end as a total blowout for Samus unless something changes quickly.

Viridi: Good riddance, Resetti.

MC Ballyhoo: Samus narrowly avoids one of Mr. Resetti's balloons. Mr. Resetti's rocks are finally getting some height, but is it too little too late? Samus's sixth gift falls to the ground… and Mr. Resetti throws his slingshot on the ground!

Mr. Resetti: I quit! I ain't wastin' any more strength!

MC Ballyhoo: Mr. Resetti seems to have given up as Samus pops the last red balloon! Samus runs out onto the course to open her gifts and collect her letter tiles. She steps out of her suit, probably to get more speed, but it doesn't seem to matter at this point.

Mr. Resetti: Well, maybe y'all need to stop only lettin' models and buff guys onto the show! Maybe I'd have a chance if Survivor still played like it did back in my day!

MC Ballyhoo: Now Mr. Resetti is displaying unsportsmanlike conduct by coming up with the worst excuses known to mankind!

Mr. Resetti: ARE YA FER REAL?! NO, YA AREN'T CUZ YER FAKE, JUST LIKE EVERYTHIN' ELSE ON THIS SHOW!

MC Ballyhoo: HA HA HA! Your logic is even more abysmal than that of a poster on the Survivor Facebook page. What exactly is fake about this show? By golly, you were a part of it! Have you not been living on Isle Delfino for ten days? Have we been sneaking anyone extra food?

[Palutena's covers her wide-open mouth]

_Palutena: Whoa, MC Ballyhoo is spitting fire! I don't think we've seen a Survivor host get this angry since Colton quit Blood vs. Water!_

Mr. Resetti: Well, no… but the contestants are fake! Probably had all sorts of plastic surgery! It's like ya don't get normal people anymore! Ya don't even get anyone over 35 anymore!

Viridi: Right, because Bowser and King K. Rool are SO hot. Oh, and don't forget King Dedede!

Palutena: And as much as I hate to admit it, Viridi and I are quite a few years older than 35.

Ganondorf: As am I.

MC Ballyhoo: And I seriously doubt that Samus's looks are the reason why you're losing this challenge. Speaking of which, WHOA! I almost forgot there was a challenge going on! While we've been arguing, Samus has gathered all seven tiles. She's trying to unscramble the word…

Samus: Oh, wow. [laughs] Nice word, guys.

MC Ballyhoo: …and she's done it! The word is "Sakurai!" SAMUS WINS THE DUEL AND WILL STAY AT REDEMPTION ISLAND!

[Samus smiles as both Heroes and Villains cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Even Mr. Resetti's tribemates are cheering! I guess that shows what they think of him! Listen, Mr. Resetti, I'm sorry that I snapped at you…

Mr. Resetti: Save yer fake apologies, Picasso. None of ya respect me! None of ya ever bothered to find out who I really am. What, ya don't think I have a family and all that? I wasn't always like this, ya know! When I played video games as a child, I'd avoid resettin' just cuz I didn't like losin' my data. But it ain't somethin' I'd get mad at anyone fer! The truth is, there's a reason why resettin' gives me the reaction that it does.

[Everyone is silent as they witness Mr. Resetti burst into tears]

Mr. Resetti: When I was a young mole, my ma meant the world to me. Don and I never got along well cuz of our differin' personalities. And my pa? He was usually too drunk to even recognize us. My ma was all that I had! So when I found out at age sixteen that she had been murdered… I… I just broke!

[Pikachu and Kirby start to cry as the other castaways look shocked]

Mr. Resetti: The mole that killed her almost got away with it, too! He destroyed as much of the evidence as he could. He tried to make it look like… like it had never happened. Like my ma had never happened!

[Pikachu stands up and walks over to Mr. Resetti. He gives him a big hug.]

Mr. Resetti: That's my issue with resettin'. Someone new moved into yer town? Just reset the game and it's like that poor guy was never there. It just… takes away our humanity. People need to see things… as they really happened. We don't get second chances in the real world. I can't just hit a button and bring my ma back, I mean… aw man, I don't even know if I'm makin' sense anymore. I just get a lot of emotions swirlin' up inside me when I hear anythin' about resettin', and it ain't fair fer y'all to have to put up with my yappin'. I apologize to Villager. And I apologize to Viridi.

Villager: All these years… I had no idea. I'm so sorry, Mr. Resetti.

Mr. Resetti: Ya don't have to apologize. Ya ain't done nothin' wrong by getting' fed up with my behavior. Anyone would be.

MC Ballyhoo: Mr. Resetti, thank you for giving us a better understanding of where you're coming from. Unfortunately, we still have to send you on your way.

Mr. Resetti: Yeah, I hear ya. I'm gonna SCRAM myself this time! I'll drop my buff in the fire on the way out and all.

[Mr. Resetti walks toward the fire, then realizes he can't reach it]

MC Ballyhoo: Allow me. [drops his buff in the fire]

Mr. Resetti: [waves] Good luck, everyone! [leaves the arena]

_Mr. Resetti: It felt great to let all that out. I feel free. Hopefully I can start becomin' a better mole now. I've really been carvin' a bad image for myself with my antics. By the time there's a Wii U Animal Crossin' game, I'll be someone people can respect._

MC Ballyhoo: Once again, Samus, congratulations. That's two duels you've won now. Only time will tell if you can keep it up. Head on back to your campsite.

Samus: [nods] Thank you.

* * *

**DAY 10 – VILLAINS**

[Villains return from Redemption Island]

Mewtwo: Did any of you know?

Ganondorf: You mean about Mr. Resetti's mother? No, I had no idea. It doesn't sound like Villager even knew.

King Dedede: I guess there's a heart in me somewhere because I really felt bad for the guy.

Viridi: He was the Colton of this season. It's easy to just hate every inch of him, but in reality he's just an insecure guy that we should be feeling sorry for.

King K. Rool: Wow, it's difficult to feel like the Villain tribe right now.

Mewtwo: I know what you mean.

_Mewtwo: It's amazing how mellow we're all feeling right now thanks to Mr. Resetti's meltdown. It just goes to show that most "villains" really aren't all bad. We feel compassion for others. Occasionally._

Ganondorf: So the Villains are officially down to two alliances of four now.

Viridi: It would appear so.

Bowser: So what does that mean again?

Walhart: Seriously, Bowser? Even I've got it figured out. It means that if we lose again, we're drawing rocks unless someone decides to try something crazy.

Mewtwo: Whoever draws the rock of a different color will be eliminated, and his or her fellow alliance members will be in serious trouble.

Ganondorf: Of course, the tribes could get mixed up within the next few days here.

King Dedede: Let's just start winning challenges again so we don't have to worry about it!

_Viridi: Winning challenges could keep us all in the game longer, but a part of me wants to lose the next challenge so we can find out which alliance the rocks will favor. It's going to be the only thing on my mind now until it happens. Perhaps it would be best if the tribes mixed up. But that could also be catastrophic. The days go by so slowly here when you're desperate to see how things will play out._

* * *

**DAY 10 – HEROES**

[Heroes return from Redemption Island]

Palutena: Wow. That was something.

Villager: Poor guy. He's treated me like trash on many occasions, yet I can't help but feel sorry for him now. I guess that's why you shouldn't judge people until you know their whole story.

Pikachu: Pika pika… [cries]

Palutena: Aw, don't cry, Pikachu. He'll be okay. It was probably best for him to leave the game. Maybe now he'll be willing to get the counseling and meds that he needs.

Villager: And he still has Don. Maybe the two of them can work out their differences.

_Donkey Kong: We just got back from watching Samus destroy Mr. Resetti in a duel, and we're feeling a little down because the latter revealed a lot of information about his life that none of us had known about. I'm also feeling down because I still haven't found the Hidden Immunity Idol. I'm afraid that means that one of the girls has found it, or perhaps that it's buried deep somewhere. That would make it almost impossible to find without a clue._

* * *

[Heroes are huddled up inside their shelter in the evening as heavy rain falls]

Lucina: The gods must be insane. Either that or someone let out Primal Kyogre. This is unbelievable.

Palutena: For once I would welcome Pyrrhon's presence. Maybe he could make the sun come out. Assuming his powers are strong enough to back up his ego.

Villager: Hey Pikachu, you didn't happen to bring along Brock's frying pan, did you? Maybe we could use it as a drying pan.

[Everyone laughs]

Villager: And hey, maybe if it's still raining during our next challenge, you can use Thunder on Mewtwo and it won't miss!

Pikachu: [laughs] Pikachu, pi pi.

Villager: Ah, well, maybe we'll have to find the TM and take care of that.

Lucina: I love you, Villager.

Villager: Aw, I love you too, Lucina.

[Mario rolls his eyes]

_Mario: Mamma mia, how can I-a even try to-a fit into a group-a of-a luvvy-duvvy women like-a these?_

* * *

**DAY 11 – VILLAINS**

[The Villains, save for Ridley, are crammed together in their shelter as the rain continues to fall]

Viridi: Hey Mewtwo, isn't there a way you can put a force field around this shelter? Like that blue bubble you surrounded yourself with when you fought Mew?

Mewtwo: I could try, but the energy required to create one that large and sustain it for more than an hour or so would be too much to lose. I need to save my energy for the challenges.

Viridi: Guess I'm not in a position to argue with that. [sighs] I wish the Heroes brought Charizard along instead of Pikachu. He probably would've cleared the rain up with Sunny Day by now.

King Dedede: I don't know that Charizard qualifies as a Hero, though. He wasn't always very cooperative with Ash.

Viridi: Sheesh, King Dedede, it was a joke. Don't be so thick. Your body is thick enough already.

_Ganondorf: It's the morning of Day 11 and we're all a little cranky because the rain kept us up all night. Viridi's made a few wisecracks that are making me feel really paranoid about her. I think she's a lot smarter than I ever would have guessed. I'm so mad that we didn't eliminate her when we had the chance._

Viridi: Seriously, I give this island 7.8/10. Too much water.

Ganondorf: You're hilarious, Viridi. So, has anyone figured out where Ridley sleeps at night yet?

Mewtwo: I've been wondering about that, but even I have trouble communicating with him. For all we know, he might be flying down to the Corona Mountain cave every night.

King K. Rool: Isn't leaving the campsite against the rules?

Viridi: Sure, but who wants to be the one to tell Ridley he can't do something? Somehow I don't think Ridley would feel too intimidated by any of the Toads that MC Ballyhoo's got producing this show.

Bowser: That's not fair!

Viridi: Since when did you play fair, Bowser? Wasn't Poopa La Koopa's motto to "cheat, beat, and be merry?" But you're right. If we find out that he's been leaving the campsite, none of us will vote for him at the Final Tribal Council. Sound good?

Bowser: No, not really. I want him gone now!

Mewtwo: Not happening, Bowser. We need him for the challenges.

_Mewtwo: I'm insulted that Bowser thinks Ganondorf and I would be stupid enough to vote out a member of our alliance. Was that Bowser's first "strategic move?" If so, he's coming to the Final Three with me._

Walhart: Speak of the devil, there he is!

[Ridley swoops down over the ocean and tries to catch fish]

Ganondorf: Amazing. It's like he's immune to the rain.

Bowser: RAWWWRRR! I could do that if I wanted to.

_Mewtwo: Ridley has proven that he is a strong ally to have for now, but he may be the one person on this island that could threaten me in Immunity Challenges. He's someone to get rid of ASAP after the merge._

* * *

**DAY 11 – HEROES**

_Lucina: It's late afternoon and the rain has finally stopped, for now at least. It's time to bust out that idol clue. While it is in my possession at the moment, our alliance had intended to look at it as a group. I considered looking for it on my own for a while. I figured if I found it, I could leave it where it is, show the others the clue, and then go back to the spot and act like I had just found it. I ultimately decided that it would be too risky to do so. If Palutena or Villager caught me looking for it, I would immediately be number five in the alliance. So I've decided to solidify the alliance by having us all read it together._

Lucina: Okay, we're sure that Mario and Donkey Kong aren't listening in?

Villager: I think we're safe. Go ahead and read it.

Lucina: Very well: [clears throat]

_This idol still eludes you_

_It seems nowhere to be found_

_This safety isn't buried_

_Nor directly on the ground_

Palutena: I guess it's in a tree.

Pikachu: Pika pika! Pi Pikachu!

Villager: I'm sorry, Pikachu, but that's the wildest theory I've ever heard. I think Palutena's right. It's a good thing, too, because I'm well known for finding things in trees.

Palutena: Just don't find any bees' nests.

_Palutena: I'm sticking near Villager while we search. If she shakes the Immunity Idol out of a tree, I want to be the first one to grab it. It sounds bad, but I have to do it. There's no such thing as a "group idol," no matter what anyone says to the contrary._

Lucina: All right, then. Let's split up and find this thing before the rain starts up again.

* * *

[Villager is shaking trees while Palutena searches some nearby bushes]

_Villager: I feel that Palutena might be following me. It just seems like she's right behind me wherever I search. While Palutena may be one of the kindest women I know, she's also very smart. I know she's playing to win._

Villager: Hey, Palutena, didn't the clue say that the idol wasn't on the ground?

Palutena: Yes, I think that was clear.

Villager: So do you really think it would be hidden in bushes? I don't think the producers would hide the idol in a spot where a gust of wind could blow it through the branches and onto the ground. It's got to be in a more secure location.

Palutena: Perhaps. I just figured I might as well search here while you're searching through the trees.

Villager: There are more than enough trees in our campsite that need to be searched through, you know.

_Palutena: I think she's onto me._

Palutena: Well, I also figure that if the idol were in a tree, Donkey Kong has probably already found it.

Villager: He doesn't have a clue.

Palutena: But something tells me he would have searched the trees first. He's Donkey Kong, after all. The more I think about it, the more I realize that we might be wasting our time out here. But it can't hurt to search through the bushes he might have overlooked. And you may certainly continue to search through the trees.

Villager: Oh, I'm not going to stop searching.

[Villager shakes a tree and a couch falls out]

Palutena: [jumps about a mile] YIKES!

Villager: I'm accustomed to seeing couches fall out of trees, but where on earth did this come from? Do you suppose the Ballyhoo crew decided to have mercy on us?

[Palutena runs to the couch and starts feeling between the cushions]

Villager: What the…? What are you doing?

Palutena: One does not simply find a couch in a tree… ah, here it is!

[Palutena pulls out a 1-up mushroom]

Villager: Wow, I'm not sure if I should be happy or not.

Palutena: Why wouldn't you be happy? We have the Hidden Immunity Idol! Now we don't have to worry about Mario or Donkey Kong pulling it out at Tribal Council. And we'll have some safety going into the merge.

Villager: Yes, I suppose you're right.

_Villager: I can't believe that woman! She will do whatever it takes to win this. I'm thinking I may need to get back at her somehow._

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: Come on in, guys! HA HA HA!

[Heroes and Villains enter the challenge area and stand on their mats]

MC Ballyhoo: First things first, I'll take back the Immunity from the Heroes.

[Lucina reluctantly hands it over]

MC Ballyhoo: Immunity is up for grabs once again. For today's challenge, you will first assemble a "staircase" of sorts using nine poles of varying heights that you'll stick into their slots on the ground right there. Each pole has a small circle at the top that can be used as a step, but maintaining your balance may be difficult. Once the poles are in order from shortest to tallest and all members of your tribe have climbed the steps to the top, you may move on. For the second section of the challenge, tribe members will zip-line to a platform in the water using oversized hangers resembling those used in the Mario Party DS minigame Hanger Management. If you let go or somehow manage to swing so far to one side that the hanger falls off the string, NOOOOOOOOOO! You'll plummet into the water below. None of his or her tribemates will be allowed to take their turns until their fallen comrade has swum back to shore and climbed the staircase again. Once all tribe members have reached the platform in the water, they will construct a puzzle cube. The first tribe to solve their puzzle cube wins Immunity. In addition, you are playing for Reward. Wanna know what you guys are playing for?

King Dedede: Nope. Not at all.

MC Ballyhoo: Wait, really? In that case…

Viridi: Uh, he was being sarcastic. Sheesh, you're thicker than Arlon!

MC Ballyhoo: Lower your tone, honey. The winning tribe will be taking a trip to Wuhu Island!

[Jaws drop on both tribes while others cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: That's right! You'll be flying in a Pilotwings Resort turbo jet around every corner of the island with a tour guide that will explain all of the sights to you. Afterward, you'll each get a rocket belt and can explore the island freely!

King Dedede: SERIOUSLY?!

MC Ballyhoo: No, I was just being sarcastic about that part.

[King Dedede groans]

_Lucina: Well, he kind of asked for that._

MC Ballyhoo: Though you won't get your own rocket belts, you will be landing at the Pool Patio. Here you will be treated to steak, sandwiches, rolls, some veggies, and cake. I'm being serious this time.

[Heroes and Villains alike salivate]

MC Ballyhoo: This is a big challenge. I know that it's all worth playing for. The Villains have one extra member and will therefore be sitting someone out. Who's it going to be?

King K. Rool: I'll sit this one out. I have to take responsibility for last time.

[Ganondorf makes a "McKayla Maroney is not impressed" face]

_Ganondorf: Something tells me that King K. Rool sitting out had less to do with taking responsibility and more to do with him avoiding the appearance of weakness._

MC Ballyhoo: All right, then. You can have a seat on the bench. Any questions? All right, let's get started.

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: Survivors ready… GO!

[Heroes and Villains rush to assemble the poles]

MC Ballyhoo: Neither tribe wasting any time! Ganondorf sticks what he thinks is the tallest pole into the final slot. For the Heroes, it seems that Palutena and Mario are figuring out where each step goes and directing the heavy lifters Donkey Kong, Lucina, and Villager to put them where they belong. It seems to be working for them. Meanwhile it seems that the Villains have let Ganondorf and Mewtwo take over completely! Not seeing teamwork from them. The Heroes think they're done… and they are! You can start climbing up now!

King Dedede: Enough of this!

MC Ballyhoo: King Dedede picks up a pole, clearly not wanting to be bullied around. He puts it in place as Mewtwo levitates the second-shortest pole into position. They've got it! Now the Villains can head up their makeshift staircase. Donkey Kong and Pikachu seemed to have no problem hopping up the Heroes' steps! Kirby slips… but he back up onto the step! In a somewhat similar fashion, Mewtwo looks like he's up to his old trick of barely tapping each step as he levitates up. That's completely within the rules as long as he touches each step, I regret to inform you! Perhaps this is why they normally only allow humans on the show. Lucina and Palutena follow behind Kirby as Ganondorf and Viridi follow Mewtwo.

Viridi: Whoa!

MC Ballyhoo: Viridi slips a little… but she amazingly keeps her balance and continues up! Palutena falls! She has to go back. Ridley and Walhart are making their way up. Walhart has taken his armor off, which seems to be giving him the dexterity he needs! Jump-man's easily hopping up the steps! Palutena falls again! She's struggling to keep her balance on the tops of these poles! King Dedede puffs his way up behind Walhart. Villager has reached the top for the Heroes and they're waiting on Palutena! Meanwhile, Bowser seems to be the one struggling for the Villains!

Mewtwo: Hold still!

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Why am I even surprised anymore? Mewtwo is levitating Bowser with his psychic abilities, and he's making him nick each step on the way up! This is one overpowered Pokémon, folks! Palutena makes her way to the top just as Mewtwo lifts Bowser to the top! Both tribes can now move on, and we are neck and neck!

[Palutena and Viridi grab hangers]

MC Ballyhoo: The two goddesses begin the zip-lining! There's not a whole lot to this… as long as you don't swing to the side too much and fall! Mario and Ganondorf are prepared to go next, but they can't go until their tribemates have reached the platform on the other side. Palutena's across! Viridi's across! There go Mario and Ganondorf! It looks like Kirby and Mewtwo will be following.

Mewtwo: [attempts to get a grip on a hanger] Oh, for the love of Arceus! Curse those scientists for giving me such useless hands!

MC Ballyhoo: Looks like Mewtwo is having some hanger management issues! To nobody's surprise, it looks like he's opting to levitate under the hanger while keeping his hands on it. Mario and Ganondorf reach the platform at virtually the same time! Go, Mewtwo and Kirby! Now things are getting interesting as it seems Mewtwo can levitate faster than Gravity can pull Kirby! Maybe if Kirby curled himself into a ball… oh wait, never mind. Anyway, Mewtwo has already reached the platform and now Walhart takes off! Kirby reaches the end and Donkey Kong takes off! Donkey Kong seems to be trying to avoid as much wind resistance as possible by curling himself into a ball. But it certainly won't be enough to catch Walhart, who has just reached the platform. Go, Ridley! Ridley's not messing around as he swoops down to the platform at a high speed, all the while keeping his hands on the hanger and the hanger on the rope! Ridley actually reaches the platform at about the same time as Donkey Kong! The Villains are now a whole person ahead as King Dedede and Villager begin their descents!

Lucina: Don't worry, guys! That's a very small amount of time considering how long the puzzle will take. The future is not yet written!

MC Ballyhoo: Lucina has some encouraging words for her teammates as she waits with her hanger for Villager to finish. Okay, go Lucina! Go Bowser! Lucina is mimicking Donkey Kong's trick, but it's difficult to imagine it making too big a difference! Bowser's swinging and flailing his legs all over the place, it looks like he might fall… NOOOOOOO! Mewtwo has steadied Bowser with his psychic abilities! The Villains would get wasted without him! Lucina has reached the platform and Pikachu is now zip-lining his way down… but Bowser follows right behind Lucina and the Villains are all across! Start working on the cube puzzle!

[Pikachu starts groaning as he attempts to cling to the hanger]

Palutena: Use your teeth, Pikachu!

MC Ballyhoo: Pikachu clamps onto the hanger with his teeth because his tiny hands apparently can't take it. Not sure how his teeth would be any better, but we saw him cling onto a stick with his teeth pretty convincingly in the short before _Pokémon: The Movie 2000. _Pikachu is now across, and the Heroes can begin their puzzle!

Ganondorf: Everyone out of the way!

MC Ballyhoo: Mewtwo, Ganondorf, and Viridi don't seem to want any of the other Villains helping with the puzzle! They must feel that they'll only get in the way. Meanwhile, the Heroes look like they're handling it the same way they handled the poles with the steps. They're taking advantage of Palutena's leadership skills and the physical strength of Donkey Kong, Lucina, and Villager! Both tribes look they're getting somewhere with their puzzles, the question is, are they right? The Heroes have two pieces left, but they can't seem to fit either of them into the cube! Meanwhile the Villains are down to their last piece, and they put it in place!

[Villains cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: VILLAINS WIN IMMUNITY AND REWARD!

[Lucina clenches her fists as Palutena and Villager shake their heads]

Mario: [mutters] I'm-a toast.

Ganondorf: Back on top, where we belong!

Bowser: All Bowser, baby!

MC Ballyhoo: Good efforts from both tribes. It was right down to the wire. [gives Immunity to Mewtwo] Villains, safe from Tribal Council tonight! Also, a turbo jet will be arriving here shortly to take you to Wuhu Island!

Walhart: All right!

Palutena: Have fun, guys.

MC Ballyhoo: Good sportsmanship from Palutena, but it won't save her or the other Heroes from a date with me tonight at Tribal Council. Got nothing else for ya. Head on back to camp.

_Donkey Kong: That's three out of four Immunity Challenges we've lost now. The ladies must realize that they need me more than they need Mario. They have to!_

* * *

[Villains are flying around Wuhu Island]

_King K. Rool: So we won this tour of Wuhu Island today, and I didn't even have to do anything for it! We got to just sit back, forget about the game, and take in the sights._

Toad: On your left is Maka Wuhu. Inside this active volcano, lava boils and churns all year round.

Bowser: Sounds like my kind of place!

_Mewtwo: Our tour guide was a pathetic little creature from the Mushroom Kingdom known as a Toad. While his voice would have irritated me greatly any other day, I was too thrilled to care at that moment. We may be the Villains, but we're looking for a good time like anyone else._

Toad: On your right is the Barnacle Arch. This sea arch is just begging for someone to fly under it…

[Right on cue, Ridley swoops down through the arch]

King Dedede: Whoa, I almost forgot he was out there!

_King Dedede: There was no way we were going to get Ridley to agree to shrink himself down to size with Bowser's help. I guess he thought it would be insulting to fly in a plane smaller than him when he could fly on his own already. It's hard to tell what he's really thinking most the time._

Toad: Straight up ahead is the Sweet Beach. This quiet, tranquil spot is one of the most romantic on the island.

_Viridi: Yeah, oddly enough, most guys aren't too thrilled at the idea of dating a goddess trapped in the body of an eight-year-old girl. And I would guess that everyone else on this plane right now is also thinking something along the lines of, "If only…"_

Toad: And here we have the Deserted Island. It wouldn't be so bad to be stranded on this tropical island.

Ganondorf: I think we beg to differ. Have you ever tried being stranded on an island?

Toad: We are now approaching the Pool Patio, and therefore the end of tour. The Pool Patio is a popular hangout at night. Have fun!

_Mewtwo: So we finally got away from Mushroom Head, and then we were treated at the Pool Patio to what we were all really waiting for: food._

[Villains sit in beach chairs at the side of the pool as trays of food are brought to them]

Bowser: Uh, isn't there some kind of rule about not eating a big meal before swimming?

Viridi: You've got it all wrong, Bowser. The rule is that you can't swim under a tree in a thunderstorm if you've just eaten.

Bowser: Oh, I see. Thanks. Then I'm tearing into this beef!

_Viridi: These "Bowser moments" occur fairly frequently. His inability to detect sarcasm is almost unreal. He has the IQ of an ash tree. I don't think he can even spell "IQ."_

[Villains begin to chow down]

Walhart: I am praying to the gods tonight for the first time since I was a child. While I don't like being tempted with all of this meat, this celery is simply divine.

Ganondorf: The only god… well, goddess… that you need to thank right now is Palutena. Did you see her climbing those steps?

[Ganondorf does a cruel but accurate impersonation of Palutena attempting to maintain her balance]

[Everybody laughs]

Viridi: You know, if you really want to get in touch with the gods, I know a few names and numbers.

Mewtwo: In exchange for his vote? Nice try.

_Viridi: Well, it was worth a shot._

King K. Rool: Say, what happened to Ridley?

Ganondorf: Probably missed that left turn at Albuquerque.

Bowser: Well, we'd better eat as much as we can before he shows up! [shoves an entire steak into his mouth]

King Dedede: Hey Bowser, what did you just put in your mouth?

[Bowser holds up a finger as he continues to chew]

Walhart: He won't talk with his mouth full.

King Dedede: Well, he's picked a really bad time to have good manners. I'm pretty sure he just ate a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol!

[Bowser's eyes widen as he spits out what's left in his mouth]

King K. Rool: Ugh, was that necessary, Bowser?

Viridi: Yes, unfortunately it was. [picks up small piece of paper off the ground] There's nothing left on here but a couple of letters. Bowser must have eaten the rest of it.

Bowser: That's impossible! How did they cook an idol clue into the steak?

King Dedede: It wasn't cooked into the steak. It was tucked underneath it. Evidently you picked it up along with the steak and didn't even notice.

Bowser: Well, I'm sorry. It's steak! It HEALS you. Just ask Ness!

_Viridi: I know you're all wondering whether or not that whole idol clue fiasco was staged. Did Viridi tell King Dedede to say all of that? Did she find the idol clue, and then stick some random piece of paper into the steak to make it look like the clue had been eaten? Unfortunately, no. I regret to inform you that Bowser really did just eat the clue to the one and only object that could possibly prevent us from drawing rocks the next time we lose an Immunity Challenge. On the bright side, it's always a plus for me when King Dedede makes it look like he's in charge. He did so in the challenge today, and he did so again now. I need to do whatever it takes to make him look like the leader. There are so many ways in which doing so could help me down the line._

_Ganondorf: Was the whole thing an act? I don't know. This could just be another one of Bowser's moments. But maybe King Dedede found the actual clue, tore off a part of it, and then did some quick thinking to make it look like he didn't have it. It's all so confusing. They could be telling the truth, and it could still be deceitful because we're all expecting lies._

* * *

**DAY 12 – HEROES**

[Heroes glumly return to camp]

_Lucina: Barring something insane happening, it will be either Mario or Donkey Kong going tonight. My initial feeling is that Mario should go because Donkey Kong is more useful in challenges. My only fear is that Donkey Kong would be more likely to have found the Hidden Immunity Idol by now._

Donkey Kong: Well, my pitch to you is simple: you need me and my tie if you want a prayer at winning any of these challenges. We've lost four out of six now. We can't let that continue. Now, I'm going to go take a nap in the woods.

[Donkey Kong heads into the woods]

Mario: You know, he's-a looking for-a the Hidden Immunity-a Idol.

Palutena: Yes. We're aware of that.

Mario: He's-a mighty sneaky, that-a one.

Palutena: I'm sorry, Mario, but everyone is sneaky in this game. You really have to just let us make our own decision here. I would suggest that you find that idol before Donkey Kong does.

[Mario shuts his mouth and runs into the woods]

_Mario: My-a plea meant-a nothing to them-a. If I can't-a find the-a Hidden Immunity-a Idol, my-a only hope-a might to be-a to wager with my-a fake one-a._

Lucina: Palutena, why would you encourage him like that?

Palutena: I already found the idol.

Lucina: WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me?

Palutena: I was going to as soon as I got the opportunity. I wanted to make sure Mario and Donkey Kong were out of earshot.

Lucina: Why would it even matter if they knew? It's not like they have the power to flush it out of you.

Palutena: But the tribes could get mixed up at any time, and we'd have a whole new game. I want to ensure that nobody outside of our alliance knows.

Lucina: Fair point. So did the rest of you know?

Villager: I was with her when she found it, and I filled Pikachu and Kirby in.

Lucina: I'm not sure how I feel about being the last one to find out.

Villager: To be fair, Lucina, I could talk to Pikachu and Kirby in their languages. There wasn't as big of a risk if Mario or Donkey Kong eavesdropped.

Lucina: I suppose…

_Lucina: Maybe I'm overreacting a little. I don't know. I just know that knowledge is power in this game, and it's crucial that I stay in the know at all times. I hope that being the last to find out doesn't mean I'll be the first one eliminated from the alliance._

* * *

[Villager and Pikachu are fishing]

Villager: I don't know, Pikachu. It was just frustrating. The idol was right there. And while I was still trying to figure out where this couch came from, Palutena snatched it. I guess I knew that we were all playing for a million coins. But I guess I was starting to forget that because of how sweet Palutena usually is. It was a good reminder that she's playing hard.

Pikachu: [nods] Pi pika! Pikachu!

Villager: I suppose we could blindside her. She'd never see it coming. Then the idol would be back in play. But I don't know if that's the best idea right now.

Pikachu: Pika pika!

Villager: I'll grant you that. She's not that strong, physically anyway. A desperate Mario might be of more worth in challenges.

Pikachu: Pikachu! Pi pi!

Villager: True, we can't trust that Mario and Donkey Kong would be loyal alliance members in the long run. Like if the tribes got mixed up.

Pikachu: Pika pi!

Villager: Well, if we were going to take out Palutena, we would need to consider whether we should tell Lucina or Kirby the plan. With Mario and Donkey Kong's votes, we would have a majority right there. But Lucina and Kirby could end up feeling betrayed if we didn't tell them beforehand, and then we would lose their trust. [something tugs on her line] Hey, something's biting! [reels it in] I caught a minnow! If you can think of a better fish pun, let minnow!

[Pikachu grimaces]

* * *

[Mario approaches Kirby on the beach]

Mario: Hiya, Kirby!

Kirby: Hi!

Mario: I know-a that the plan-a is to vote-a me-a out tonight. But-a I have-a something to show-a you. [pulls out fake 1-up mushroom]

[Kirby's jaw drops]

Mario: Mamma mia! Mario-a has an idol? You-a bet I do-a! So, here is-a the plan. You-a go tell-a Palutena and-a the others about-a my idol. Make-a sure that-a they split-a the votes. Three-a votes on-a Mario, and two-a votes on-a Donkey Kong. Make-a sure that-a you are-a one of the Mario votes-a. But-a then, instead of-a voting for-a me, you-a vote for-a Palutena with me and-a Donkey Kong. That would make three-a votes-a Palutena, two-a votes-a Mario, and two-a votes-a Donkey Kong. You-a wanted to vote-a out-a Palutena last-a time. Now is-a your-a chance. Will-a you-a think about it-a?

Kirby: Aye-ay-aye!

Mario: Fantastico!

_Mario: My-a hope is that-a Kirby will follow the-a plan I-a gave him. If he won't-a vote out-a Palutena, then-a maybe he will-a at least-a convince them to-a vote out-a Donkey Kong instead._

* * *

Palutena: What do you mean, Mario has an Immunity Idol? You know that I have it. You've seen it.

Villager: I know, but Kirby seems pretty convinced that Mario has one too. I don't know how that's possible, though. Could he have gotten it from someone on the other tribe, the way Russell got his from J.T. on the real Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains?

Palutena: I suppose it's possible, but why would any of the Villains do that? And when would they have the opportunity to do so? It's not like we congratulate each other after challenges.

Villager: That's true. Hmmmm… have you shown Kirby your idol? If Mario's is fake, maybe he'll see that yours is slightly different.

Palutena: Yes, that sounds like a good idea. But how could Mario have possible made a fake 1-up mushroom in the first place?

Villager: Well, if he did, there's no way it would look as convincing as a real one. That's why we should have Kirby check yours out.

Palutena: You're right, and there isn't much time before Tribal Council. We need to find him now.

_Villager: What should have been an easy vote for Mario has become super complicated this afternoon. If Mario somehow has an Immunity Idol, then it might be best to vote Palutena out right now when she least expects it. Mario would probably play his idol if it's real, and Palutena would leave with the other one in her pocket. That would get rid of both idols, at least one of which would come back into play for me to find. Suddenly that looks like it would be a feasible option._

_Palutena: I'm hesitant to split the votes because I know that that's led to trouble in the past. However, the last thing I need right now is for us all to vote Mario and then have him pull out an idol. That would mean I'd have to use my idol to save myself from their two votes, and I don't want to use it yet. Would it be better to play it safe and vote for Donkey Kong? It's so complicated, and there isn't much time left to figure it all out._

* * *

[Heroes enter the Tribal Council area as dramatic music plays]

MC Ballyhoo: Welcome back.

[Heroes sit down]

MC Ballyhoo: This is three out of four Immunity Challenges that the Heroes have lost, and four out of six challenges overall. Lucina, you've made it very clear in the past that you have a very competitive edge. How do you handle the losses?

Lucina: It makes me sick, for sure. But I think I'm learning how to cope. I think I can handle losing challenges without wanting to break Falchion at this point. I just can't handle losing tribe members. At this rate, the Villains will plow through us at the merge.

MC Ballyhoo: I think Lucina's right. What do you make of that, Palutena?

Palutena: It's true. We need to win some challenges. But Mewtwo's abilities make that difficult. I almost think that our best bet would be if there's a tribe swap where four of us end up on one tribe and can throw a couple challenges to take out Villains.

MC Ballyhoo: Sounds like you've really been thinking things through.

Mario: She-a is a strategic threat-a. I would-a hate to be-a up against-a her at the merge-a.

Palutena: I love you, Mario, but you're grasping at straws. Nobody would be "against me" at the merge. We Heroes are sticking together.

MC Ballyhoo: Ho ho! Villager, what does Palutena mean that Mario is grasping at straws. Is he the one going to Redemption Island tonight?

Villager: The general feeling at camp today has been that it will be Mario or Donkey Kong. The rest of us have an alliance that's pretty solid for the time being.

[Palutena raises an eyebrow]

MC Ballyhoo: For the time being? What does that mean?

Villager: Oh, don't get me wrong. I didn't mean anything by that. It's just that, you know… it's Survivor. Anything can happen.

Donkey Kong: I think what Villager is trying to say is that she would leave her alliance if it was in her best interest.

Villager: You know, perhaps I would. Everyone here would leave their alliance if it was in their best interest, including you.

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! A daring statement, I must say! Lucina, are you at all concerned about Villager's loyalty?

Lucina: You know I am now. But I respect her for being open about it. She's right. We're all here to win. The trick is to make sure it's never in somebody else's best interest to turn against you.

MC Ballyhoo: So, Palutena, do you think it would be in anyone's best interest to turn on you tonight?

Palutena: Absolutely not. We need to go into the merge with a solid alliance. Mario and Donkey Kong are by far the least likely to stand behind the Heroes then.

MC Ballyhoo: What do you have to say to that, Mario?

Mario: There's-a not a chance that we'd-a vote-a with the Villains-a. Palutena would be-a better to vote out-a now because she's-a weak in-a challenges.

Palutena: I'm at least as strong as you, Mario.

Donkey Kong: Utter nonsense. There's a reason why you leave all the fighting to Pit.

[Villager looks deep in thought, then whispers something to Pikachu]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! We'd better get to this vote before someone burns this place down! You're up first, Pikachu.

[Dramatic music plays as Pikachu approaches the voting area]

[He is followed by Kirby, then Mario]

[Mario holds up his vote – Palutena]

Mario: It's-a you or-a me tonight. Well, I suppose it-a could be-a Donkey Kong-a. But I-a always-a wanted to say-a that.

[He is followed by Lucina, then Donkey Kong, then Palutena]

[Palutena holds up her vote, which will not be revealed yet]

Palutena: I appreciate that the two of you aren't going down without a fight. But one of you has to go.

[The music stops as Villager approaches the voting area]

[Villager holds up her vote, which will not be revealed yet]

Villager: It's true. I'll make big moves when the time is right. But it's tough. I honestly don't know if this is the right person to vote for or not.

[Villager sits back down]

MC Ballyhoo: All right, I'll go get the votes.

[MC Ballyhoo grabs the votes and brings them back]

MC Ballyhoo: If anybody has a Hidden Immunity Idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so.

[Palutena and Lucina look at Mario out of the corners of their eyes. He doesn't do anything.]

MC Ballyhoo: Very well. I'll read the votes. [opens jar] First vote: Mario.

[Mario begins to tap his foot]

MC Ballyhoo: Second vote: Palutena. That's one vote Mario, one vote Palutena.

[Palutena nods her head, seemingly unfazed]

MC Ballyhoo: Third vote: Mario. Fourth vote: Palutena. Fifth vote: Mario. That's three votes Mario, two votes Palutena.

[Villager stares intensely at the jar as MC Ballyhoo pulls out the next vote]

MC Ballyhoo: Fourth person voted out of Survivor: Nintendo… Mario. That's four votes, that's enough, bring me your torch.

[Kirby covers his face as Mario brings his torch to MC Ballyhoo without a word]

MC Ballyhoo: Mario, the tribe has spoken.

[He snuffs his torch]

MC Ballyhoo: You will have a chance to get back in this game. Grab your stuff and head to Redemption Island, where Samus awaits.

[Mario heads to Redemption Island]

[MC Ballyhoo faces the remaining Heroes]

MC Ballyhoo: Well, Donkey Kong, it looks like the line has been drawn in the sand as deeply as possible. Can you work your way back into this? Grab your stuff and head on back to camp.

[Heroes leave Tribal Council]

* * *

[Mario shows up at Redemption Island]

_Mario: Kirby was-a looking like I-a was about to-a punch him in-a the face. But-a I have-a no hard-a feelings. It-a was good-a game. And I'm-a not-a out yet._

Samus: Why, if it isn't Mr. Nintendo himself!

Mario: Don't-a rub it in-a.

* * *

**THE VOTES**

Donkey Kong: Palutena

Kirby: Mario

Lucina: Mario

Mario: Palutena

Palutena: Mario

Pikachu: Mario

Villager: Mario


	5. Episode 5: Nobody Safe

**EPISODE 5**

**DAY 12 – HEROES**

[Heroes return from Tribal Council]

_Lucina: We voted out Mario because we wanted to keep our alliance of five strong. After Palutena showed Kirby her idol, he confirmed through the help of Villager's translation that it didn't look the same as the 1-up mushroom that Mario had. Knowing that his was fake, there was no reason to keep him around. We need Donkey Kong for challenges._

Donkey Kong: Well, I guess I'm a dead man walking now.

Lucina: Keep the fighting spirit. The future is not yet written.

Donkey Kong: Yeah, well I'm not wasting any time. I'm going to find that Hidden Immunity Idol if it kills me.

Palutena: Listen, Donkey Kong. I'm sorry I didn't show you sooner. [pulls out the idol]

Donkey Kong: Are you kidding me? I should have known.

Palutena: Now you don't need to waste any energy looking for it. Save all that energy for the next Immunity Challenge. You're still here because we know you can help us win.

Donkey Kong: And if we don't win, I'm gone. I guess I don't have much choice, do I?

Palutena: Not really. [brief pause] But we don't want to have to eliminate you. You're still a part of the Heroes tribe. That's why I'm trusting you with the knowledge of my Immunity Idol.

Donkey Kong: Well, thanks I guess.

_Donkey Kong: It's a good thing I still have my tie. It's our only hope at winning a challenge. _

Lucina: Palutena, could I have a word with you?

Palutena: Sure.

* * *

Lucina: Are you sure that showing Donkey Kong the idol was a good idea?

Palutena: I believe that if there's a tribe swap, it will happen now. I wanted to make sure that Donkey Kong would stick with us if that should happen.

Lucina: Okay, that makes sense. But what if he ends up joining forces with the Villains and tells them that you have it?

Palutena: It's a risk I'm willing to take.

Lucina: All right. One more question. If there is a tribe swap, and it just so happens that four of us end up on one tribe with three Villains, should that tribe throw the next few challenges?

Palutena: That's exactly what I was thinking we should do. That would be remarkable, actually. It could be our only chance to outnumber the Villains at the merge.

Lucina: [nods] Right. As much as I've hated losing so many challenges, I will do whatever it takes to keep our remaining tribe members in this game.

Palutena: I know you will, Lucina. You're a determined woman. We should let everyone else know about the plan. Hopefully Donkey Kong will be on board.

* * *

**DAY 13 – REDEMPTION ISLAND**

Samus: Good morning, Mario.

Mario: Good-a morning, Samus.

Samus: I'll get the rice cooking.

Mario: Thank-a you. So, how have-a you been-a holding up?

Samus: I've been all right. I'm kind of used to being alone a lot of the time. And it's not like I haven't been through tougher times in my life.

Mario: Yes, I-a understand. Even with-a Bowser kidnapping-a Peach over and-a over, I still have-a had it-a better than-a you have.

Samus: Well, I don't want to make light of that. Having someone you love in peril all the time is something I can scarcely imagine. I've never had too many people to love because I was orphaned as a child.

Mario: My-a point exactly. Bowser has-a never killed-a anyone close to-a me. Whereas you-a lost your-a parents, Metroid-a friend, and-a Adam Malkovich.

Samus: Going through those trials has only made me stronger. While I'd do anything to be held in my mother's arms again, wishing won't bring her back. I've had to learn to move on.

Mario: I'm-a so sorry. About-a everything.

Samus: You don't need to be sorry. Just promise me that if you win this duel and go on to reenter the game, you will not let Ridley win. Any money in his hands is bad news if I ever want to finish him off for good and avenge my parents.

Mario: Don't-a worry. I wasn't planning on-a giving him my-a Jury vote.

Samus: [smiles] Good to hear. Want to go get some firewood?

Mario: Sure.

_Samus: Well, there you have it. My life hasn't been a walk in the park. I almost feel afraid to love anyone now because I'm afraid to lose them. But life goes on. I've become acquainted with some kind, strong women on the Heroes tribe, and I'll keep on fighting for as long as I need to so I can rejoin them._

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: Come on in, guys! HA HA HA!

[Villains enter arena and sit down]

MC Ballyhoo: [as Heroes enter] Villains getting your first look at the new Heroes tribe, Mario voted out at the last Tribal Council.

Bowser: GWA HA HA! I outlasted Mario! Good job, guys!

Ganondorf: My, my, it appears that the heads of Nintendo are being dethroned.

MC Ballyhoo: We will now bring in the competitors in today's duel, Mario and Samus.

Villager: This oughta be good.

[Mario and Samus enter the arena]

MC Ballyhoo: So, Mario how does it feel to be going up against an opponent that has already won two duels?

Mario: Well, I think-a anybody could have-a beaten-a Mr. Resetti.

MC Ballyhoo: Ho ho! Fair enough! How has Redemption Island been treating you, Samus?

Samus: I've been through worse. Much worse. But of course I'd rather be with everyone else.

MC Ballyhoo: All right, then, let's see if you can work your way back into it! Today's challenge will be similar to the first Redemption Island duel ever, where Matt beat Francesca and began a long winning streak. You will each be stuck behind makeshift jail cell doors. Using the provided sticks and rope, you must put together a pole long enough to reach through the handlebars and grab three sets of keys. Use these keys to open the three locks, walk through the doorway, and you'll get to stay at Redemption Island. The loser will be sent out of the game for good. Now, let's get started.

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: Survivors ready… GO!

[Mario and Samus get to work tying sticks together]

MC Ballyhoo: Mario has taken off his gloves and Samus has taken off her suit. Neither is going to take chances with anything that could impede their knot-tying abilities. And neither is wasting any time getting their poles put together! My, you're looking tense, Lucina. Got someone you're rooting for?

Lucina: I always look tense. But yes, my support is still behind Samus entirely. I mean no disrespect towards Mario, but she's still a member of our alliance.

MC Ballyhoo: I see. Well, it looks like your alliance member has tied a few sticks together and is now going to attempt to reach her first set of keys. She's got them on the end of her pole… and she's successfully brought them back! She'll now need to add a couple more sticks in order to reach the second set of keys. Meanwhile, Mario is making his first attempt. Looks like his pole might just barely reach. Can he get the keys? It looks like he's just barely snagged them on the tip of his pole… and he's got them! Samus goes for her second set… but it doesn't look like it'll reach! This could be a close duel!

Bowser: Get your head in the game, Samus! Take Mario out of this game for good!

Viridi: Right, because your head is always in the game, isn't it?

[Bowser grumbles]

MC Ballyhoo: Samus gives it another go after some adjusting… and she's got her second set! Mario has added a few sticks… and he follows right behind with his second! They each need one more set of keys! It is anybody's game! The third set of keys is the farthest away. They'll need to make sure that their poles will stay firm enough to carry the keys all the way back. Mario has added a couple of sticks and will give it a go. Is it long enough? NOOOOOOO! He needs to extend it a little more. This may literally open the door for Samus as she attempts to reach the final set of keys. She's stretching out her arm as far as possible and it looks like she might just barely be able to snag them. She's got the keys on the tip of her pole… WHOA! They've dropped to the ground! She's now poking at the keys on the ground and trying to get them back on, but NOOOOOOO! The pole snaps! Samus has no choice but to bring the pole back in and try to repair it while Mario tries again. The tension is killing me! And look at that! Mario has the last set of keys on his pole! Could this be it? He's got the keys!

Bowser: BLARGH!

MC Ballyhoo: Samus has her pole back together and is trying to grab those keys as quickly as she can, but it may be too late! Mario has the first two locks open and is working on the third… and it's open! He steps through the door and this duel is over!

Lucina: Oh no…

MC Ballyhoo: MARIO WINS THE DUEL AND WILL STAY AT REDEMPTION ISLAND!

Mario: Yahoo!

[Samus drops her pole and walks over to Mario]

Samus: Hey, congratulations. No hard feelings.

[They shake hands]

Bowser: Aw, crud.

Ridley: HYYYYAAAAARRRRGHHHH!

Samus: Yeah, yeah, we get that you're happy, Ridley. Because we all know how horrible I am to you. You've been the victim this whole time. [rolls eyes]

MC Ballyhoo: Well, Samus, you're getting a little sassy.

Samus: Believe me, a creature that killed my parents deserves much worse than sass.

Palutena: We're so proud of you, Samus. Sorry you have to go so soon.

Samus: Hey, no worries. I've been through worse.

MC Ballyhoo: Well, Samus, you've fought valiantly, but I'm afraid your time has come. Drop your buff in the fire on the way out.

[Samus drops her buff in the fire and turns to face her friends]

Samus: Good luck, Heroes! [leaves the arena]

_Samus: Well, what can I say? It's a little disappointing that I had to get voted out first, especially when it was just because of an idol. But thanks to Redemption Island, I still feel like I got the Survivor experience. I wish my allies the best of luck in taking down Ridley and the other Villains._

MC Ballyhoo: Congratulations, Mario. You still have a chance to get back into the game. Head on back to your campsite.

Mario: Fantastico!

* * *

**DAY 13 – HEROES**

[Heroes return to camp]

_Palutena: I fully expected that if a tribe swap were to happen, it would have been right then and there at Redemption Island. Tribe swaps commonly occur after four people have been voted out. Unless they throw us a curveball by mixing up the tribes just before the next Immunity Challenge, I'm wondering if we'll stay as Heroes and Villains right up until the merge. If that's the case, there's a lot that we need to talk about as a tribe._

Palutena: So, guys, it's looking like we might be sticking together until the merge.

Lucina: Right. And that scares me because we're down in numbers right now. We have to observe the other tribe as closely as we can when we meet for challenges. Let's try and find a pattern as to who they're voting out. Then when we merge, we'll know which members of their tribe will be most likely to flip.

Villager: Good thinking, Lucina. We could also think about who we have relationships with over there. Like Palutena, have you and Viridi worked out your differences yet?

Palutena: We're on civil terms. She isn't anywhere near as evil as Medusa or Hades. But I know that Viridi's a smarter woman than many would give her credit for. If she were to join us, there would need to be a strategic reason for her to do so.

Villager: You're probably right.

Lucina: And in case you're wondering, I have no relationship with Walhart. While he did eventually team up with myself, Chrom, and Robin, he's still pretty cold-hearted and power-hungry. There isn't a tactical bone in his body. That's why he had to marry Robin. I don't think he could handle finances on his own. Anyway, my point is that he'll gravitate wherever the physical strength is. He wants worthy opponents. He'd rather go far in this game with the likes of Mewtwo, Ganondorf, and Ridley than us, even if it was to his advantage to team up with us. He simply has no strategy.

Palutena: Could it be that the other Villains think similarly, though? Maybe they voted out Mr. Resetti first because he was the weakest. That would make King K. Rool next, most likely.

Donkey Kong: But I'd rather have every banana in my stash turn completely brown than have to work with K. Rool, frankly.

Pikachu: Pika pika! Pi pi!

Villager: It doesn't sound like Pikachu wants to have anything to do with Mewtwo, either.

Palutena: Listen, I know how you guys feel. I had to team up with Hades during the Aurum invasion. It's a terrible feeling to make a deal with the devil. But this is a million coins we're talking about.

Lucina: Palutena's right, guys.

Donkey Kong: Yeah, I guess she is.

_Donkey Kong: In fact, she's so right that I'm wondering if it might be worth it to go ahead and vote with the Villains if I make the merge. They're not pleasant people, but these ladies have made it clear that they're willing to eat me for lunch in a heartbeat. Is there a chance that I could actually get farther with the Villains? I don't know._

* * *

[Palutena, Lucina, Villager, and Pikachu are sitting around the fire]

Villager: Falco said to Fox, "You look exhausted. Why don't you have some coffee?" And Fox replied, "No thanks, that makes me too peppy."

Palutena: [shakes head] Oh, Villager, that's terrible.

Villager: Don't worry, I'm aware of that.

Palutena: That's almost as bad as the advice Zelda gave to Link when he couldn't get the door unlocked: "Try force."

[Pikachu and Villager laugh]

Villager: That reminds me, did you hear why Dry Bones couldn't cross the road? He didn't have the guts!

Palutena: [facepalms] We should stop before this gets out of hand.

Villager: Hey, it's not like we've got anything better to do. You're awfully stone-faced over there, Lucina. Know any good jokes?

_Lucina: I think I often get viewed as too serious all the time. This sounded like a good opportunity to show them my more light-hearted and friendly side, like Frank did in Survivor: Africa._

Lucina: Okay… how do you make a Yoshi drink? [pauses] Put it in a blender!

[Palutena, Villager, and Pikachu look concerned as Lucina laughs very loudly]

Lucina: [pulls herself together] Or how about this one? How do you make a Togepi stop crying? [pauses] Hit it with a brick!

[Lucina falls to the ground laughing as the other three exchange glances]

Palutena: My, you have an… interesting sense of humor, Lucina.

_Palutena: I'm not too concerned. I know that Lucina's a good person at heart. But perhaps she's a bit… socially awkward._

* * *

**DAY 13 – VILLAINS**

[Villains return from Redemption Island]

Bowser: I can't believe Samus lost to Mario! I want him off this island!

Ganondorf: Oh, quit your whining. It doesn't matter which Hero makes it back into the game. It's essentially a guarantee that we'll go into the merge with a numbers advantage.

Bowser: And then we're voting out Mario first, right?

Mewtwo: Be patient, turtlebrain. Even if Mario somehow made it to the final three, do you think there's a chance in the Melty Molten Galaxy that we'll vote to give him a million coins? There's not a soul on this island that wants that fat Italian plumber to get any more attention than he already gets.

Ganondorf: Well said, Mewtwo.

_Ganondorf: Mewtwo and I are allies, and I fear that some might mistakenly assume that we're friends. We are not. This is the Villains tribe. I seriously doubt that any friendships will form that will last outside of the game. I'm here to win a million coins and the title of Sole Survivor. I will slit Mewtwo's throat in a heartbeat when it's in my best interest to. I've done that my whole life in my quest for power over Hyrule. This is no different._

Mewtwo: But there's no way that will happen. I'd be surprised if we lost another challenge before the merge. We'll just keep whittling their numbers down and then pick them clean when we're voting as one tribe. It's not looking like there will be a tribe swap, so there's no reason for any of us to do otherwise.

_Mewtwo: I don't actually believe that. There is a very good reason to keep at least one Hero around for a while: he can help our alliance take down Viridi and King Dedede. I don't want to have to draw rocks when it's down to just the eight of us. I mean, sure, I can probably get to the end just by sweeping the Immunity Challenges, but I'd like to have backup plans if possible._

Walhart: Ha ha! I love your confidence!

_Viridi: Well, I don't. Mewtwo's psychic abilities are amazing, but we've already lost two challenges. Let's not get too cocky._

* * *

**DAY 14 – VILLAINS**

King Dedede: All right, we've got some tree mail!

Viridi: Good to know that physical mail still gets delivered somewhere in this world.

Mewtwo: Well, are you going to read it, or do you even know how?

King Dedede: Yes, I can read. Chill out.

Mewtwo: Well, then, prove that your large mouth is useful for something other than interrupting my concentration and tell us what it says.

_Ganondorf: We're all Villains here, but some of the others forget that out here, there is a time and place to use those villainous traits. I, for one, have been trying to at least act civil. I certainly don't have any feelings of camaraderie for anyone here, but hey, I need Jury votes in the end. Mewtwo, on the other hand, has had a few outbursts that had no strategic value other than to lose him these Jury votes. Perhaps he knows that he's established himself as a huge physical threat, and he wants to make himself look more like someone you could take to the end and win against. But I think it's more likely that he simply hasn't changed as much as the end of Pokémon: The First Movie_ _might lead you to believe._

King Dedede: Aw, is someone still bitter about getting outwitted by me? Fine, I'll read it:

_Uncover something you shouldn't_

_And the consequences will be dire_

_Best keep your concentration_

_Or you just might lose your fire_

Ganondorf: It must be a game of Concentration.

Bowser: RAWR! I hate mental challenges!

Viridi: Well, you can sit this one out.

Bowser: For once, I'll gladly agree to.

_King K. Rool: I haven't done a lot to prove my worth to this tribe yet. I need to make something happen at today's challenge._

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: Come on in, guys! HA HA HA!

[Heroes and Villains enter the challenge area and stand on their mats. They see several baskets in a 6x6 grid on top of pedestals.]

MC Ballyhoo: First things first, I'll take back Immunity from the Villains.

Mewtwo: You won't be keeping it for long. [hands Immunity to MC Ballyhoo]

Donkey Kong: That's what you think. We've got the help of my tie.

[King K. Rool rolls his eyes]

MC Ballyhoo: As some of you may have guessed, today's challenge is a game of Concentration. The two tribes will take turns sending out one tribe member to lift up two baskets and uncover the items underneath. If they match, the tribe scores a point. You are allowed to talk amongst yourselves while you're all standing on the mat, but the person choosing cannot look to his team for any help after stepping off of it. To make things easier when discussing item locations amongst yourselves, each row is marked with a letter and each column is marked with a number. Each basket is marked with its location as well. Think Battleship. There are fifteen matches, along with six items that don't have matches. The first team to make eight matches wins Immunity and Reward. Want to know what you're playing for?

[A few nod and mumble in an affirmative tone]

MC Ballyhoo: The winning tribe will get a visit from an Isle Delfino native.

Palutena: [smiles] You don't mean…

MC Ballyhoo: That's right, a Pianta is going to come help the winning tribe make their camp a better place! He'll be able to show you food sources you might not have thought of. He'll help make your shelter sturdier. He might even…

Viridi: Get you arrested for a crime you didn't commit?

Bowser: Hey, you have to admit, my son would've fooled anyone with that disguise. That's my boy!

Viridi: Right, because Bowser Jr. totally deserves the credit for designing that paintbrush.

Bowser: BLARGH! I'm gonna roast you…

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Cut that out! I was about to say that he might even bring you some assorted fruits!

[Some eyes light up, a few Heroes smile]

MC Ballyhoo: That's what I thought. More importantly, the winning tribe will receive Immunity and be safe from Tribal Council tonight. The losers will have to send someone to join Mario at Redemption Island. Villains, you have two extra members. You cannot sit out the same person in back-to-back challenges, which means King K. Rool must compete this time.

[Villains huddle]

Ganondorf: We're going to sit out Bowser and Walhart.

MC Ballyhoo: Very well, Bowser and Walhart can come have a seat on the bench. Everyone else, let's get started!

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: Okay, the Villains won the coin toss and have decided to go first. Remember, there is no talking with you teammates once you've stepped off the mat. All right, time to make your first picks.

[Mewtwo approaches and uncovers the item at F5]

MC Ballyhoo: Mewtwo has found a golden shovel from Animal Crossing! Don't get too excited, Villager. All of these items are plastic replicas and therefore will not function as the real deals.

[Mewtwo uncovers B4]

MC Ballyhoo: And here we have a Metroid from, well… Metroid. No match. You're up, Heroes.

[Kirby uncovers A4]

MC Ballyhoo: Kirby has found a Master Ball!

[Mewtwo shudders]

_Mewtwo: I'm usually not afraid of anything, being as powerful as I am. But Master Balls are my one and only fear, even though I know this one's a replica. Rumor has it that they can capture any Pokémon without fail. I can't stomach the thought of obeying a master for the rest of my life._

[Kirby uncovers E1]

MC Ballyhoo: And that's an Arwing! Anyone else excited for Star Fox: Zero? Well, that's not a match. Go for it, Villains.

[Ridley uncovers C2]

MC Ballyhoo: Ridley uncovers a Gold Mario amiibo! Find one at a scalper near you!

_Palutena: I saw that and thought it must be one of the items without a match. They're already giving a million coins to the winner. No need to spend another million to get two Gold Marios._

[Ridley uncovers D6]

MC Ballyhoo: And there's Wario's cap. No match.

Ridley: HYYYYAAAAARRRRGHHHH!

[Pikachu uncovers D2]

MC Ballyhoo: It's a Fire Emblem, based off of the one from Awakening!

[Lucina gets a serious look on her face]

_Lucina: My aunt, Emmeryn, sacrificed her life to protect the Fire Emblem. Or so we thought. She somehow survived, but she's not the same. Her memory may never fully recover. [wipes away tears]_

[Pikachu uncovers C5]

MC Ballyhoo: And Pikachu finds a Potion! I'm sure he'd love to heal himself from the hardships of the Survivor life right now, but I'm afraid it's not real. There still hasn't been a match yet. Go ahead, Villains.

[King K. Rool uncovers E3]

MC Ballyhoo: It's a Mario Bros. coin! It's what you're all playing to win: a million of those.

_King K. Rool: I was kind of hoping to find a video under that basket announcing me as a DLC fighter for Smash Bros. We all know that that's what should have been "uncovered" at "E3."_

[King K. Rool uncovers A6]

MC Ballyhoo: And that would be a Metroid!

[Heroes begin to whisper to each other as the Villains look frustrated]

MC Ballyhoo: Looks like that stirred up some excitement! You're up, Heroes.

[Donkey Kong uncovers A6]

MC Ballyhoo: Donkey Kong heads straight for the Metroid that his nemesis just uncovered…

[Donkey Kong uncovers B4]

MC Ballyhoo: …and he makes a match! That's one point for the Heroes!

[Heroes cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: Now, can the Villains get on the board?

[Viridi uncovers A1]

MC Ballyhoo: It's a DK coin! I have fond memories of torturing myself as a child trying to find one in every level. Can Viridi find its match?

[Viridi uncovers D4]

MC Ballyhoo: NOOOOOO! She's uncovered Wario's cap again, and the Heroes look excited!

Ganondorf: [whispers] This can't be happening.

MC Ballyhoo: Our other goddess marches straight onto the field without waiting for any advice from her tribe.

[Palutena uncovers D4 and D6]

MC Ballyhoo: That's two Wario caps and another point for the Heroes!

[Heroes cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: It really is a shame that Wario couldn't make it this season. Who knows? Maybe next time…

[Ganondorf uncovers F3]

MC Ballyhoo: It's a Master Ball! Ganondorf looks certain that this isn't the same one we saw earlier, but can he remember where the other one is without any help from his tribe? That means no noises, anyone!

[Ganondorf hesitates before uncovering A4]

MC Ballyhoo: It's a match!

[Villains cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: Heroes lead 2-1 and they're up next.

[Lucina uncovers A2]

MC Ballyhoo: Lucina uncovers one of Captain Olimar's little minions, a Red Pikmin!

[Lucina uncovers C3]

MC Ballyhoo: Kirby's eyes light up at the sight of his beloved method of transportation, the Warp Star! Still not a match, however. King Dedede is the only participating Villain that has yet to take a turn.

[King Dedede uncovers E6]

MC Ballyhoo: That's Captain Falcon's racer, the Blue Falcon! Poor Ganondorf has had to race and lose against this bad boy many times.

Ganondorf: I. Am. Not. From…

MC Ballyhoo: Ho ho! Don't worry, I'm just giving you a hard time! Now, it's probably starting to get difficult for these castaways to remember which baskets have been uncovered already…

[King Dedede uncovers C1]

MC Ballyhoo: …but WHOA! King Dedede makes the guess of a lifetime and uncovers the other Blue Falcon!

[Villains cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: We're all tied up as Villager takes her turn.

[Villager uncovers B1]

MC Ballyhoo: There's Little Mac's boxing glove from Punch-Out!

[Villager uncovers E5]

MC Ballyhoo: And here we have Ness's yo-yo. EarthBound. My, so many Nintendo franchises that we didn't cover with our selection of castaways. Stay tuned for future seasons! Okay, now that everyone's gone once, we'll start the rotation again. That means Mewtwo's up again.

[Mewtwo uncovers A5]

MC Ballyhoo: Ah, the classic Super Mushroom. Unfortunately, this replica won't make you grow.

[Mewtwo uncovers B6]

MC Ballyhoo: Mewtwo has found an Arwing, which is sparking a reaction from the Heroes! Palutena appears to be giving Kirby some guidance. He now happily trots onto the field.

[Kirby uncovers B6]

MC Ballyhoo: Kirby revels the same Arwing that Mewtwo just uncovered…

[Kirby uncovers E1]

MC Ballyhoo: …along with the one uncovered earlier in the game! That's three for the Heroes, two for the Villains!

[Heroes cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: Ridley wastes no time as he flies out to the baskets and hovers around the top left corner.

[Ridley uncovers B2]

MC Ballyhoo: It's a coin. But is it the same one we saw before? Remember, no helping!

[Ridley uncovers E3]

MC Ballyhoo: It's a match! HA HA HA!

[Villains cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: We are tied once again, 3-3. You're up, Pikachu.

[Pikachu uncovers A3]

MC Ballyhoo: Pikachu has found a golden shovel from Animal Crossing. We've seen it before.

[Pikachu looks very puzzled. He thinks for a moment before finally uncovering E5, much to the dismay of his fellow Heroes watching from the mat.]

MC Ballyhoo: It's Ness's yo-yo. Not a match.

[Villains get excited]

Ganondorf: [whispers] Listen up, King K. Rool. The other golden shovel is just below the yo-yo that Pikachu just uncovered. It's at F5.

King K. Rool: Got it.

MC Ballyhoo: Does King K. Rool know something that Pikachu didn't? We'll see.

[King K. Rool uncovers F5]

MC Ballyhoo: There's the golden shovel.

King K. Rool: Hmmmm… but where was the other one again?

[Ganondorf facepalms]

_Ganondorf: Pikachu had literally just uncovered the other one! Does he even have two brain cells to rub together?_

MC Ballyhoo: I'm afraid I can't tell you, and neither can anyone else.

King K. Rool: [pauses] Well, I think Pikachu uncovered it somewhere around here… perhaps it was here?

[King K. Rool hesitantly uncovers A3]

MC Ballyhoo: And he's found the other one!

[Villains cheer]

_King K. Rool: Whew. That was a close one._

MC Ballyhoo: That's four for the Villains and three for the Heroes. Your turn, Donkey Kong.

[Donkey Kong uncovers C4]

MC Ballyhoo: Ah, yes, the Triforce from the Legend of Zelda games. Ganondorf knows it all too well.

[Donkey Kong uncovers B3]

MC Ballyhoo: And there's a Warp Star!

Lucina: Shoot!

MC Ballyhoo: It's not a match, but it's got some of the Villains excited!

Ganondorf: You know where you're going?

Viridi: Yeah, don't worry. I'm paying attention.

MC Ballyhoo: The Goddess of Nature confidently struts onto the field.

[Viridi uncovers B3 and C3]

MC Ballyhoo: Those are two Warp Stars, side by side!

[Villains cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: Villains lead 5-3!

_Donkey Kong: I started to get really anxious at that point because I knew that if we lost this challenge, I was done for._

Palutena: Don't worry, Lucina, we can still win this.

Lucina: I sure hope so.

MC Ballyhoo: Palutena's up again. There are seven matches left. The Heroes really need to find one.

[Palutena uncovers F1]

MC Ballyhoo: She's found a Potion. A huge smile appears on her face!

[Palutena uncovers C5]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Some of you have amazing memory! That's a match!

[Heroes cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: Villains have five matches, Heroes have four.

[Villains huddle]

Ganondorf: Okay, let's figure out which ones we haven't uncovered yet.

Mewtwo: I don't think we've done F6 in the bottom right hand corner.

Ganondorf: I think you're right about that. And what about the five baskets that are left in the lower left hand corner? I feel like those haven't been touched.

King Dedede: No, D2 is where the Fire Emblem was.

_King Dedede: That was pretty much the only one I remembered that was left on the board, so that probably made me look smarter than I am._

Viridi: I don't think we've revealed any of the others, though.

MC Ballyhoo: Ganondorf is up next, but he's taking the time to make sure he knows what he's doing. Each round is getting more critical as the options shrink and it becomes more difficult to remember which objects were where. Okay, there he goes.

[Ganondorf uncovers F6]

MC Ballyhoo: He's found a bag of bells from Animal Crossing! Don't get too excited, as it doesn't contain any real money.

[Ganondorf uncovers F2]

MC Ballyhoo: And that's the bow Pit used in his last brawl. I heard it was a smash! No match.

[Heroes huddle]

Lucina: I'm losing track of what's where and which baskets we haven't uncovered yet.

Palutena: Well, I don't think we've uncovered the last basket in the third column yet.

Villager: I think Palutena's right about that. I also don't think we've done B5 or D5.

Lucina: Okay, so tell me everything you remember in case the first basket I go for has something we've seen already.

Palutena: There's a DK coin at A1, a Red Pikmin at A2, a Triforce at C4… um…

Lucina: I remember the Fire Emblem at D2.

Villager: Ness's yo-yo is at E5, the bag of bells is in the corner at F6, and Pit's bow was just uncovered at F2.

Lucina: Where was the boxing glove?

Villager: That… is a good question.

MC Ballyhoo: Now the Heroes are deliberating intensely! It will be Lucina's turn once they're done.

Lucina: Okay, I'm going for it. [leaves mat]

[Lucina uncovers D3]

MC Ballyhoo: It's the infamous Smash Ball! Should you leave them on? Or are they too OP?

Lucina: No! I know we haven't seen that!

MC Ballyhoo: Then you'll have to guess, I'm afraid.

[Lucina uncovers B5]

MC Ballyhoo: And there's another extremely powerful item, the Blue Shell from Mario Kart. I bet the Heroes wish they could throw one of those at the Villains right now!

[Villager rolls her eyes]

MC Ballyhoo: You're next, King Dedede.

King Dedede: [whispers] We don't know of any matches, do we?

Ganondorf: [whispers] No, we don't. Just go for D1.

MC Ballyhoo: It's amazing how many matches are still eluding everyone! What will King Dedede do?

[King Dedede uncovers D1]

MC Ballyhoo: It's the Triforce!

_Viridi: All I could think was, "Come on, Dedede. We know where the other one is. Please find it so you can appear intelligent and therefore threatening in front of Ganondorf and Mewtwo." This whole game, I've been trying to act like King Dedede's coattail rider, which is difficult given his high Brain Age. But if I can keep the act up, it may help me down the road. For example, if Bowser or King K. Rool draws the white rock at our next Tribal Council, the majority alliance would hopefully target King Dedede next instead of me. Then I could claw my way to the merge, where I'd get more options._

[King Dedede uncovers B1]

MC Ballyhoo: And there's Little Mac's boxing glove. Not a match.

[Heroes get excited]

Palutena: This is perfect. You know what to do, Villager?

Villager: Of course I do.

MC Ballyhoo: Villager sounds confident as she leaves the mat.

[Villager uncovers D1]

MC Ballyhoo: That's the Triforce King Dedede just uncovered…

[Villager uncovers C4]

MC Ballyhoo: And that's the other Triforce that he was looking for, uncovered earlier! That's a match!

[Heroes cheer]

King Dedede: Sorry, guys.

MC Ballyhoo: We're tied 5-5 with five matches remaining. Everyone's gone twice, so we're back to Mewtwo!

[Villains huddle]

Ganondorf: We can't let this thing slip away from us. We need to review what we know.

Mewtwo: DK coin at A1, Red Pikmin at A2…

Viridi: Super Mushroom at A5, boxing glove at B1…

King Dedede: Don't forget the Fire Emblem at D2!

Ganondorf: I also remember that there's a Blue Shell at B5, a bag of bells at F6, and Pit's bow at F2. You got all that, Mewtwo?

Mewtwo: I think so. What about the yo-yo?

Viridi: Oh yeah, that's at E5.

Mewtwo: You're sure?

Viridi: Positive.

Mewtwo: All right, then. I think I'll go for C6. We haven't uncovered that, have we?

Ganondorf: I don't think so. Go for it. It must be something that we've already found the match to.

MC Ballyhoo: We are getting right down to the wire. Nobody wants to go to Tribal Council. Okay, here comes Mewtwo.

[Mewtwo uncovers C6]

MC Ballyhoo: There's Pit's bow again!

[Mewtwo breathes a sigh of relief and uncovers F2]

MC Ballyhoo: It's a match!

[Villains cheer]

Palutena: Okay, Kirby, go for E2. We haven't uncovered that one yet. Then find its match. Were you paying attention when we reviewed where everything was?

Kirby: Poyo!

MC Ballyhoo: Okay, Kirby has left the mat! Silence, everyone!

[Kirby uncovers E2]

MC Ballyhoo: It's a Blue Shell!

[Kirby smiles and uncovers B5]

MC Ballyhoo: It's a match! We're tied 6-6!

[Heroes cheer]

Ganondorf: You know where everything is, Ridley?

Ridley: HYYYYAAAAARRRRGHHHH!

Ganondorf: I sure hope that means yes.

MC Ballyhoo: You're next, Ridley. The tension is killing me!

[Ridley uncovers E4]

MC Ballyhoo: There's a Fire Emblem.

[Ridley uncovers D2]

MC Ballyhoo: There's its match! Villains lead 7-6. Two matches remain!

[Villains cheer]

_Mewtwo: I knew we had it in the bag then._

[Heroes huddle]

Palutena: Okay, Pikachu, listen closely. DK coin at A1, Red Pikmin at A2, Super Mushroom at A5, Boxing glove at B1…

Villager: Gold Mario amiibo at C2! I just remembered that!

Palutena: Great. Then Smash Ball at D3, yo-yo at E5, and bag of bells at F6.

Lucina: That leaves only D5 and F4 left to uncover. Each of those has a match at one of the locations we just listed.

Palutena: You got all that, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pi Pikachu! Pika pika!

Villager: He says he does.

Palutena: All right, get out there and find us a match. And then we'll just pray that the Villains mess up the last match.

[Pikachu leaves the mat]

Big Top: I can't take this! I'm closing my eyes!

MC Ballyhoo: Well, I'm not allowed to! What's about to happen?

[Pikachu uncovers D5]

MC Ballyhoo: It's a DK coin! I can barely contain myself! Will Pikachu mess this up?

[Pikachu uncovers A1]

MC Ballyhoo: NOOOOOO! He finds its match! We're tied 7-7 with one match remaining!

[Heroes briefly cheer, then go silent in anticipation]

King K. Rool: It's all up to me now! Imma win this for my tribe! [runs off the mat]

Mewtwo: WHAT ARE YOU…?!

MC Ballyhoo: No talking, Mewtwo! It seems that King K. Rool has run onto the field without taking time to review things with his tribe! They can't help him now! Can he find the last match?

King K. Rool: Uhhhh… come to think of it, I… [looks back at his tribe]

MC Ballyhoo: No looking back, King K. Rool! Any more funny business and you'll lose your turn. You have to find this on your own!

[Ganondorf clenches his fists in frustration]

[King K. Rool uncovers A5]

MC Ballyhoo: It's a Super Mushroom.

[King K. Rool uncovers D3]

MC Ballyhoo: And there's a Smash Ball! The Heroes are still in this!

[Heroes cheer]

[Viridi almost tears her hair out]

_Viridi: That… did not just happen._

Donkey Kong: All right, I think I know where everything is. F4 is the last one that needs to be uncovered, right?

Palutena: That's right. Go win this for us!

MC Ballyhoo: Donkey Kong looks like he knows where he's going! Could this be it?

[Donkey Kong uncovers F4]

MC Ballyhoo: It's a boxing glove! If there's another one and Donkey Kong finds it, then this game is over!

Donkey Kong: And I know exactly where it is, over in the corner there at A2!

_Lucina: THAT'S NOT WHERE IT IS, YOU DOLT! IT'S AT B1! YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE THIS FOR US AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING BUT WATCH HELPLESSLY!_

_Ganondorf: I could not believe our luck. We were still going to win, despite King K. Rool pulling a Rocky._

MC Ballyhoo: Donkey Kong seems sure where he's headed… but what's this? His tie got snagged on the B1 basket and knocked it off the pedestal! WHOA! His tie uncovered the other boxing glove! That's the final match! HEROES WIN IMMUN-

[MC Ballyhoo pauses and his large jaw drops]

[Everyone else's jaws drop as crickets chirp]

_Mewtwo: The tie…_

_Palutena: I don't believe it._

_Walhart: Is this for real?_

_Lucina: Pinch me._

_Viridi: Shoot me._

_Villager: It… saved us…_

_Bowser: Wait, what's going on?_

_Donkey Kong: I knew this day would come!_

_Ganondorf: It can't be. It simply cannot be._

MC Ballyhoo: Heroes win Immunity and Reward… BECAUSE OF DONKEY KONG'S TIE!

[Heroes break out of their shock and cheer louder than ever before]

Donkey Kong: BANANA SLAMMA! I could've sworn it was at A2, but my tie saved me! Haha! IT SAVED US ALL! I told you guys you wouldn't regret keeping me and my tie around!

Lucina: You... are so stupid! But it doesn't matter! WE WON ANYWAY!

Pikachu: Pikachu! Pika pi!

Kirby: Aye-ay-aye! AYE-AY-AYE!

Villager: Tom Nook, you'd better start stocking DK ties ASAP!

Palutena: Congratulations, Donkey Kong. You get to stay in the game. [hugs him]

[Villains stay silent and stone-faced]

_Bowser: For once, I didn't feel like it was "all Bowser."_

MC Ballyhoo: An unbelievable finish. You'd better take this, DK. [hands Immunity to Donkey Kong] Heroes are safe from Tribal Council tonight! In addition, you'll be getting a visit from a Pianta this afternoon! Head on back to camp and enjoy your day!

[Heroes cheer as they skip, sprint, and hop back to their campsite]

MC Ballyhoo: Villains, that was an incredible effort. Unfortunately, one of you still has to go tonight. Head on back to camp, and I'll be seeing you soon.

[Villains leave]

* * *

**DAY 14 – HEROES**

[Heroes enter camp like they don't have a care in the world]

Lucina: We did it, guys!

Palutena: I'm so excited! Though I still can't believe that happened.

Donkey Kong: I can! I didn't bring this tie for nothing!

_Donkey Kong: In today's challenge, which was a game of Concentration, I was about to uncover the wrong basket. On my way, my tie got caught on a basket, which was knocked off of its pedestal. Underneath was Little Mac's boxing glove, the item I was supposed to find. Come to think of it, I had contemplated bringing my own boxing glove as my luxury item. Right now, I could not be more thrilled that I went with my tie. It's the only reason I'm not getting sent to Redemption Island tonight._

Villager: Oh, look, the Pianta is waiting for us!

Pianta: Hi there, Heroes! Congratulations on your win!

Palutena: Thank you! Pardon me for asking, but we're all starving. Is there something in that basket for us?

Pianta: Well, I wanted to make it a little more suspenseful, but if you insist…

[Pianta takes off the cover from a large basket behind him. Inside are various fruits.]

[Heroes cheer]

Palutena: Oh my goodness! You have no idea what this means to us!

Lucina: We can eat them now, right?

Pianta: Of course! Then I can show you some tricks to improve your shelter and give you some fishing tips!

Palutena: Sounds great! So, do we want to ration this or…?

Villager: Let's just dig in! We can think about rationing later!

[Kirby and Pikachu cheer and grab pineapples. Donkey Kong starts unpeeling a banana.]

Palutena: [chuckles] I guess that answers that question. [grabs a pepper]

* * *

Villager: I'm stuffed.

Lucina: So am I. It's probably best that we save the rest of this until we're starving again.

Donkey Kong: I'm not even sure what I'm eating right now.

Pianta: That's a durian. They gave Mario trouble when he was here back in '02. He couldn't seem to pick one up, for whatever reason. They sure make good soccer balls, though, if you ever get bored. Speaking of Mario, I take it you voted him out already?

Lucina: We did, but he still has a chance to get back in. He's at Redemption Island.

Pianta: I see. Well, if you get a chance to talk to him, tell him that we Piantas are very sorry that we treated him like a criminal.

Palutena: Don't worry. Mario was glad to help you find those Shine Sprites. And while he may pretend otherwise, I know he loves a good adventure. Though I can understand why you'd feel bad about it.

Pianta: Yeah. We definitely needed to make some reforms in our judicial system. Thankfully, I think we've been doing a better job at viewing people as innocent until proven guilty.

Lucina: You just got me thinking. We've been cut off from the rest of the world for fourteen days. Are there any major world events that we should know about?

Pianta: By golly, I almost forgot to tell you. Nintendo's CEO, Satoru Iwata, recently passed away.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Pianta: I know. It's tragic. He was a great man who was responsible for so many great games.

Palutena: That's horrible. He will be missed.

[Kirby starts to cry]

Villager: There, there, Kirby. [pats him on the back]

_Palutena: Iwata's death is tragic, but we talked about his legacy for a while and I think it helped us bond a little. That's definitely what we needed because we want Donkey Kong to feel as safe as possible with us in case he ends up making it to the merge with us._

* * *

[Pianta and Villager are out fishing in the canoe]

Pianta: Believe it or not, most of the fish on Isle Delfino aren't fond of worms. They've developed a taste for fruit.

Villager: Really?

Pianta: Yep. Just watch what happens when I attach a chunk of pineapple to the hook.

[Pianta attaches the pineapple to the hook and puts it in the water. Within seconds, he has a bite. He reels in a mullet.]

Villager: Amazing! I wish I had known sooner.

Pianta: Have you got a fish pun? Or do you need more time to mullet over?

Villager: Oh, I've got plenty of puns. Just let me… wait… what did you just ask?

Pianta: Do you need more time to _mullet_ over? [smiles]

[Villager suddenly gets serious]

_Villager: Bring. It. On._

[Villager attaches fruit to her fishing line, drops it in the water, and quickly catches a sturgeon]

Villager: You don't have to be a brain sturgeon to come up with a fish pun.

Pianta: I've already heard that one. [quickly catches a salmon] Create your own fish pun, don't leave it to salmon else. [stares into Villager's eyes]

Villager: Touché. [catches a trout] Though I trout you came up with that one yourself.

Pianta: [gets even more serious and catches a tench] We were just fishing. Why did you have to make the atmosphere so tench?

Villager: You're right. We should dolphinitely scale back on the fish puns.

Pianta: Hey, you cheated! You didn't actually catch a dolphin! You're krilling me!

Villager: Okay, seriously, we should stop now. I need to save some of these for future episodes.

Pianta: That's a load of pollocks!

Villager: Stop.

* * *

**DAY 14 – VILLAINS**

[Villains enter camp and Walhart angrily chops a log in half]

Walhart: We… were… so… CLOSE!

Ganondorf: Cool it, Walhart. We're all just as angry as you right now. It's no reason to lose control over yourself.

Walhart: [picks up a rock] Oh, yeah? Well, one of us is getting our torch snuffed tonight by drawing a filthy rock! We have no control over who it will be! So pardon me if I'm a little bit, you know, UPSET!

[Walhart throws the rock at Ganondorf, which Mewtwo stops in midair with his psychic abilities]

Mewtwo: Save your tantrum until someone from our alliance is eliminated.

_Viridi: Walhart went absolutely ballistic when we got back to camp. This is perfect because right now, I need to look for any window of opportunity I can find to get someone from the other alliance to turn on one of their own. I don't think that Mewtwo or Ganondorf would. Our alliances are so solid at this point that if either of them joined with us, they would be guaranteeing themselves no better than fifth place down the line. Then again… I might know of an argument I could use to sway Mewtwo. I guess it's time to send out my puppet to do my bidding again while I poke around for the idol with Bowser and King K. Rool._

* * *

["Viridi's puppet" and Mewtwo are looking for the idol in the woods]

King Dedede: I have a proposal for you.

Mewtwo: Don't bother. I'm not even considering flipping.

King Dedede: Will you please hear me out for a second? It's not like you've got anything better to do.

Mewtwo: Very well. What is this "proposal?"

King Dedede: You vote for Walhart with us tonight. Nobody will draw rocks, ensuring that you are safe for another round. When we get to the merge, the Villains will stick together to vote out the remaining Heroes. Once they're gone, we'll vote out your former allies, Ganondorf and Ridley.

Mewtwo: And then you'll vote me out. I'm not playing for fifth.

King Dedede: Look, you and I both know that that is exactly what we would do if we had the opportunity to. But here's the thing: you may very well win the last couple immunity challenges against us. You're stronger in challenges than the four of us put together. Which do you think you have a better chance of: winning two immunity challenges against weaklings like us, or winning even one against beasts like Ganondorf, Walhart, and Ridley? That's assuming that you even get to the final four, as you have no way of knowing how the rocks will go tonight.

Mewtwo: You… make some surprisingly valid points. Hmmmm…

_King Dedede: Like last time, Viridi told me everything I should say to Mewtwo. I don't know why she has me do that. But I'm happy to do it if it'll make me look like a smarter player._

_Mewtwo: Once again, King Dedede proves himself to be much smarter than I thought he was. I've been thinking of the other alliance as Viridi's, but maybe King Dedede is just as much of a mastermind. He made some valid points. Would my alliance vote me out first once it got down to the four of us? Will I ultimately need to win the last couple Immunity Challenges either way? I know my chances of doing so would be better against their alliance. And I really don't want to draw rocks tonight. It may be in my best interest to vote for Walhart. He's getting on my nerves, anyway. I'll have to think about this some more._

* * *

[King Dedede approaches Viridi, Bowser, and King K. Rool on the beach]

King Dedede: I told him everything.

Viridi: And how did he respond?

King Dedede: It looked like he was going to consider it.

Viridi: I think that's about all we can hope for right now. The other option is to see if we can get through to Ridley. Maybe we should at least mention to him that we're voting for Walhart. Who knows what he's thinking?

King Dedede: I can mention it to him if I get a chance to before Tribal Council. So, what are you guys up to over here?

Bowser: We're building sandcastles, of course! And looking for seashells.

Viridi: Bowser, he's in our alliance. We can tell him the truth.

Bowser: Oh yeah…

Viridi: We're looking for the Immunity Idol. We're still not having any luck.

King Dedede: What if Ganondorf or Mewtwo found it already?

Viridi: That's definitely possible. Wait a second…

_Viridi: Just then, something hit me that I hadn't even considered. What if Mewtwo tells his alliance that we're voting for Walhart and one of them gives him the idol? That would be disastrous. I can't believe that my usually sharp mind had skipped over that potential problem. Thankfully, I thought of a way around it._

Viridi: Let's switch out votes to Ganondorf tonight.

King Dedede: What?!

Viridi: I just realized that if one of them has it, they can play it on Walhart if Mewtwo tells them that's who we're voting for.

King K. Rool: Good point. But what if Mewtwo does vote for Walhart after all? We'd be missing out on an opportunity to prevent a rock draw.

Viridi: Use your head for a second, King K. Rool. If he votes for Walhart, we'll still be able to eliminate Ganondorf. It would be a 4-3-1 vote.

King Dedede: But then Mewtwo wouldn't trust us!

Viridi: Who cares? We weren't planning to take him very far with us anyway. We would have voted him out the moment he lost an Individual Immunity, even if there were still a few Heroes left.

King Dedede: But you told me to tell him…

Viridi: Yes, I did. We needed to tell him whatever it would take to get him to vote Walhart. It's called lying. It happens on Survivor. We're villains, after all.

King Dedede: [pauses] Ah, I see.

Viridi: So anyway, give a shout-out to Ridley if you can. Tell him it's Walhart, even though we're voting Ganondorf. If either he or Mewtwo votes Walhart, then our four votes will be enough to eliminate Ganondorf.

_Viridi: I'm the only one in my alliance that as a clue how Survivor works. It's exhausting having to think through everything myself. But I think I'm doing a pretty good job so far. If we end up drawing rocks and I get eliminated, I will be furious. I deserve to be here more than anyone. Because I'm fighting to be here._

* * *

[Ganondorf and Bowser are "getting water"]

_Ganondorf: I figured that if there was anyone in their alliance that I could persuade to flip, it was Bowser. He is just as clueless and unpredictable as Mr. Resetti was._

Ganondorf: Bowser, is there any way that you could picture yourself turning on your alliance? You could avoid putting your fate in the hands of a bag of rocks.

Bowser: You really think I'm worried about the rocks? GWA HA HA! No white rock is going to want to mess with the one and only Bowser!

_Ganondorf: Is this guy for real? Does he actually think that the rocks get to decide who draws them? Then again, we all know that Bowser is dumber than a bag of rocks, so he probably thinks of them as intelligent life._

Ganondorf: But Bowser, don't you realize that Viridi and King Dedede won't want you in the final three with them? They would vote you out in fourth place because you're such a big threat.

Bowser: [pauses] You know, you're absolutely right. They'd be stupid to take me to the end. Viridi knows I'd answer questions more persuasively than her because I'm way smarter.

Ganondorf: Exactly! But if you come with us, you can go to the final three with me and Ridley. How does that sound?

Bowser: Well, that sounds great!

Ganondorf: So do you want to vote for King Dedede or Viridi, then? They seem like the biggest threats.

Bowser: BLARGH! No, it has to be King K. Rool!

Ganondorf: He definitely blew the challenge for us today. But I'm thinking ahead to the merge. King K. Rool will be easy to beat in challenges once we need him gone. The same can't be said of…

Bowser: I REFUSE TO VOTE FOR ANYONE OTHER THAN KING K. ROOL AND THAT'S FINAL!

_Ganondorf: Good grief._

Ganondorf: All right, fine. We'll vote for King K. Rool tonight. So you're for sure voting with us?

Bowser: You know it! RAWWWRRRRRR!

_Ganondorf: I really don't know if Bowser is as stupid as he acts or not. Could it be that he's going to run to his alliance to tell them to use their idol on King K. Rool? It's certainly possible. One of them might have it, as we haven't been able to locate it. But maybe Bowser is as stupid as he acts, and he's seriously willing to flip on a whim just because he can't handle losing a challenge. I'm thinking that it might be best for our alliance to play it safe and vote for King Dedede. If Bowser's telling the truth and he votes for King K. Rool, then King Dedede will still get sent home in a 4-3-1 vote. And any idol played on King K. Rool would be wasted. There's a lot that could happen tonight, though. When there's a decent chance we could be drawing rocks, there's literally nobody safe._

* * *

[Villains enter the Tribal Council area as dramatic music plays and take their seats]

MC Ballyhoo: I just have to say right off the bat that that was one of the most dramatic finishes to any challenge in the history of Survivor! I realize that you're all still a little upset about the loss, but I have to ask you, King K. Rool: what happened?

King K. Rool: I jumped the gun. After multiple matches in a row were made, I just had this feeling like there was no way I could mess up. I was ready to just get out there and find that last match. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for me. I should have checked with the tribe to make sure I knew where I was going.

MC Ballyhoo: I seem to remember something like this happening in an earlier challenge. You jumped on a raft when it wasn't your turn. Tell me, Viridi, does having someone around who acts so spontaneously concern you? Is it a reason to vote him out?

Viridi: If this were the first challenge, he would be in serious trouble. But at this point in the game, we're less worried about challenge performance and more concerned with keeping our alliances intact.

MC Ballyhoo: Interesting. Do you agree with this, Walhart?

Walhart: I was furious after we lost the challenge. But now that I've calmed down, I think Viridi is absolutely right.

MC Ballyhoo: Last time we talked, it looked like two pretty solid alliances had formed. Mewtwo, have these shifted at all?

Mewtwo: The two alliances of four have seemed set in stone from the start. It's common knowledge who is supposed to be in which alliance. But I know for a fact that there have been attempts to sway members of one alliance to the other. I guess we'll know for sure after tonight if any of these attempts were successful.

MC Ballyhoo: Indeed we will. So, Ganondorf, has there been talk of what would happen if tonight's vote ended in a tie?

Ganondorf: Oh, definitely. The assumption has been that we'll draw rocks. We can't know for sure if you're going to come up with some new twist for us instead. But we'll most likely be drawing rocks if it's a tie, and that has us all terrified. Nobody wants their game to end that way.

MC Ballyhoo: Has there been talk of the Hidden Immunity Idol?

Ganondorf: You know there has been. But if anyone has found it, it isn't common knowledge. So I think we're all a little scared that the opposing alliance could pull one out and use it on the right person, whether we'll admit we're scared or not.

MC Ballyhoo: Wow, I think it's safe to say that just about anyone could get sent to Redemption Island tonight. And on that note, it is time to vote. You're first, Ridley.

[Dramatic music plays as Ridley approaches the voting area]

[He is followed by Ganondorf]

[Ganondorf holds up his vote – King Dedede]

Ganondorf: You're smarter than we gave you credit for. And you're not what I'd call weak, either. That's why you need to be the first one gone from your alliance. I just hope I got through to Bowser.

[He is followed by King Dedede, then Viridi]

[Viridi holds up her vote – Ganondorf]

Viridi: Your fate in this game is in the hands of Mewtwo and Ridley. I really hope this works.

[She is followed by King K. Rool, then Mewtwo]

[Mewtwo holds up his vote, which will not be revealed yet]

Mewtwo: This could be a million coin decision, and I'm still not comfortable with it.

[He is followed by Walhart, then Bowser]

[Bowser holds up his vote, which will not be revealed yet]

Bowser: I'm voting for this person because I don't know how to spell the name of the person I want to vote for.

[Bowser sits back down]

MC Ballyhoo: I'll go tally the votes.

[MC Ballyhoo grabs the votes and brings them back]

MC Ballyhoo: If anybody has a Hidden Immunity Idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so.

[Eyes dart around in all directions, but nobody moves]

MC Ballyhoo: Very well. I'll read the votes. [opens jar] First vote: King Dedede.

[King Dedede's eyebrows raise]

MC Ballyhoo: Second vote: Ganondorf.

[Mewtwo looks puzzled]

MC Ballyhoo: Third vote: King Dedede. Fourth vote: Ganondorf. Fifth vote: King Dedede. Sixth vote: Ganondorf. That's three votes King Dedede, three votes Ganondorf.

[Everyone stares straight ahead in anticipation, not moving a muscle]

MC Ballyhoo: Seventh vote: King Dedede. That's four votes King Dedede, three votes Ganondorf, one vote left. [pulls out the last vote] Eighth vote… Ganondorf. We are tied.

[King Dedede lets out a sigh of relief, but nobody else budges]

MC Ballyhoo: Here's how this is going to work. We're going to vote again. King Dedede and Ganondorf cannot vote. You may only vote for one of them. Once again, it's time to vote. You're up, Ridley.

[Dramatic music plays as Ridley reenters the voting area]

[He is followed by Viridi]

[Viridi holds up her vote – Ganondorf]

Viridi: Unless something crazy happens on this revote, we're about to draw rocks. And for once in my life, I don't want the laws of nature to take their course. If the weakest is devoured… that means King K. Rool is drawing the white rock tonight. That would be disastrous.

[She is followed by King K. Rool, Mewtwo, Walhart, and Bowser, none of whom say a word]

[Bowser sits back down]

MC Ballyhoo: Once again, I'll go tally the votes.

[MC Ballyhoo grabs the votes and brings them back]

MC Ballyhoo: [opens jar] First vote: King Dedede. Second vote: Ganondorf. Third vote: King Dedede. Fourth vote: Ganondorf. Fifth vote: King Dedede. That's three votes King Dedede, two votes Ganondorf, one vote left.

[Mewtwo prays to Arceus]

MC Ballyhoo: Sixth vote… Ganondorf. We are deadlocked.

[Everyone is paralyzed with anxiety]

Viridi: [whispers to herself] This is it. It's finally time to find out which alliance will prevail in a rock draw.

MC Ballyhoo: Here's how this will work. [pulls out a bag] There are six rocks in this bag. Five of them are black, and the other is white. Everyone except King Dedede and Ganondorf will draw one. Whoever draws the white rock will be headed to Redemption Island.

[MC Ballyhoo holds out the bag to each of the six castaways, one by one. They each draw a rock without looking at it, and MC Ballyhoo returns to where he was standing.]

MC Ballyhoo: I'm going to count down. Hold out your fists. The ones holding the rocks. When I say "reveal," you reveal them. Ready? 3… 2… 1… reveal!

[The six that drew rocks reveal them. It takes a split second for everyone to realize that the white rock was drawn by King K. Rool.]

King K. Rool: NO! This can't be happening!

Ganondorf: YES! The nightmare is over! Our alliance is finally in control! [hugs Mewtwo, much to everyone's surprise]

Bowser: Yeah! All Bowser, baby!

Viridi: You idiot! Do you not understand what just happened?! They can now vote the rest of us out, one by one! [buries her face in her hands]

Walhart: [smiles] It's only fair, after all. He's the reason we're here right now.

MC Ballyhoo: I'm sorry, King K. Rool, but you need to bring me your torch.

King K. Rool: Very well.

[King K. Rool grabs his torch and brings it to MC Ballyhoo]

MC Ballyhoo: King K. Rool, the tribe has spoken.

[He snuffs his torch]

MC Ballyhoo: You will have a chance to get back in this game. Grab your stuff and head to Redemption Island, where Mario awaits.

[King K. Rool heads to Redemption Island without another word]

[MC Ballyhoo faces the remaining Villains]

MC Ballyhoo: For only the third time in Survivor history, someone was eliminated by a rock draw. Does this mean that King K. Rool's alliance will dwindle? Or is there still hope for them? Time will tell. Grab your stuff and head on back to camp.

[Villains leave Tribal Council]

* * *

[King K. Rool shows up at Redemption Island]

_King K. Rool: I don't believe it! What a way to go! Some would say I deserved it after blowing the challenge, but I'm still peeved to no end. There was a one in six chance that I'd draw the rock, and of course I just HAD to!_

Mario: Ah, so what-a brings you-a here?

King K. Rool: A white rock.

Mario: Mamma Mia! For real?

King K. Rool: I have no reason to lie at this point. I wouldn't even have the energy to.

* * *

**THE VOTE**

Bowser: Ganondorf

Ganondorf: King Dedede

King Dedede: Ganondorf

King K. Rool: Ganondorf

Mewtwo: King Dedede

Ridley: King Dedede

Viridi: Ganondorf

Walhart: King Dedede

* * *

**THE REVOTE**

Bowser: Ganondorf

King K. Rool: Ganondorf

Mewtwo: King Dedede

Ridley: King Dedede

Viridi: Ganondorf

Walhart: King Dedede


	6. Episode 6: Too Big

**EPISODE 6**

**DAY 14 – VILLAINS**

[Villains return from Tribal Council]

_Viridi: All that work and it didn't matter. Myself, King Dedede, and Bowser are now completely at the mercy of the others. Their alliance has proven impenetrable. I need to run some scenarios in my head and carve out a new plan._

Ganondorf: I know it didn't end up mattering, but I just have to ask, Bowser, why didn't you vote for King K. Rool like you said you would?

Bowser: I was actually planning on it. But, uh… I didn't know how to spell King K. Rool's name.

_Ganondorf: Again, I find myself wondering if he's for real. Could it be that he wanted to vote for me and is now just lying about why he did?_

Ganondorf: I find that hard to believe. My name is much harder to spell.

Bowser: But you're in Super Smash Bros. I've seen your name spelled many times because of that.

[Mewtwo shakes his head]

_Mewtwo: Nintendo needs to hurry it up with that King K. Rool DLC._

Viridi: So Bowser was planning to turn on us? But Ganondorf, why did you guys vote for King Dedede if you had told Bowser to vote for King K. Rool?

Ganondorf: We were afraid that Bowser might tell you guys who we were voting for. That would be disastrous if one of you had the idol. So we figured we'd be better off letting him vote for someone else. It still would have been a 4-3-1 vote, and King Dedede still would have been voted out.

King Dedede: I guess I should be thankful that Bowser can't spell.

Ganondorf: Perhaps you should. But you'll still be gone soon anyway.

_Viridi: I'm a little surprised that Ganondorf is being so open about his strategy. I guess he feels like he's so in control that it doesn't matter. I have to admit that he's a really smart guy. He had the exact same plan as me going into this last vote._

Viridi: So why didn't you vote for Walhart, Mewtwo?

Walhart: Wait, you were thinking about voting for me?

Mewtwo: Hold on a second! I may have acted like I was entertaining the idea when I talked to King Dedede, but I was never truly considering it. Though I find it interesting that you all ended up voting for Ganondorf instead.

Viridi: That was King Dedede's idea.

Mewtwo: Really?

King Dedede: You bet it was! We couldn't let you go blabbing to your alliance about who we were actually voting for!

Mewtwo: So you had the exact same idea as Ganondorf, then?

King Dedede: Yep! A 4-3-1 vote would have worked fine.

_King Dedede: I don't know why Viridi keeps trying to give me credit for ideas that were hers. She clearly wants me to look like the mastermind. I'm okay with that, but I still don't get it._

_Viridi: It is now more crucial than ever that I lead Ganondorf's alliance to believe that King Dedede is a bigger threat than I am. If we lose another Immunity Challenge before the merge, I need them to vote him out instead of me._

Bowser: So I've been thinking, and I just realized that you guys were playing me! You told me to vote for King K. Rool with you, but then you voted for King Dedede!

Mewtwo: Yes, we've already established that. Did it seriously take you that long to process that information?

Bowser: RAWWWWRRRRR! Nobody messes with Bowser like that!

Mewtwo: I believe we just did. Man up and accept it.

Bowser: You don't talk to me that way! I AM THE MIGHTY BOWSER! And I will still win this game!

Mewtwo: You just keep telling yourself that, you big oaf.

Bowser: Oh, I will! And it will happen! You'll see! YOU'LL ALL SEE!

_Mewtwo: Just another one of those "Bowser moments." Nothing new here._

* * *

**DAY 15 – REDEMPTION ISLAND**

MC Ballyhoo: Come on in, guys! HA HA HA!

[Heroes enter arena and sit down]

MC Ballyhoo: [as Villains enter] Heroes getting your first look at the new Villains tribe, King K. Rool voted out at the last Tribal Council.

Donkey Kong: Banana slamma! [claps hands]

Palutena: Saw that coming.

MC Ballyhoo: We will now bring in the competitors in today's duel, Mario and King K. Rool.

[Mario and King K. Rool enter the arena]

MC Ballyhoo: Well, this is interesting. Mario's first appearance was in a game where Donkey Kong was the antagonist. Now here he is up against Donkey Kong's arch nemesis. It's Donkey Kong's former enemy versus his current enemy. Any thoughts, Donkey Kong?

Donkey Kong: My money's on Mario!

MC Ballyhoo: I thought you might say something like that. HA HA HA! So, how are you feeling, King K. Rool?

King K. Rool: I feel like I need to prove myself in this duel if I want to make it in to Smash Bros. as DLC.

MC Ballyhoo: Well, let's see what happens! For today's duel, the two of you will each be given a paddle. You will use these paddles to dig around in sand pits for bags of puzzle pieces. Once you've found one, you must use your paddle to lift the bag out of the ground and toss it into a basket that will be attached to your back. After you've collected all five bags of puzzle pieces in this manner, you will run over to these puzzle frames. After opening all of the bags you collected, you will complete a puzzle with a picture you should all recognize. There are 49 puzzle pieces, all of which are square. The first to complete their puzzle will stay at Redemption Island, and the loser will be eliminated from the game for good. Sound straightforward enough? Cool, let's get started.

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: Survivors ready… GO!

[Mario and King K. Rool dash into their sand pits and start digging]

MC Ballyhoo: Right off the bat, sand is flying everywhere! These paddles weren't built for digging, but that's not stopping these desperate castaways! Mario has found his first bag. He now needs to get it balanced on the end of his paddle so he can attempt to toss it into the basket on his back. He shoots… he scores! Mario has his first bag of puzzle pieces! Meanwhile, King K. Rool has just found his first bag.

Viridi: [whispers] Come on, King K. Rool. We need you back in this game.

MC Ballyhoo: Can King K. Rool land the first bag in his basket? NOOOOOOO! He misses the mark completely! Mario's already got his second bag in and is digging like mad to find the others.

King K. Rool: Take this! [throws sand from paddle at Mario]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! King K. Rool is a villain, all right! The two sand pits are far enough apart that it is extremely difficult for them to be able to substantially disrupt one another in this manner, but I suppose they can still try. Barely any sand gets in Mario's pit as he uncovers his third bag!

Donkey Kong: Yeah, that's the way to do it, Mario!

MC Ballyhoo: Donkey Kong is giving his former enemy some encouragement as his current enemy attempts for the third time to land his first bag… and he does! Mario lands his third bag just a split second later and he is up 3-1. You've gotta dig, King K. Rool!

_Ganondorf: While having King K. Rool back in the game could help ensure that there are more Villains than Heroes at the merge, things could get dangerous if we voted out all the Heroes and then ended up with the same two alliances of four drawing rocks. At that point, I wasn't entirely sure who I wanted to win the duel. But I still felt confident that I was in a pretty good position regardless of what happened._

MC Ballyhoo: Mario's uncovered his fourth bag… and King K. Rool's uncovered his second! King K. Rool is having trouble getting it onto his paddle as Mario lands his fourth bag in a row! WHOA! It must have something to do with his appearance in NBA Street V3. Or perhaps Mario Hoops 3-on-3 or Mario Sports Mix. Whatever the reason for his skills, he's up 4-1 as King K. Rool misses once again. Don't give up, though! There's still a puzzle to solve. There you go, he's got his second bag in. Mario's digging frantically for that final bag… and he's found it! Just like that he lands it in the basket on his back and can now proceed to the puzzle!

Bowser: BLARGH!

MC Ballyhoo: Mario is untying his first bag of puzzle pieces as King K. Rool appears to be getting very flustered. Keep digging! Mario is tearing through those knots like they're nothing! He is now starting to untie his third bag as King K. Rool has just located his third bag. King K. Rool finally manages to land a bag on his first attempt… but is it too little too late? We'll have to see how quickly Mario can solve his puzzle. He now has all the pieces dumped out and is starting to work on it. There are 49 pieces that will end up in a 7x7 grid. He can probably already tell what the picture is.

Lucina: Oh my. What an ironic picture for King K. Rool to get eliminated by.

MC Ballyhoo: Mario's starting to make some progress as King K. Rool finally finds his fourth bag of puzzle pieces. He's got in on his paddle and he shoots… and misses once more. Mario is making quick work of the puzzle, appearing to be about halfway done already!

[King K. Rool angrily throws his paddle on the ground]

MC Ballyhoo: And it looks like King K. Rool has simply given up, meaning this duel is all but over. Mario's just putting the last few pieces into place… and he's done! The picture is of the cover of Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. MARIO WINS THE DUEL AND WILL STAY AT REDEMPTION ISLAND!

Mario: Oh-a yeah!

Donkey Kong: Way to go, Mario!

Bowser: [breathes fire] I can't take this anymore!

[King K. Rool walks over to Mario's completed puzzle and looks at the picture]

King K. Rool: [sighs] I guess I'll have to live with being nothing more than a Mii costume.

[Mario attempts to shake King K. Rool's hand. He refuses.]

MC Ballyhoo: Wow, King K. Rool, that was a little unsportsmanlike.

King K. Rool: Don't push my buttons right now. I needed this much more than Mario did. He's already got all the fame and fortune he needs. I, on the other hand, was left out of the last two Donkey Kong Country games. I'm not even in Super Smash Bros! I'm fading into irrelevance, and I needed a strong performance here to get brought back into the spotlight. But I failed. This was a pitiful performance from me from start to finish.

MC Ballyhoo: Well, if it makes you feel any better, I was only in one game. And I think I know a guy who knows a guy who could get you into Mario Party 11 if you're interested.

King K. Rool: I guess that's better than nothing.

MC Ballyhoo: So sorry, but we have to send you on your way. Drop your buff in the fire on the way out.

[King K. Rool drops his buff in the fire and leaves without another word]

_King K. Rool: I can't let this destroy me. I know that I'm stronger than this. I need to find a way to steal Donkey Kong's bananas before the Tiki Tak Tribe or the Snowmads get a chance to. They'll make it into a game. They'll have to._

MC Ballyhoo: Congratulations on another win, Mario. Head on back to your campsite.

Mario: [nods] Thank-a you.

* * *

**DAY 15 – VILLAINS**

[Villains return from Redemption Island]

Bowser: Grrrr… I can't believe Mario won again!

Mewtwo: I can. He was up against King K. Rool, after all.

Bowser: I guess… but it's so frustrating! I can't look at his face without wanting to roast him! I need him out of this game! NOW! [stomps feet]

Ganondorf: You're not the only one here who's sick of Mario. He's been in more games than any character should ever be allowed to. Then again, so have you.

_Viridi: Honestly, Mario might be a stronger performer in challenges than we gave him credit for. This guy's done it all: tennis, soccer, golf, basketball, various Olympic sports, plenty of running and jumping, and even some dancing. Surely he's picked up a few skills along the way that are useful for challenges. This worries me a little because my head is on the chopping block right now, and I'd rather not get sent to Redemption Island while Mario is there._

King Dedede: So now that King K. Rool is gone for good, who are you guys going to vote out next?

Mewtwo: We haven't decided yet.

King Dedede: Well, you'd better keep me in! I deserve to be here more than anyone. I'm the mastermind of this alliance. You saw me manipulate you guys into voting out Mr. Resetti. And you also saw me almost persuade Mewtwo to join our side on the last vote.

Mewtwo: For the last time, I was never considering it.

King Dedede: Fine, but you saw that I was playing hard. And you can see me playing hard right now. I want this so badly!

Ganondorf: That might be all the more reason to vote you out.

[King Dedede frowns as Viridi smiles]

_Viridi: I didn't tell him to say any of that. I started digging his grave for him, but now he's picked up the shovel and is finishing the job himself. Hopefully making him look like some strategic mastermind will spare me for one more vote._

* * *

[Ganondorf and Mewtwo are lying in the shelter]

Ganondorf: So who should we vote out next?

Mewtwo: It has to be either King Dedede or Viridi.

Ganondorf: Obviously. But I can't figure out which one. We knew from the start that Viridi is infinitely smarter than King Dedede. But here's what I'm thinking. Perhaps King Dedede is like Troyzan: an idiot in real life, but still playing Survivor hard. And maybe Viridi is like Courtney Yates: smart in real life, but playing Survivor more passively.

Mewtwo: I don't remember who either of those people are, but I think that sounds like a fair analysis of King Dedede and Viridi.

Ganondorf: So which one is more dangerous to us?

Mewtwo: I don't think either one can penetrate our alliance with Walhart and Ridley.

Ganondorf: True, but would either of them turn on our tribe at the merge? I'm thinking that King Dedede would be more likely to flip than Viridi. He wants to show the world how strong of a player he is, and thankfully for him, there's a large portion of the Survivor fan base that thinks making big moves automatically means you're a good player. I'm not sure that he'd actually think through the consequences of flipping.

Mewtwo: I don't know. He's shown on a couple occasions now that he's pretty good at thinking things through.

Ganondorf: I guess… but it still seems so fishy. I just can't wrap my head around the fact that the same guy who interrupted you while you were using your powers in the first challenge could actually be somewhat intelligent.

Mewtwo: I can't believe it, either. But it is what it is.

Ganondorf: Let's just vote him out first.

Mewtwo: Deal.

* * *

**DAY 16 – HEROES**

[Donkey Kong, Lucina, and Kirby are sitting around the fire as Villager approaches]

Villager: Hey guys.

Lucina: Hi Villager. What's up?

Villager: Not much. I'm honestly getting pretty bored out here.

Lucina: That's certainly understandable. I think we're all going through video game withdrawals.

Villager: You bet we are.

[Villager approaches the basket of fruit that the Heroes were given by the Pianta after the last Reward Challenge. She pulls out a pineapple and begins to walk away.]

Lucina: Hold on a second, Villager. You aren't planning to eat that, are you?

Villager: Well, yes, I was. What else would I be doing with it?

Lucina: I think the rule here is that nobody eats unless everyone is eating.

Villager: This is the first I'm hearing of this rule.

Lucina: I mean, it's not like the rule's been firmly established. But I was under the impression that that's how we were doing things. With limited food, we should coordinate our meals if we respect one another and don't want anyone getting more than their share.

Villager: Well, yeah, that makes sense with the rice. But this food was a reward for a hard-earned challenge win. Can't we loosen up the rationing a little so it really feels like we're celebrating our victory?

Lucina: That's exactly what we did two days ago, just after winning the challenge. But we agreed to ration what was left over.

Villager: I don't seem to recall that agreement.

Lucina: Perhaps it wasn't stated explicitly, but…

Villager: Oh, I see. So I'm supposed to be able to read everyone's minds? Because everyone knows we all think exactly the same way Lucina does?

Lucina: Calm down, Villager. I don't want this to get ugly.

Villager: Maybe you should calm down. You started this whole argument. Loosen up a little. It can be hard to be around someone who takes everything so seriously.

[Lucina frowns]

[Donkey Kong tries hard to keep a straight face]

_Donkey Kong: I don't think I had ever seen the girls fight in our sixteen days out here, and this is exactly the kind of argument that I need right now. I need the girls to have as many reasons to turn on each other as possible._

* * *

**DAY 16 – VILLAINS**

[Six of the seven Villains are lying down in the shelter. Ridley can't because he's too big.]

_Walhart: We had to make some repairs to our shelter for reasons that I will not elaborate on. Even the simplest of tasks can get you pretty worn out when you're running on minimal food, so we all kind of chilled for a while afterward. Somehow the discussions turned political. I have no idea how that happened._

Walhart: Let's talk about politics, guys.

Viridi: Well, that came out of nowhere, but that's fine with me. Which presidential candidates do you identify with right now?

Walhart: Lindsey Graham. After listening to him in the first few debates, I'm confident that this guy will make America the powerhouse it once was. Our enemies need to know that if they cross us, they will be destroyed and we will proceed to conquer their lands!

Viridi: I'm not sure that Lindsey Graham wants to go that far, but I can see why you'd like him. I'm all for Hillary Clinton. Democrats are more committed to protecting the environment. As the Goddess of Nature, it's hard for me to think much of any other issue.

Mewtwo: Admit it, Viridi. You just want Hillary Clinton because she's a woman.

Viridi: That is so not true! I'd support any Democrat. Well, any TRUE Democrat, that is. I'm just kind of assuming that Clinton will get the nomination.

Ganondorf: Bernie Sanders might be catching up, though.

Viridi: We'll see about that.

Mewtwo: Can't handle the thought of an old white guy getting the nomination?

Viridi: Mewtwo, I'm pretty sure you're the only one here paying any attention to the genders, races, or ages of the candidates.

King Dedede: She has a point.

Mewtwo: All right, all right. I was half joking, anyway.

Ganondorf: So who do you support, Mewtwo?

Mewtwo: Donald Trump all the way. We need someone who will say things like they are. Plus I like that he believes in some kind of deity without thinking he needs to ask for forgiveness every day. I have a similar relationship with Arceus.

Ganondorf: Interesting.

_Ganondorf: Perhaps you can tell a lot about someone by what candidates they support. Walhart, Viridi, and Mewtwo all support exactly who I would have thought. Huh._

_Viridi: A bunch of Villains talking politics? Could anything get uglier? Surprisingly, no huge fights broke out. But that could just be because King Dedede and Bowser are too dumb to even know what we were talking about. I'm sure they would have raised a ruckus if they had any idea who they supported._

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: Come on in, guys! HA HA HA!

[Heroes and Villains enter the challenge area and stand on their mats]

MC Ballyhoo: Six Heroes and seven Villains remain, with one more Hero at Redemption Island. It is more crucial than ever that you win these challenges. So, for today's Immunity Challenge, each tribe will choose one member to be their caller. The other five tribe members will be blindfolded. The caller must stand on one of these towers and direct the blindfolded players as they try to locate ten treasure chests. The task is simple: get all ten treasure chests back across the starting line before the other tribe does. As a side note, know that the treasure chests may not be moved unless they are physically picked up and held onto by the blindfolded players. Sorry, Mewtwo. Anyway, once all ten of your treasure chests have been brought back across the starting line, your tribe will win Immunity. In addition, you are playing for Reward. Want to know what you're playing for?

[Crickets chirp]

MC Ballyhoo: Ho ho! Well, as many of you are aware, Nintendo and Universal Studios recently announced that they are working together to produce Nintendo-themed rides and attractions. What you may not be aware of is that they are farther along in the process than one might think.

Lucina: [smiles] No way. You don't mean…

MC Ballyhoo: The winning tribe will be teleported straight to Universal Studios, where they are eagerly awaiting for someone to test out three attractions that they've just finished constructing!

[Everybody gets really excited]

Ganondorf: Well, I certainly didn't see that coming.

Pikachu: Pika pi! Pika!

Donkey Kong: I've ridden a few mine carts in my life, but I'd sure like to check out some less dangerous rides for once!

Palutena: Would a Kid Icarus ride be too much to ask for? Probably, but I can't wait to see what they've got!

Lucina: I'm with you, Palutena! I've been dying for more information about these rides for months!

MC Ballyhoo: Glad to hear how enthusiastic you all are! Well, I'm not done yet. In addition to testing out these three rides as many times as you'd like, you will also be treated to every type of food that's sold anywhere in the park! Burgers, fries, chicken tenders, ice cream, soda, and more!

Mewtwo: Listen up, guys. We're winning this. It's already decided.

MC Ballyhoo: Worth playing for?

Villager: Do you really need to ask?

MC Ballyhoo: I suppose not. HA HA HA! So, the Villains have one extra member. You cannot sit out the same person twice in a row, meaning that Walhart and Bowser must participate this time. Who are you going to sit out?

[King Dedede raises his hand]

MC Ballyhoo: All right, King Dedede, you can go sit on the bench. Now, Villains, you need to choose a caller.

Mewtwo: [steps forward] There's no question.

[Villager giggles]

_Villager: Mewtwo is so full of himself. It's like he thinks he earned his psychic abilities through hard work and dedication._

MC Ballyhoo: All right. Who's your caller, Heroes?

Lucina: I think it should be Palutena.

Villager: Agreed.

Palutena: All right, I guess it's me.

MC Ballyhoo: Great. I'll give you a minute to strategize, then you can take your spots, get your blindfolds on, and we'll get started!

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: Survivors ready… GO!

[Mewtwo immediately begins levitating Walhart towards a chest]

MC Ballyhoo: And once again, the producers are beating their heads against the wall, wondering why they invited Mewtwo here in the first place! Even though he can't bring back the chests using his abilities alone, he can still guide his tribemates to the chests. This may end quickly.

Palutena: Not so fast. I've got some tricks up my sleeve.

[Palutena raises her staff]

Palutena: WARP!

[Donkey Kong warps straight to a treasure chest]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! It looks like both tribes have ways to beat the system!

Palutena: WARP! WARP! WARP!

[Lucina, Villager, and Kirby warp straight to three other treasure chests]

MC Ballyhoo: Four Heroes have already grabbed treasure chests just as Walhart reaches the first one for the Villains! Could the Heroes win in a blowout?

Palutena: Unfortunately, Warp only has four uses at a time. I need to wait for it to recharge now. Just grab the chests and follow my voice, everyone!

MC Ballyhoo: Ah, so here's an interesting turn of events. Palutena's staff can warp the Heroes much faster than Mewtwo can levitate the Villains, but waiting for it to recharge will cost them serious time!

Palutena: It's okay, guys! Mewtwo can only levitate one at a time and can't help anyone else out or he'd lose his focus! Pikachu, turn to the right about 45 degrees and walk forward!

[Kirby bumps into Donkey Kong as he carries the chest in his mouth. He gets an idea.]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Once again, Kirby has swallowed Donkey Kong and can now borrow some of his massive strength! Both of them pick up their chests and keep walking towards Palutena. Meanwhile, Mewtwo has just finished bringing Ganondorf back across the line with the second chest for the Villains in hand! The other Villains are stumbling around without any direction from Mewtwo, evidently hoping that they'll stumble across some treasure chests while Mewtwo does his work.

Palutena: I'm right here, guys! Just follow my voice! Pikachu, just reach out and you'll feel the treasure chest right in front of you! Villager, you've crossed the line! Drop the chest! Now turn yourself around! Great, now start walking forward! Lucina, drop the chest!

MC Ballyhoo: Palutena is doing a fantastic job of managing her tribe while Mewtwo is trying hard to just concentrate on levitating one person at a time. He got Viridi to a chest and she is now floating back across the starting line! Donkey Kong and Kirby drop their treasure chests and the score is Heroes four, Villains three! But Palutena still can't use her staff, which means this lead could be short lived!

Palutena: Don't listen to him! Lucina, turn 90 degrees to the right and walk forward a couple feet! Villager, stop moving! Walk back two steps! Great, now go left!

[Kirby runs straight into a bush]

Palutena: Kirby, you're completely off the course! Turn completely around! Okay, now turn a little to the left! No, that's not left!

MC Ballyhoo: Palutena is starting to struggle a little as she attempts to control her five tribemates at once! Mewtwo has just levitated Walhart back across the line with another treasure chest while Bowser picks up a chest he just stumbled across! Mewtwo grabs Bowser and is bringing him back with the fifth chest for the Villains while Pikachu has finally made his way back with the fifth chest for the Heroes!

Palutena: Great job, Lucina and Villager! Just follow my voice! Donkey Kong, turn a little bit to the right! Perfect, now start walking forward!

MC Ballyhoo: Mewtwo levitates Ganondorf across the line with another chest and immediately picks up… er… gives Ridley a psychic nudge towards a chest that he picks up in his talons! Ridley is flying back and Mewtwo immediately guides Viridi to another chest! Ridley drops his chest and flies back out. Mewtwo gets Viridi across the line and starts guiding Ridley again, realizing that he can take advantage of his flight speed! The Villains have seven treasure chests while the Heroes still have five! The staff got the Heroes off to a good start, but they can't compete with Mewtwo's psychic abilities!

Palutena: Oh, yes we can! You're almost here, Villager! Great, now drop the chest! My staff has charged enough for two uses! WARP!

[Villager warps straight to another chest]

Palutena: Drop it, Lucina! Now WARP!

[Lucina warps straight to another chest]

Palutena: Now head towards my voice! Donkey Kong, turn around… er… now turn to the left a little. Okay, the last chest is just a few steps in front of you! Grab it and bring it back!

MC Ballyhoo: The Heroes are holding all ten chests and just need to get them back across the line! But Ridley has already flown back with the Villains' eight chest while Mewtwo is bringing Bowser back with the ninth!

Palutena: Just run straight ahead! There's nothing in any of your paths! We can win this!

MC Ballyhoo: Ridley is back on the field and waiting for guidance from Mewtwo! Mewtwo drops Bowser with the ninth chest and uses his powers to guide Ridley to the tenth and final chest, which he picks up!

Palutena: Drop it, Lucina! Drop it, Villager! Hurry up, Donkey Kong! It's just you left and I can't use another Warp!

MC Ballyhoo: It's too late! Ridley has brought the Villains' tenth treasure chest over the starting line! VILLAINS WIN IMMUNITY AND REWARD!

[Villains cheer]

Viridi: Three cheers for having the overpowered science experiment on our side!

Bowser: Back in the winners' circle! All Bowser, baby!

[Donkey Kong steps across the line with the Heroes' final chest and throws it angrily on the ground]

MC Ballyhoo: That was such a great effort, Heroes! Very close, indeed! [gives Immunity to Mewtwo] Villains are safe from Tribal Council tonight and get to enjoy a great day testing out the new rides at Universal Studios! We'll warp you straight there in a moment. Don't worry, we've got a deluxe staff with 300 godpower that has the ability to teleport all seven of you at once!

[Palutena frowns]

MC Ballyhoo: Sorry, didn't mean to rub salt in the wound. Heroes, I'm afraid I'll be seeing you again at Tribal Council tonight, where one of you will be sent to join Mario at Redemption Island. Head on back to camp.

_Lucina: Once again, Mewtwo has won a challenge for the Villains. Even with the restrictions that this challenge put in place, he was still able to use his abilities to some degree, and that's all it took to get the job done. I think I'm past the point of wanting to cry about it and am more just annoyed than anything else. It's ridiculous. This is the third time that we almost certainly would have won a challenge if it weren't for Mewtwo._

* * *

[Villains are teleported straight to Universal Studios]

Toad: Welcome, Villains, and congratulations on your win!

_Mewtwo: Not this guy again…_

Toad: We have three new attractions that we can't wait to show the world! All of them are based on Nintendo games that you've probably played. And there are many more under construction! But those will remain a mystery to you for now. Today, you'll be the first to try out the three we have ready.

Bowser: Grrrr… Stop blabbing and tell us what these rides are!

Toad: Certainly. Follow me.

[Toad leads the Villains to a haunted house]

Toad: First up, we have Luigi's Mansion! If you'll all just seat yourselves in this cart, you'll be given a tour of this haunted house where Mario was captured and his brother got to take the spotlight for once. Unfortunately, you will not be equipped with a Poltergust 3000 or 5000. You can only hope that you will escape from King Boo's clutches without getting turned into a painting! Your chances of survival are 70%.

Bowser: WHAT?! I don't want to get killed! Are you mad?

[Mewtwo facepalms]

Viridi: Bowser… I'm… pretty sure he was joking.

Toad: [nods] No need to be scared, Bowser.

Bowser: Oh no, don't get me wrong. I wasn't scared or anything. I can handle anything if green 'stache can handle it. I was just concerned about everyone else.

[Ganondorf rolls his eyes]

Toad: Right… well, anyway, you need to fall into a certain height range in order to ride, so I'm just going to hold up these sticks next to each of you.

[Toad begins measuring everyone]

Toad: You're good to go, Walhart. So are you, Mewtwo. Ganondorf… King Dedede… Bowser… you're all good. Viridi, you're just barely tall enough. That leaves Ridley…

[Toad looks up into Ridley's already disgusted eyes]

Toad: I hate to say this, Ridley, but you're… too big.

Ridley: HYYYYAAAAARRRRGHHHH!

[Toad takes a few steps back and starts shaking]

Viridi: Be ready to control him if you need to, Mewtwo.

Mewtwo: Of course.

[Ridley lets out one more loud shriek, than flaps his wings and soars off into the distance]

Ganondorf: Couldn't he have just touched Bowser's spikes and shrunk?

Walhart: I guess he didn't think of that.

Toad: [pulls himself together] Well, that was something.

Bowser: Let's get on with it already! Hop in, everyone!

* * *

[Villains exit Luigi's Mansion and step out of the cart]

Toad: Well, what did you think?

King Dedede: It was all right.

Ganondorf: More interesting than anything at our campsite, for sure.

Viridi: I would have preferred real Boos.

Toad: Well, I think you know why we can't do that.

Viridi: Yeah, yeah. I guess it just might've been hard for us to get scared when most of us have dealt with far scarier situations in our lives.

Toad: Okay, that makes sense. I think I know which ride you should try next. Follow me.

[Toad leads the Villains to a roller coaster]

Toad: We're still working on a more creative name, but for now let's call this Donkey Kong's Mine Carts.

Mewtwo: Well, I suppose I should have seen that coming.

Viridi: If you hadn't made a roller coaster based off DK mine cart levels, it would have been a huge missed opportunity.

Toad: Exactly! We knew it was necessary. Each cart can only fit two people by the way, so you'll have to pair up.

Ganondorf: Shall we, Mewtwo?

Mewtwo: Of course.

[They climb into the first mine cart together as Toad starts the ride]

King Dedede: How about you and me, Walhart?

Walhart: No thanks. I'll go with Bowser because he's the only one of you three that won't spend the whole ride yelling at me to flip over to your alliance.

King Dedede: Dang, you're good.

_King Dedede: The thought of trying to sway Walhart during the ride hadn't even crossed my mind. But I'll take credit for strategic moves whenever I can. My whole strategy is to make myself look as smart as possible so that they'll all vote for me to win in the end._

Viridi: Guess it's you and me, Dedede.

* * *

[Mewtwo and Ganondorf exit the ride]

Ganondorf: I can't deny that that was the most fun I've had in a long time.

Mewtwo: Neither can I.

_Mewtwo: For a brief second, I almost believed that Ganondorf was my friend._

[Walhart and Bowser exit the ride]

Bowser: Now that was a ride worthy of the Bowser! GWA HA HA!

Walhart: That first drop gave me almost as big of a rush as I get when I sink my axe into my enemy's skull!

[King Dedede and Viridi exit the ride]

Viridi: Now that was more like it.

Toad: I'm glad to hear you guys had a good time! Now, we have one more attraction for you guys. Follow me.

[Toad leads the Villains to a go-kart track]

Bowser: Is this what I think it is?

Toad: You bet it is! You guys are going to race each other on this Mario Kart themed go-kart track, which is based off of Figure-8 Circuit from Mario Kart DS!

King Dedede: Finally I'll get to experience a Mario Kart race for real!

Toad: Well… not quite. There won't be any items.

Bowser: WHAT?! What kind of race is this? [breathes fire]

Toad: I'm sorry, but you must understand that this park will be visited by human beings from the other side of the TV screen. They aren't accustomed to having their cars spin out of control when they run over banana peels.

King Dedede: Well, so much for a Mario Kart race…

Viridi: Aw, cheer up! This will be fun!

Toad: There's the spirit! And to make things more exciting, the winner gets this gold Mushroom Cup!

[Toad pulls out the cup]

_Ganondorf: I didn't think much of the cup at first, but then it hit me that we're still playing Survivor. What if there's something valuable tucked inside of that cup?_

Toad: The first one to complete five laps is the winner!

* * *

Toad: Walhart is now on his final lap, with Ganondorf right on his tail! This could be a nail biter!

[Viridi crashes into a wall]

Toad: Viridi is having some serious trouble keeping up with the others. She's in last place and probably out of it!

_Viridi: What do you expect? I never drive vehicles of any kind. The Goddess of Nature can't go releasing all that carbon monoxide into the atmosphere._

[Bowser starts gaining ground on Ganondorf and gets directly behind him]

Toad: Here comes Bowser! He drafts off of Ganondorf and surges ahead of him! It is now Bowser and Walhart fighting for first as they approach the final turn!

Bowser: Take this!

Toad: What is this? Bowser slams hard into Walhart and sends him off the course! There's nothing in Bowser's way now… and he crosses the finish line! Bowser wins!

Toad: Here's the Mushroom Cup, Bowser! [hands it to him]

Bowser: Thanks. I'll just add this to my collection. GWA HA HA!

[Bowser looks inside the cup]

_Bowser: I look inside and see a slip of paper. I learned my lesson from last time. I managed to keep quiet about it for the whole trip and nobody suspected anything. Viridi will be so proud of me! Looks like Bowser's starting to figure this game out!_

Toad: Now it's time for you guys to try out some of our concessions!

[Everyone responds positively while still trying to look villainous]

* * *

[Ridley is sitting on a small island in the Gulf of Mexico having flashbacks]

_Doctor: I'm sorry, Mrs. Ridley, but we're going to have to do a C-section. The x-rays are showing us that your child is just TOO BIG for a natural birth._

[Ridley hears the words "too big" in his mind as if it had happened yesterday]

_Mr. Ridley: Well, honey, I know he's only a baby, but we're going to have to toilet train him somehow. He's TOO BIG to fit into any of these diapers._

[Ridley feels horrible about the pain he put his parents through]

_Bully: Oh, look, it's that oversized flying reptile! I'd give him a swirly, but his head is TOO BIG for the toilet! [his friends laugh]_

[Tears stream down Ridley's face]

_Satoru Okada: Well, Ridley, I don't know what to say. It looks like we'll have to shrink you down to Samus's size for this first Metroid game. Sorry if that makes it easier for her to defeat you, but you're simply TOO BIG for the NES to handle._

[Ridley buries his face in his hands]

_Masahiro Sakurai: You will never be in Super Smash Bros.! I won't let it happen! You're TOO BIG! TOO BIG, I TELL YOU! [lightning bolt strikes] MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

[Ridley snaps out of his trance and looks at his reflection in the water. He is impressed by his menacing demeanor and for the first time, he sees that his size is something to be proud of. He flies back to Universal Studios with a new found determination to win Survivor.]

* * *

**DAY 17 – HEROES**

[Heroes quietly enter camp]

Donkey Kong: Well, it was nice getting to know you guys. I know I'm going home, so there's no need to try and hide it. Let's just relax a little so I can enjoy my last day at this camp.

Villager: That works for me.

Palutena: Thank you for being a good sport about it, Donkey Kong.

_Lucina: Is that it? Is he really just throwing in the towel like that? Or does he just want us to think he is? I just know for myself that the future is never set in stone. I would rather die trying to stay in this game than live my life thinking about what might have been._

Donkey Kong: Any chance you'll let me eat all of the remaining fruit so that I'll be ready for my duel with Mario?

Palutena: If your duel was with Viridi, then perhaps. But we can't pick favorites when it's between two Heroes.

Donkey Kong: Oh, all right. I guess the duel wouldn't be very fun to watch if I was competing on a full stomach. Any chance of Mario winning would be dashed.

_Donkey Kong: Of course, I'm not really giving up. But there's only so much you can do when you're the easy vote. My only hope might be to see where Villager's head is at._

* * *

[Villager and Donkey Kong are searching the woods for bananas]

Villager: Palutena may not want to pick favorites, but I will. I'm helping you look for food so you can get filled up and destroy that Italian plumber tomorrow.

[Donkey Kong looks surprised]

Villager: Don't get me wrong. Mario's a great guy and all. It just gets old watching all of his games top every chart so effortlessly.

Donkey Kong: The same could be said of your games.

Villager: Not to the same extent, though. People are already calling Animal Crossing: Amiibo Festival a watered-down version of Mario Party before they've even played it.

Donkey Kong: Well, I appreciate the help. Though if you wanted to help me even more, I'm wondering what you'd think of sending Palutena to beat Mario instead?

[Villager stops walking and looks Donkey Kong in the eyes]

Villager: I'm listening.

Donkey Kong: Well, your odds will be much better going into the merge if we can win a couple challenges and whittle the Villains' numbers down more. And you know I'm stronger than Palutena.

Villager: Of course. [pauses] Though I would need you to promise me that if we lose another challenge, you'll vote with me and Pikachu.

Donkey Kong: I promise. And if I break that promise, I understand that I'll lose your Jury vote.

Villager: Well, if I got voted out any time soon, I wouldn't even be on the Jury.

Donkey Kong: You might be if you fight your way through Redemption Island.

Villager: I suppose. Let me have a word with Pikachu before I make any promises.

Donkey Kong: Understood.

_Villager: Not only is Donkey Kong stronger in challenges, but I'm also concerned about what will happen after Donkey Kong is gone. I know that Palutena and Lucina are really close. If they got Kirby to vote with them, either myself or my closest ally would be the next one gone. And even if we got Kirby on our side, Palutena still has that idol she could whip out. If we voted her out right now with the idol in her pocket, it would be rehidden and I'd have a shot at finding it for myself. There are definitely valid arguments for letting Donkey Kong stick around that I will have to consider._

* * *

[Pikachu and Villager are fishing]

Villager: I just don't know, Pikachu. We need to win some challenges.

Pikachu: Pi pika!

Villager: I guess you're right. I'm not confident that we'll be able to outnumber the Villains at the merge, regardless of who we keep. But do you really think Palutena will be that big a help in getting some of them to flip on their allies?

Pikachu: Pikachu! Pi pika! Piiiiiiika!

[Pikachu puffs himself up, hunches over, and bends his ears into horn shapes]

Villager: Yeah, Bowser might be stupid enough to join us. But what makes you think that having Palutena here would make it any easier to sway him?

Pikachu: [shrugs] Pi Pikachu! Pika pika!

Villager: Well, I can't argue with that. At least we know Palutena would stick with us, while there's no telling what a desperate Donkey Kong might try at the merge.

Pikachu: [nods] Pika!

Villager: But we also need to think about what will happen before the merge. If we lose another challenge, we have no idea if Kirby will side with us or with Palutena and Lucina. If he sides with them, one of us is gone. But if we keep Donkey Kong around, he would side with us in the next vote and we could take out Kirby or Lucina. Probably Kirby.

Pikachu: Pikachu pi pika?

Villager: I guess I don't know for sure that he would. [sighs]

[They both stop and think for a few minutes]

Pikachu: Pika pi pi! Pikachu!

Villager: [smiles] I was thinking the same thing. That's who we'll vote out tonight.

[Something tugs on Villager's line]

Villager: Yikes! I almost forgot what we were doing!

[Villager reels in the fish while Pikachu covers his ears]

Villager: I caught a squid! I'm not even squidding!

* * *

[Palutena and Lucina are standing on the beach, watching Villager and Pikachu fish]

Lucina: You know, those two really spend a lot of time together.

Palutena: Yes. They're probably inseparable. We'll need Kirby's vote if we lose another challenge.

Lucina: I've been checking in with him periodically. It's difficult to tell what he's thinking, since he doesn't speak English. Villager is the only one who understands him, and that worries me.

Palutena: Are you suggesting that we try to vote out Villager tonight?

Lucina: [bites her lip] No, I don't think we should. But we must keep an eye on Kirby over the next few days. See if we can get a good read on him.

Palutena: I can also use my idol if necessary. But we'll save that discussion for when the time comes. Tonight's an easy vote. It's Donkey Kong's time.

* * *

[Heroes enter the Tribal Council area as dramatic music plays, and they take their seats]

MC Ballyhoo: I'm sorry that I have to see you guys so often. Palutena, what do you think has led to your tribe losing so often?

Palutena: Ouch. I believe they've won five challenges overall and we've won three, so I think you could tone down that hyperbole a little. We're not getting completely destroyed. So to answer your question, no, I don't think there's anything that we could do differently. We've got some serious muscle on this tribe and a strong will to win.

MC Ballyhoo: Lucina, do you agree?

Lucina: Absolutely. I know that I'm giving these challenges everything I've got and then some, and so are the others. It's just hard to compete with the likes of Mewtwo and Ridley.

MC Ballyhoo: Is keeping the tribe physically strong the most important thing for you right now?

Lucina: It's definitely something to take into consideration, but I'd also like to stick with the people who I feel will stick with our alliance when we merge.

MC Ballyhoo: Donkey Kong, you looked like you were in hot water after the last Tribal Council. Do you still feel that way?

Donkey Kong: Well, yeah. I'd be an idiot not to be nervous right now! Those five have stuck together since they voted out Link, so I'm the easy vote tonight.

MC Ballyhoo: There have been many times on Survivor where people who thought they were going home were spared for one reason or another.

Donkey Kong: Certainly. I'm still hopeful that they'll realize that they need my help to win challenges and whittle the Villains' numbers down.

MC Ballyhoo: Villager, even though you know he's on the chopping block, is there any part of you listening to Donkey Kong's plea?

Villager: [thinks for a moment] If there's one thing that's been consistent on every season of Survivor from the start, it's that you need your tribe to win challenges before the merge. I am certain that we've all been taking challenge strength into consideration. But we could merge tomorrow for all we know, so trust might be a more important factor at this point.

[Donkey Kong looks disappointed]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! It sounds like it might be your time, Donkey Kong. However, we've seen crazy things happen on Survivor in the past. It is now time to vote. You're up first, Pikachu.

[Dramatic music plays as Pikachu approaches the voting area]

[He is followed by Lucina, then Palutena]

[Palutena holds up her vote – Donkey Kong]

Palutena: We wish you the best of luck at Redemption Island.

[She is followed by Kirby, then Donkey Kong]

[Donkey Kong holds up his vote – Palutena]

Donkey Kong: I'm not feeling too hopeful right now. But maybe Villager will finally give you the axe.

[The music stops as Villager approaches the voting area]

[Villager holds up her vote, which will not be revealed yet]

Villager: I respect you. It's nothing personal. You're just too dangerous to keep around.

[Villager sits back down]

MC Ballyhoo: I'll go tally the votes.

[MC Ballyhoo grabs the votes and brings them back]

MC Ballyhoo: If anybody has a Hidden Immunity Idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so.

[Nobody moves]

MC Ballyhoo: All right. I'll read the votes. [opens jar] First vote: Donkey Kong.

[Donkey Kong nods as if he saw it coming]

MC Ballyhoo: Second vote: Palutena.

[Palutena sits quietly]

MC Ballyhoo: Third vote: Donkey Kong. Fourth vote: Donkey Kong. That's three votes Donkey Kong, one vote Palutena.

[Donkey Kong stands up]

MC Ballyhoo: Sixth person voted out of Survivor: Nintendo… Donkey Kong. You need to bring me your torch.

[Donkey Kong brings his torch to MC Ballyhoo]

MC Ballyhoo: Donkey Kong, the tribe has spoken.

[He snuffs his torch]

MC Ballyhoo: You will have a chance to get back in this game. Grab your stuff and head to Redemption Island, where Mario awaits.

Donkey Kong: [waves] Good luck, guys. [heads to Redemption Island]

[MC Ballyhoo faces the remaining Heroes]

MC Ballyhoo: This alliance of five I see in front of me has successfully picked off its opponents one by one. The bad news is that if you have to come back here, there will be nowhere left to hide. Grab your stuff and head on back to camp.

[Heroes leave Tribal Council]

* * *

[Donkey Kong shows up at Redemption Island]

_Donkey Kong: Well, I sort of saw that coming. But I've still got my tie and enough physical strength to work my way back into the game. I'm sure of it._

Mario: Hey, you big-a monkey!

Donkey Kong: Hey Mario. I think we've got an old rivalry to settle.

* * *

**THE VOTES**

Donkey Kong: Palutena

Kirby: Donkey Kong

Lucina: Donkey Kong

Palutena: Donkey Kong

Pikachu: Donkey Kong

Villager: Donkey Kong


	7. Episode 7: My Wittle Pumpkin

**EPISODE 7**

**DAY 17 – HEROES**

[Heroes return from Tribal Council]

Lucina: I don't know about you guys, but I'm sick of that place. We are going to win the next Immunity Challenge if it kills us!

Palutena: Glad you still have that fighting spirit in you. We need those vibes right now.

_Villager: Last night's decision wasn't easy, but Pikachu and I finally decided it was best that we let Palutena stay. There's a good chance we'll be outnumbered at the merge, so we'll need to take advantage of her idol. I realize that if she had gone, there's a good chance that the idol would be re-hidden and one of us would find it. But we didn't want to take that risk. And we also didn't want to risk taking Donkey Kong into the merge with us. We trust Palutena a lot more._

Villager: Do you think there's any chance we'll merge after tomorrow's duel? And that the winner of that duel will return to the game?

Lucina: It's definitely possible. We just saw them merge at thirteen in Survivor: Cambodia.

Palutena: If that happens, we'd best hope that the winner of tomorrow's duel will forgive us for voting him out.

* * *

**DAY 18 – REDEMPTION ISLAND**

MC Ballyhoo: Come on in, guys! HA HA HA!

[Villains enter arena and sit down]

MC Ballyhoo: [as Heroes enter] Villains getting your first look at the new Heroes tribe, Donkey Kong voted out at the last Tribal Council.

[A few Villains exchange glances and give approving nods]

MC Ballyhoo: We will now bring in the competitors in today's duel, Mario and Donkey Kong.

[Mario and Donkey Kong enter the arena]

[Bowser growls]

MC Ballyhoo: So, Mario, I think it's safe to say that you two have historically had sort of a rocky relationship.

Mario: That would-a be-a putting it-a lightly. But we are-a more like-a friendly rivals now-a.

MC Ballyhoo: I see. Do you see it the same way, Donkey Kong?

Donkey Kong: Yeah. We realized that we have a lot of similar values. There was just some misunderstanding with Pauline because she's a very confused woman. But that doesn't mean I'll be taking it easy on Mario today.

MC Ballyhoo: Then this will be an interesting match! Now, you may be wondering why the arena is completely empty right now. Well, for today's duel, you'll be doing something a little different. Come on in, guys!

[A troop of Ukikis emerge from the woods and enter the arena]

Mario: Mamma mia!

Donkey Kong: What in the…?

MC Ballyhoo: That's right. Today's duel will be fairly straightforward. A dozen Ukikis are going to chase you guys around the arena and try to pin you down. You may not step outside the boundaries of the arena. We have specifically selected those monkeys that do not have a favorite. They will try to get whoever they can. Though they might be more likely to leave you alone if you make it clear that you're not someone to be messed with!

[Mario swallows a Fire Flower while Donkey Kong tightens his tie]

MC Ballyhoo: Get pinned down for five seconds and the duel is over. Your Survivor journey will come to its end. All right, let's get started!

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: Survivors ready… GO!

[Ukikis charge at Mario and Donkey Kong]

Donkey Kong: Go where, exactly?! AHHHHHHH! [runs away, half the Ukikis chase him]

[Bowser and King Dedede start laughing hysterically]

Mario: Oh no! [the other Ukikis charge towards Mario] Well, take-a this!

MC Ballyhoo: Mario is shooting fireballs at the Ukikis! He's already given major burns to two of them!

Palutena: Oh my goodness!

MC Ballyhoo: Don't worry, kids. We're Nintendo characters. None of these injuries will last long.

Donkey Kong: Come on guys, don't you want to help out your fellow primate? I'm running out of steam here!

[Pikachu and Villager try hard not to smile]

MC Ballyhoo: While Mario is fighting, Donkey Kong is simply running in circles around the arena while six monkeys follow. Careful not to step out of bounds!

Mario: Mamma!

MC Ballyhoo: One of the Ukikis snuck up behind Mario while he was shooting fireballs and tripped him! The monkeys are now piling on top of him!

[Bowser falls out of his seat laughing]

MC Ballyhoo: Meanwhile, it looks like the Ukikis chasing Donkey Kong formed two groups and have now managed to corner him! Both castaways appear to be in trouble.

[Mario manages to lift up one his hands just high enough to shoot a fireball out of it]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Mario hits one of the Ukikis square in the face with a fireball! His arm is now completely free, and he's shooting fireballs at the other five Ukikis that are trying to keep him down! He looks like he's breaking free!

Donkey Kong: BANANA SLAMMA! [pounds ground]

MC Ballyhoo: And Donkey Kong manages to knock all of the monkeys chasing him to the ground! He hops over them and charges towards the center of the arena! Meanwhile, Mario is trying to shake off one last Ukiki that's clinging to his leg!

[The Ukiki bites Mario's leg hard]

Mario: Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! [loses Fire Mario status]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! By giving Mario a good enough injury, the Ukiki has caused him to lose his fire abilities! Fortunately for him, the other monkeys that were after him are still trying to get back on their feet after getting roasted!

Donkey Kong: [picks up three of the injured Ukikis off the ground] Come on, guys! Go get him!

[The monkeys look very angry and attack Donkey Kong instead]

Donkey Kong: Not me, you idiots! [quickly unties his tie]

MC Ballyhoo: Three burned Ukikis have climbed onto Donkey Kong, and it appears that he is trying to fight them off by using his tie as some sort of whip! It doesn't appear to be working! Meanwhile, Mario's still trying to fight off one!

Mario: My aching leg-a! Please-a have-a mercy on-a me, my-a simian friend-a!

MC Ballyhoo: The Ukiki doesn't seem to be listening!

[Mario manages to punch the Ukiki in the face]

[Lucina starts to laugh]

_Lucina: I know I sometimes seem heartless when I laugh at violent jokes, and it probably looks even worse when I laugh at real creatures getting injured. But sometimes when a punch like that comes out of nowhere, it's just hard to resist! In my defense, though, I'm aware that everyone will be fine when this duel is over._

MC Ballyhoo: Mario has finally broken free while the monkeys that were knocked over by Donkey Kong are pulling each other back up! All six of them are now charging after Donkey Kong!

Donkey Kong: This… is… so unfair! [gets knocked to ground]

MC Ballyhoo: Donkey Kong is squirming all over the place as nine Ukikis attempt to pin him down. The Ukiki that was after Mario has come to his senses and has rushed over to join them! The other two monkeys don't look like they're getting back up. Medical!

[A team of Toads remove the two heavily burned Ukikis from the arena in stretchers]

Donkey Kong: Well done, Mario. [collapses]

Bowser: NO! This can't be happening!

MC Ballyhoo: Donkey Kong has stopped squirming and the Ukikis have him fully pinned down! 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… and it's over! MARIO WINS THE DUEL AND WILL STAY AT REDEMPTION ISLAND!

Mario: Oh-a yeah! I'm a superstar!

[Bowser begins to cry]

Palutena: Congratulations, Mario! That was good karma in action!

MC Ballyhoo: Ukikis, it's time to get off of Donkey Kong.

[The Ukikis climb off of him and visit their buddies in the medical tent]

MC Ballyhoo: Are you all right?

Donkey Kong: Yeah, it only hurt my pride.

[Mario stretches out his hand and pulls Donkey Kong up]

MC Ballyhoo: I must say that I don't think we had anticipated how ugly this turned out thanks to Mario's fireballs. I anticipate lawsuits. It is very unlikely that we will do another challenge like this in the future. But don't worry, we've got plenty of Burn Heals. Those Ukikis will be fine. So, Donkey Kong, what happened out there?

Donkey Kong: I took some Ukikis that weren't in great shape and tried to get them to go after Mario. It was a careless move that came out of adrenaline and not thinking straight in the spur of the moment. They were understandably upset with my insensitivity and went after me instead. Like Palutena said, it came down to karma.

MC Ballyhoo: So are you saying that you got what you deserved?

Donkey Kong: Um… yeah… I guess so.

MC Ballyhoo: Well, it's been a pleasure to have you here, Donkey Kong, but I have to send you on your way. Drop your buff in the fire on the way out.

[Donkey Kong tosses his buff in the fire and turns to the Heroes]

Donkey Kong: No hard feelings, ladies. I still want you to beat the Villains.

Palutena: Thanks, Donkey Kong.

[Donkey Kong leaves the arena]

_Donkey Kong: Well, it was a great experience. I might have lost my cool a couple times with Kirby and with the Ukikis, but I still feel like I retained my title as a hero. And I've still got my trademark tie. Anyway, I hope Mario can somehow win this whole thing. He's a worthy rival._

MC Ballyhoo: Bowser, what's going on?

Bowser: It's just… [sniff]… so frustrating!

MC Ballyhoo: You mean Mario winning?

[Bowser covers his face with his hands and nods]

[Mario rolls his eyes]

_Mario: See-a what I have-a to deal-a with? Mamma mia!_

MC Ballyhoo: Well, it looks like you won't be getting any congratulations from Boswer, but you have it from me. Good job on your third win in a row, Mario. Head on back to your campsite.

Mario: [nods] Thank-a you.

_Lucina: So the merge didn't happen. Though it's not like I really expected it to. Our little band of five needs to pull together to win the next Immunity Challenge. I'm not going back to Tribal Council._

* * *

**DAY 18 – VILLAINS**

[Villains return to camp and Bowser lies down in the shelter]

Bowser: Mario wins! Mario wins again! Oh look, Mario wins three in a row! This is how it's been my entire life. Everything goes the way of the golden boy, Mario. He's got the charisma, the dexterity, the nimbleness… and of course those mean he gets the beautiful princess. If Peach could just look past my frightening demeanor and see me for who I am…

Viridi: Then she'd see the creep that's kidnapped and locked her up repeatedly. News flash, Bowser. That's not a good way to get women to like you. Unless that woman is Pauline, I suppose.

Bowser: Can't you be a little more sensitive to the pain I'm in right now?

Mewtwo: Cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it. Seriously, we get it, you're jealous of Mario. But there's no chance that he'll win this game.

Bowser: You're just saying that.

Mewtwo: If you'd quit whining and think for a second, you'd recognize the situation he's in right now. We're going to win the next Immunity Challenge. One of the Heroes will get sent to Redemption Island. Even if Mario wins and MC Ballyhoo tells us that we're merging, and that he's back in the game, he'd still be outnumbered. We'd have the seven of us against five Heroes. We'd probably send him straight back to Redemption Island the first chance we got.

Bowser: R-really? Okay then. But what if we don't win the next Immunity Challenge?

Ganondorf: Then one of us will have to beat Mario at Redemption Island to keep our numbers up. Otherwise, we'd merge with six Heroes and six Villains.

Bowser: SEND ME TO DEFEAT HIM!

Ganondorf: Relax. We won't worry about that yet. Let's focus our energy on winning.

_Ganondorf: Should we lose, the plan is still to vote out King Dedede. But Bowser is so unbearable that I'd be tempted to grant him his wish. It might be fun to watch Mario destroy him for the hundredth time, even though it would be bad news for the rest of us Villains._

* * *

**DAY 19 – HEROES**

_Villager: We've got a lot of free time on our hands out here, so we decided to mix things up today with a game of soccer. We saved one of the durians that the Pianta gave us and used it as the ball. It was a great way to pass the time._

Lucina: Too bad we've got an odd number. How will we make the teams work?

Kirby: Aye-ay-aye!

Villager: Kirby says he'll be the referee.

Palutena: Sounds good. So how about Lucina and me against you two?

Villager: Works for me. Let's get 'em, Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

Lucina: Won't this be difficult with teams of two, though? We'll need one goalie on each side which means only one on offense.

Villager: We can do without goalies. Let's just make the goals narrower so it's not too easy to score.

[Villager redraws the lines in the sand]

Lucina: Fine by me. Start us off, Kirby.

[Kirby grabs the durian as the two teams take their sides. He throws it into the center of their makeshift court]

Lucina: Got it!

[Lucina kicks the "ball" over Pikachu's head towards Palutena]

[Palutena gets the ball in her possession and makes her way towards the goal. Villager gets in her way.]

Palutena: Lucina! [kicks it towards her]

[Lucina gets the durian and kicks it towards the goal]

Lucina: Score! That's a point for us!

Villager: I'm not so sure about that. Look at the trail in the sand. It went right over the line at the edge of the goal. But enough of the durian was outside the line that I don't think it should count.

Palutena: I guess that's up to our referee to decide. What do you think, Kirby?

[Kirby looks very nervous as everyone turns to look at him]

_Palutena: Poor Kirby had to make a choice that I'm afraid might reflect how the vote will turn out if we're sent to Tribal Council again. We had our two "sub-alliances" on opposite teams, and the swing vote ended up as the referee. Kirby ultimately decided that that first goal didn't count. Was that a fair call, or does it show that he wants to join their alliance?_

* * *

**DAY 19 – VILLAINS**

_Bowser: So I was just kind of chilling in the shelter and trying to avoid work, and then it hit me: I've still got this idol clue to look at! So I pulled it out and got confused very quickly. I realized I needed Viridi's help._

Bowser: Uh, hey, Viridi, can I talk to you for a second?

Viridi: Oh… sure, I guess.

_Viridi: I was thinking, "Wait a second, is Bowser about to talk strategy with me?"_

Bowser: We should probably talk somewhere more private than this shelter.

Viridi: Okay.

_Viridi: Wow. He really is. That's a first._

[Bowser and Viridi walk along the beach]

Bowser: So that cup I won from the Mario Kart race had an idol clue in it.

Viridi: [raises eyebrows] Awesome. Good job keeping it a secret.

Bowser: I know, right? I wanted to scream out and brag to everyone that Bowser found an idol clue! Gwa ha ha! But I worked really hard to control myself.

_Viridi: I guess when you're Bowser, just keeping your mouth shut at the right time is an impressive feat._

Viridi: So what does it say?

Bowser: Well, that's the part I'm confused about. The King of the Koopas has enough servants to handle all the reading for him.

Viridi: [sighs] Let me see it.

[Bowser hands Viridi the clue and she reads it to herself]

Viridi: Well, it looks like this is the polar opposite of the clue I've got. While that one was so vague it was worthless, this clue tells us exactly where the idol is!

Bowser: Really? I mean, of course it's a good clue! Bowser's the one who found it!

_Viridi: Comments like that don't even annoy me anymore. I've just basically accepted that Bowser lives in his own universe, and there's no need to bother trying to talk sense into him._

Viridi: They even drew us a map. It's at the base of this tree. You have to remove a rock and then dig where the rock was. It's about a foot underground. Wow. That's much deeper than I would have expected. No wonder we've had so much trouble finding it. I'll bet Mewtwo and Ganondorf haven't found it yet, either.

Bowser: Well come on, then, let's go find the idol! GWA HA HA!

Viridi: Keep your voice down! So much for doing a good job of keeping it a secret.

* * *

Bowser: RAWR! How much deeper do we have to dig?

Viridi: You say that like we've been digging for hours. Relax, this shouldn't take too long.

Bowser: I don't like getting dirt under my fingernails!

Viridi: Fine. You don't have to dig anymore. I'll finish the job myself.

Bowser: All right! I'm going back to sleep!

[Bowser runs to the shelter]

Viridi: Well, I guess that means this idol is mine! Shouldn't be much deeper… ah, here we go.

[Viridi digs a little more and pulls the idol out of the ground]

Viridi: Really? A 1-up mushroom? Oh well. I've got some safety now. Maybe we can use this to vote out Ganondorf or Mewtwo.

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: Come on in, guys! HA HA HA!

[Heroes and Villains enter the challenge area and see two piles of coconuts and two large nets attached to levers]

MC Ballyhoo: Welcome to your seventh Immunity Challenge. You've been out here for 20 days now. You've lost a lot of the energy you had when you first got here. We'll see what impact this starts to have on your performance. For today's challenge, one member of each tribe will hold onto a rope attached to a lever that suspends a large net in the air. Members of the opposite tribe will try to shoot coconuts into their net, giving them more weight to hold up in the air. All shots must be made from behind this line, and yes, we have technologically advanced ways of telling at exactly what point you've flown or levitated past the line, which is not allowed. This will continue until someone lets go of their rope and drops their net. The tribe that holds on the longest will win Immunity. Losers will be headed to Tribal Council tonight, where one of you will be sent to join Mario at Redemption Island.

Bowser: Grrrr… Mario…

Ganondorf: Cool it, Bowser.

MC Ballyhoo: You will also be playing for Reward, and I won't bother asking if it's worth playing for.

_Viridi: Thank goodness._

MC Ballyhoo: The winning tribe will five large pizzas delivered directly to their camp, along with five two-liter bottles of soda!

[The Heroes get excited while the Villains pretend they're not excited]

MC Ballyhoo: Now, I need you each tribe to select one superstar to hold your net up.

Palutena: That'll be you, Lucina.

Lucina: You sure? Okay, I'll do it.

MC Ballyhoo: So it's Lucina for the Heroes. Villains?

[Villains huddle]

Ganondorf: I take it you'd like to do the honors, Mewtwo?

Mewtwo: Actually, I'm afraid that using my psychic abilities to hold up the net might be too risky. If I got hit by a coconut, I'd likely lose my focus and drop it. That's not how we want to go down.

Ganondorf: [nods] Good point.

Walhart: If I may, I'd like to point out that they don't call me Walhart the Conqueror for nothing.

Viridi: I'm pretty sure you made up that name yourself.

Ganondorf: Probably, but you can't deny that he's powerful. All right, Walhart, show us that you've earned your title.

MC Ballyhoo: So who's it gonna be?

[Walhart raises his hand]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! So it's a battle of the Fire Emblem characters! Now, Villains, you have to sit two people out. You cannot sit out the same people in back to back challenges, so King Dedede must participate.

Mewtwo: We're going to sit out Viridi and Bowser.

Bowser: WHAT?! [breathes fire]

Ganondorf: It's too dangerous to let you participate. You're not focused on winning this challenge. You care too much about getting sent to Redemption Island to defeat Mario, which would require us losing.

_Bowser: Crud. He saw right through me._

MC Ballyhoo: All right, let's get started.

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: Survivors ready… GO!

[Lucina and Walhart get themselves in comfortable positions while the other start firing shots]

MC Ballyhoo: Sure enough, Mewtwo and Palutena are already beginning their tricks. In the blink of an eye, Palutena has already used her staff to warp four coconuts straight into the Villains' net! But now she has to wait for it to recharge. Meanwhile, Ganondorf has made a shot and Mewtwo is levitating a coconut towards the Heroes' net. It appears to be a slow, but very efficient method. And he drops it in!

[Ridley grabs several coconuts in his talons and flies a little ways above the nets]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Ridley's in the air and he's firing several coconuts at once! That could help the Villains a lot, but he'll have to be extra careful not to cross the line. It's easier to make that mistake in the air. Ganondorf and Villager are on fire, nailing one shot after another!

[Kirby is standing just behind the line. He turns and faces the pile of coconuts, then inhales very strongly.]

MC Ballyhoo: What's this? Kirby has swallowed maybe seven or eight coconuts all the way from the line! He is now shooting them from his mouth one at a time… and a few of them land in the Villains' net! Amazing! So fun to see the ways is which these Nintendo characters use their unique abilities to their advantage!

[Pikachu finally reaches the line with a coconut and attempts to shoot it. It doesn't go nearly as high as it needs to.]

MC Ballyhoo: NOOOOOOO… looks like Pikachu's having a hard time shooting coconuts that are just as big as he is! King Dedede looks like he's having issues as well, as he has yet to successfully land a shot!

Palutena: Pikachu! I have an idea! [whispers something in his ear]

MC Ballyhoo: What's Palutena telling Pikachu? I guess we'll wait and see! Lucina and Walhart are both showing their first signs of fatigue! Ridley's back up in the air with several more coconuts… NOOOOOOO! Ridley, our super advanced technology has detected that your left wing briefly crossed over the line! If it happens again, we have to pull you out of the challenge!

Ridley: [looks at MC Ballyhoo] HYYYYAAAAARRRRGHHHH!

MC Ballyhoo: These are the rules! Don't complain to me! Anyway, Mewtwo's still levitating one coconut at a time very slowly towards the Heroes' net. But WHOA! Pikachu just threw a coconut at Mewtwo! It hit him, causing him to lose focus. The coconut he was levitating crashed to the ground!

Mewtwo: NO WAY! That can't be allowed!

MC Ballyhoo: I'm sorry, Mewtwo, but there's no rule against it as long as you don't cross into the other tribe's lane! It appears that this is how Pikachu will keep himself useful when he knows he can't reach the net!

Pikachu: Pika pika! [smiles]

MC Ballyhoo: It appears that Palutena's staff is at least partially recharged. She warps one… two… just two coconuts straight into the Villains' net! King Dedede finally makes his first shot! Ganondorf still making this look easy! Villager doing the same, making yet another shot! Palutena misses! She doesn't seem to be very useful outside of using her staff. There appear to be about the same number of coconuts in each basket at this point! It's anybody's game! Kirby's still rapid-firing coconuts from his mouth while Ridley is rapid-firing them from the air… but NOOOOOOO! Ridley, you crossed the line again! You're out of the challenge!

Viridi: WHAT?! How in the Underworld is he supposed to know when he's crossed the line when he's that high in the air?

MC Ballyhoo: That was a risk he chose to make! Ridley, stop it! I said that you're out!

Ridley: HYYYYAAAAARRRRGHHHH!

MC Ballyhoo: Toad, if you will.

[One of the camera Toads pulls out a stun gun. He stuns Ridley in midair, and the giant creature crashes to the ground.]

Palutena: Oh my goodness!

MC Ballyhoo: Don't worry, everyone, he's only stunned! He'll be okay! We had to do it because he wasn't leaving the challenge voluntarily! But the challenge still continues! Pikachu takes a shot at Mewtwo… and it hits! The coconut he was levitating drops… but Mewtwo quickly regains his focus and picks it up again! It looks like Mewtwo's figuring out how to handle the shots from Pikachu without being slowed down too much. Pikachu might need a different strategy!

[Walhart shifts his position slightly]

MC Ballyhoo: Walhart is showing his first signs of fatigue! Lucina is still sitting firmly in one place with her eyes closed, looking very strong. But I doubt she's feeling comfortable! King Dedede lands another one! Perhaps he's getting the hang of it. Ganondorf just barely misses! Kirby is still swallowing large numbers of coconuts and firing them from his mouth rapidly! With Ridley out of the challenge, this could help the Heroes get a leg up over the Villains since they don't have anyone that can fire so many at once so easily!

Palutena: WARP!

MC Ballyhoo: Palutena warps one more coconut into the net, but that's all her staff can do right now! She then fires a shot… and makes it! I think that's the first one she's made without her staff! It is now clear that Walhart has more coconuts in his net than Lucina does! Walhart appears to be in serious pain, but he's still holding on! Lucina is starting to show signs of fatigue as well! We may be getting close to the end of this challenge! Ganondorf is frantically shooting one coconut after another, and most of them are going in! Mewtwo's still levitating them in, but it takes longer than shooting them. Meanwhile, the Heroes have Villager nailing one shot after another while Kirby continues to shoot them in large quantities, with maybe half of them landing in the net each time!

Walhart: [groans] Please… forgive me…

[Walhart lets go of his rope and the net full of coconuts falls to the ground]

MC Ballyhoo: And that's it! HEROES WIN IMMUNITY AND REWARD!

[Lucina lets go and lays down in the sand as her cheering tribemates surround her]

Palutena: Amazing job, Lucina!

Villager: You're so strong!

Lucina: Thanks, guys. I knew we really needed this win.

[Walhart lays in the sand, too afraid to look at the other Villains]

Bowser: [hops up off the bench] Yeah! IT'S BOWSER TIME!

[Everyone gets quiet and looks at Bowser]

_Ganondorf: All I could think was, "Bowser, please don't say what I think you're about to say."_

Bowser: It's time for Bowser to go defeat Mario once and for all!

[Ganondorf facepalms]

Mewtwo: You can't be serious. Why would we bother voting out someone as pathetic as you? You're worth a million coins to anyone who gets to sit next to you at the Final Tribal Council!

Bowser: Because if you don't, I'm quitting the game!

Mewtwo: Oh, good grief…

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Is Bowser serious? I guess I'll find out tonight. Meanwhile, the Heroes will be enjoying pizza and soda at their camp, immune from Tribal Council! Congratulations, guys.

[MC Ballyhoo hands Immunity to Villager]

Villager: Take it, Lucina! You won it for us!

Lucina: [pulls herself off the ground] Uh, I think I'll let you carry that back to camp. I'm a little sore right now. And you did a really good job making those shots. It was a team effort.

MC Ballyhoo: Ho ho! The Heroes sure seem to get along well. But the Villains…

Ganondorf: You are the most pathetic life form I've ever had the misfortune of associating with, Bowser!

Mewtwo: We'll knock you unconscious and drag you through this game if we have to!

Bowser: RAWWWWWRRR! Why do you guys care so much? I mean, I know I'm a huge help in challenges, but still… [breathes fire]

Viridi: [steps between them] Whoa, guys, let's not lose our heads just yet!

_Viridi: Seriously, these guys need to be more careful with what information they leak to the other tribe._

MC Ballyhoo: Ho ho! Heroes, you can head on back to camp! The pizza and soda will be delivered shortly.

Palutena: Thank you! [Heroes leave the challenge area]

MC Ballyhoo: So, clearly you guys aren't taking this loss very well. King Dedede, now that the Heroes aren't around, can you help me understand what's going on?

King Dedede: Bowser really wants to get sent to Redemption Island so that he can be the one to take Mario out of this game. Mewtwo and Ganondorf aren't happy because they know I'm the biggest threat! They wanted me gone! HA HA!

Ganondorf: Not only that, but we know that Bowser will lose to Mario. There's no reason to believe that his hundredth battle with his "rival" will have a different result than usual. If Mario got back in the game, the tribes would be even with six each. We want to have the advantage. And with Bowser threatening to quit if we don't vote him out, voting out King Dedede would lose us two members of our tribe. If King Dedede than lost to Mario, the Heroes would be up six to five.

MC Ballyhoo: Sounds like you're in a tough situation.

Ganondorf: No kidding! [scowls]

MC Ballyhoo: Well, once Walhart and Ridley have regained the ability to walk, you may head back to camp. I'll see you tonight.

* * *

**DAY 20 – HEROES**

[Heroes return to camp]

Villager: Looks like it's here already! I guess we each get a full pizza to ourselves!

Palutena: Yes, I suppose we do. We might want to save some of it for later, though, if we can.

Lucina: How quickly does pizza go bad?

Pikachu: Pika pi!

Villager: Pikachu wants you to stop worrying and start eating.

Palutena: [giggles] All right. You don't have to tell me that twice.

[The Heroes distribute the pizzas and soda and start eating]

Lucina: You know, this sounded like such a small reward compared to some of the others. But I think it's all we really need right now. Just some decent tasting food.

Villager: No kidding!

_Palutena: Not only was the pizza delicious, but it gave us a little more time to bond as a group. There have been signs of a division in our little band of five, but hopefully we won't have to turn on each other any time soon. We're expecting the tribes to merge after this next Redemption Island duel, which will be critical in determining how the rest of this game plays out._

Palutena: So do you think the Villains are sending Bowser to square off against Mario?

Lucina: I guess they have to. If they vote out anyone else and then Bowser quits, it could swing the numbers in our favor.

Palutena: I think you're right. So, if Mario wins…

Villager: If?

Palutena: [smiles] Okay, _when_ Mario wins, do you think he'd be willing to rejoin us after we voted him out?

Pikachu: Pi! Pikachu! Pika pika!

Villager: Pikachu says it's hard to say because he'd be in a tough position no matter which side he joined. And I have to agree.

Lucina: Even if Mario joined with us, it would still be a tie. We need to think about which Villains could potentially be persuaded to join us.

Palutena: Well, they would need a good reason to join us. With Bowser gone, I'm not sure there would be anyone left on that side that would join us out of anger with their tribemates. They would need reason to believe that they wouldn't get voted out immediately after we voted out the other Villains.

Lucina: We'll just have to look for openings on the other tribe. We still don't know much about how their alliances look over there. We'll have to do some scouting.

Palutena: I'll try to find out what I can from Viridi. She'll work with whoever she needs to when it's in her best interest to.

Villager: Sounds good. And maybe Kirby can work on King Dedede. He's probably the dumbest one they've got left. Who knows what he might do? Are you cool with that, Kirby?

Kirby: [smiles] Aye-ay-aye!

Palutena: Great. Maybe what we can do… is pretend that there's a division in our tribe.

Lucina: Elaborate.

Palutena: Let's tell the Villains that Kirby and I are on the bottom of this alliance, and that we feel we'll be in trouble if the five of us make up the final five. I could say to Viridi, and Kirby could say to King Dedede, that if they join with us to vote out the other Villains, we'll join with them to vote out the three of you once it's down to just the seven of us. That would give them reason to believe that they could be guaranteed final four by flipping.

Lucina: That's… genius! Though how would Mario factor into all of that?

Palutena: I don't know. We can figure that out once we know where his head is at.

Villager: I also think it sounds like a great plan. Though it might be too complex for King Dedede to follow.

Lucina: I could try to get to Walhart. Though he's not exactly the brightest bulb either.

Palutena: Well, I guess we'll just wait and see how it all plays out.

* * *

**DAY 20 – VILLAINS**

[Villains return to camp]

_Viridi: Have fun reading the rest of this episode, ladies and gentleman. It wasn't a pretty afternoon._

Bowser: But I'm the only one who can defeat Mario! I know his weaknesses better than any of you! Send me to defeat him or I'm quitting! RAWRRRR!

Mewtwo: Bowser, we've heard enough! Let us think about it for two seconds!

Bowser: BUT YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME! IF YOU VOTE ANYONE ELSE OUT, I'M QUITTING THE GAME! THIS IS WHAT I CAME HERE TO DO! I'M GOING TO DEFEAT MARIO ONCE AND FOR ALL!

[Bowser begins to jump up and down]

Bowser: I'M QUITTING! QUITTING! QUITTING! YOU CAN'T STOP ME! YOU CAN'T STOP ME! RAWWRRR!

Mewtwo: THAT'S ENOUGH! IF IT WASN'T AGAINST THE RULES, I'D PSYCHIC CHOKE YOU TO DEATH RIGHT NOW! YOU NEED TO STOP THROWING TANTRUMS AND LET KING DEDEDE AND VIRIDI GIVE YOU A THERAPY SESSION WHILE THE REST OF US FIGURE OUT HOW TO DEAL WITH THE SITUATION YOU'VE SO PATHETICALLY PUT US INTO!

[Bowser stops screaming and starts crying]

Ganondorf: King Dedede and Viridi, if the two of you don't mind, we'll be more likely to spare you tonight if you can work on calming this reptile down while the rest of us have a private discussion.

King Dedede: No way! I'd rather...

Viridi: Zip it, Dedede! We'll calm him down!

Ganondorf: Thank you.

* * *

[Mewtwo, Ganondorf, Ridley, and Walhart are gathered around the well]

Ganondorf: First of all, Mewtwo, that was an amazing job. I didn't think it was possible to shut Bowser up like that.

Mewtwo: [takes a deep breath] I didn't do it for your praise.

_Ganondorf: Wow, Mewtwo is such a jerk sometimes. Granted, I've probably caused more destruction in my lifetime than anyone on this tribe. You might call that being a jerk. But the difference is that I can contain my anger and act in a civil manner when the situation requires it. To win Survivor, you have to pretend you like people that you actually hate. Mewtwo doesn't even try to pretend._

Walhart: So what are we going to do tonight?

Ganondorf: I had wanted to vote out King Dedede, since I view him as more likely to turn on our tribe than Bowser. But that may not be an option when Bowser is threatening to quit. If Mario beat King Dedede at Redemption Island and we merge, there would be six Heroes and five Villains. Mario might be willing to join us, but that's not a risk we can take. It's best if we outnumber the Heroes at the merge and vote them out one by one.

Mewtwo: But Mario will defeat Bowser easily if we vote him out, which means we'd merge at 6-6.

Ganondorf: True, but that's still better than them leading us 6-5. And there is still a chance of Bowser winning…

Mewtwo: No, there really isn't.

Ganondorf: [pauses] Okay, so perhaps there isn't. But look at it this way: If we vote out King Dedede and Bowser quits, we go into the merge with eleven players and a 6-5 split in one direction or the other, depending on if it's Mario or King Dedede that wins the duel. If we simply vote Bowser out, he would lose to Mario and… wait a second…

Mewtwo: We'd be guaranteed a 6-6 tie, which isn't any better than having a 50-50 chance of being either up one or down one.

Ganondorf: Yeah, that's what I just realized. But that's assuming that a Mario vs. King Dedede matchup is 50-50. I would guess that Mario has a better chance at winning than King Dedede does.

Mewtwo: I guess I can't disagree with that.

Ganondorf: Exactly. So there would be a better chance of going into the merge down a player than up a player. But if we simply send Bowser to Redemption Island and he loses, we still go in with six members of each original tribe. Plus, there is still that very small chance that Bowser would beat Mario and…

Mewtwo: IT WON'T HAPPEN!

Ganondorf: Even if it doesn't, it's still a better option than losing both Bowser and King Dedede! You just don't want to give Bowser what he wants, do you?

Mewtwo: [pauses] I'll admit that might be clouding my judgment right now. I don't think I could live with myself if I let Bowser think for one second that his childish behavior got him what he wanted.

Ganondorf: I'm not happy with it, either, but we've got to be smart about this.

Mewtwo: Do we even know that Bowser really will quit?

Ganondorf: I guess we can't know for sure. But I wouldn't put it past him.

[Mewtwo sighs]

* * *

[Viridi is telling Bowser a bedtime story]

Viridi: …and so, thanks to the valiant efforts of the Voluntary Human Extinction Movement, the human race was wiped off the face of the earth. Greenhouse gases returned to their natural levels, there was no more pollution in the lakes, and the planet lived happily ever after. The end.

Bowser: Wow, that's such an inspiring story. I sure hope I get the chance to eradicate one of those humans at Redemption Island tomorrow.

Viridi: Well, I don't know that getting rid of one human would make much of an impact on the environment.

Bowser: But this is Mario we're talking about.

Viridi: I guess he is a rich, greedy capitalist. I wouldn't be surprised if he were opposed to environmental regulations on businesses.

Bowser: Yeah, whatever you said!

[Viridi starts using a voice that one would use talking to a little child]

Viridi: But da Bowser is way better for da enviwonment dan dat fat Italian plumber, isn't he?

Bowser: [nods] Yeah!

Viridi: Awwww, and he cares about dose poor wittle working class Americans making minimum wage, doesn't he?

Bowser: Yeah!

Viridi: And dat's why he wedistwibutes everyone's coins when someone lands on a Bowser space in Mario Party, isn't it?

Bowser: YEAH!

Viridi: Good wittle Koopa king. Now it's time for da Bowser to go nighty-night.

[Viridi tucks one of the pillows that they won in an earlier Reward Challenge under Bowser's head. She lays a blanket over him.]

Viridi: Good night, my wittle pumpkin.

Bowser: Good night, mommy.

* * *

_Viridi: That was so painful that I think I'd rather get voted out than have to do it again. Luckily, I'm pretty sure Ganondorf and his allies will have no choice but to grant Bowser his wish. I won't have to play my idol, Bowser will get voted out and crushed by Mario in a duel, and then I'll work some magic at the merge._

[Viridi and King Dedede meet up with the other Villains in the woods]

Ganondorf: How did it go?

Viridi: I told him a story and tucked him into bed. He's asleep now.

Mewtwo: You… tucked him into bed?

Viridi: I guess he resorted to a state of childlike dependency.

[They all look at each other and erupt in laughter]

Ganondorf: That's just too good to be true!

King Dedede: You should've seen it! Viridi's a natural mother!

Viridi: Well, you know, I do refer to my Forces of Nature as my "children," but I hadn't dealt with anything like this before. I don't know how I did it.

Walhart: Are you even… able to have children?

[Everyone stops laughing and gives Walhart puzzled looks]

Walhart: I don't mean to sound like a creeper or anything. I'm happily married to Robin. I was just curious, given your… uh…

Viridi: Body of an eight-year-old?

Walhart: You said it, not me.

Viridi: That's classified information.

_Ganondorf: And that was the end of that conversation._

* * *

[Villains enter the Tribal Council area as dramatic music plays, and they take their seats]

MC Ballyhoo: Welcome back to Tribal Council. Bowser, before we get to anything else, I need to ask about your meltdown after the challenge ended. Is it true that you're thinking of quitting?

Bowser: It's true that I'll quit if these guys try to vote out anyone besides me.

MC Ballyhoo: And why would you do that?

Bowser: Because I'm having a difficult time out here. The only way I'll be able to carry on through the rest of the game is if I personally defeat Mario.

MC Ballyhoo: But what if Mario ended up back in the game, and you could face off against him in Individual Immunity Challenges?

Bowser: [shakes head] That wouldn't be good enough. I need a one-on-one duel against him. I'm so tired of Mario winning.

MC Ballyhoo: With all due respect, Bowser, what makes you think this time will be different? You've squared off against Mario many times in the past, and you don't have a very good track record.

[The other Villains giggle]

Bowser: Hey, this time will be different! I can feel it! GWA HA HA!

MC Ballyhoo: Well, Villains, I feel I should let you know that per the rules of Survivor, I could not stop Bowser from quitting if you were to vote someone else out. And we wouldn't be able to bring that someone else back into the game because once the votes are read, the decision is final. Their only hope would be to win at Redemption Island. Knowing this, Ganondorf, how does Bowser's threat affect tonight's vote?

Ganondorf: [sighs] It changes everything. We had no plans to vote him out because we aren't threatened by him.

Bowser: You should be!

Ganondorf: [ignores Bowser] But simple math tells us that losing two tribe members is worse than losing only one, especially when we know that our numbers are close and a merge is on the horizon. We've also considered the possibility that Bowser wants us to vote for him because he has a Hidden Immunity Idol.

[Viridi's eyebrows raise]

Bowser: WHAT?! That's ridiculous!

MC Ballyhoo: So you're afraid that you'll all vote for him, and then he'll pull out an idol and have the power to vote one of you out?

Mewtwo: That's the idea, though we're not really "afraid" of it happening. I believe that Bowser really is as stupid as he acts, and that would mean there's no chance of him finding an idol.

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Harsh!

Bowser: Grrrr… can we get to the vote before they change their minds?

MC Ballyhoo: Very well. It is time to vote. You're up first, Walhart.

[Dramatic music plays as Walhart approaches the voting area]

[He is followed by Ganondorf, then Viridi]

[Viridi holds up her vote – Bowser]

Viridi: I sure hope those guys haven't come up with some reason to vote out anyone besides you.

[She is followed by Mewtwo, then Ridley, then Bowser, then King Dedede]

[King Dedede holds up his vote – Bowser]

King Dedede: You are just an imbecile. It will be a relief not to have you around.

[King Dedede sits back down]

MC Ballyhoo: I'll go tally the votes.

[MC Ballyhoo grabs the votes and brings them back]

MC Ballyhoo: If anybody has a Hidden Immunity Idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so.

[Ganondorf and Mewtwo glance at Bowser, who doesn't move. Ganondorf lets out a sigh of relief.]

MC Ballyhoo: Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes [opens jar]. First vote: Bowser.

Bowser: Yeah! All Bowser, baby!

MC Ballyhoo: Second vote: Bowser. Third vote: Bowser. That's three votes Bowser.

[Bowser stands up to grab his torch]

MC Ballyhoo: Fourth vote: [pauses] the spelling is atrocious, but I believe it says Mewtwo.

Bowser: WHAT?! THAT CAN'T… oh wait, that was my vote. Never mind.

[Mewtwo rolls his eyes]

MC Ballyhoo: [pulls out another vote] Seventh person voted out of Survivor: Nintendo… Bowser. That's four votes, that's enough. Bring me your torch.

Bowser: Yeah! You know it! Thanks guys!

[Bowser brings his torch to MC Ballyhoo]

MC Ballyhoo: Bowser, the tribe has spoken.

[He snuffs his torch]

MC Ballyhoo: You will have a chance to get back in this game. Grab your stuff and head to Redemption Island, where Mario awaits.

Bowser: I'm coming for you, Mario! [heads to Redemption Island]

[MC Ballyhoo faces the remaining Villains]

MC Ballyhoo: You've expressed concern about the number of Villains that will enter the merge. This should make tomorrow's duel that much more interesting. Grab your torches and head on back to camp.

[Villains leave Tribal Council]

* * *

[Bowser shows up at Redemption Island]

_Bowser: GWA HA HA! I knew I'd get my way!_

Bowser: Guess who's here, Mario?

Mario: OH NO!

Bowser: Yeah, you'd better be scared. It's just you and me tomorrow. It's time to settle this once and for all!

_Mario: I believe-a that he said-a that the last-a several times I beat-a him._

* * *

**THE VOTES**

Bowser: Mewtwo

Ganondorf: Bowser

King Dedede: Bowser

Mewtwo: Bowser

Ridley: Bowser

Viridi: Bowser

Walhart: Bowser


	8. Episode 8: Blood, Sweat, and Tears

**EPISODE 8**

**DAY 20 – VILLAINS**

[Villains return from Tribal Council]

Mewtwo: Good riddance to Bowser. I won't be missing him.

King Dedede: You can say that again! What a sick creature.

_Ganondorf: I wanted to tell King Dedede that he should be thanking Bowser for saving his skin, but I don't want to alienate King Dedede or Viridi right now. Our alliances have been drawn so clearly in the sand that I'm afraid they might want to flip over to the Heroes after we merge. I don't think that would be a good idea for them, but who knows what they'll do? I need to somehow convince them that if they stick with us, we won't immediately vote them out when all the Heroes are gone. Maybe we could get Mario on board as well, assuming that he wins tomorrow._

Viridi: So, Mario versus Bowser tomorrow. How about that?

Mewtwo: Oh, man. I can't imagine the melee that must be breaking out at Redemption Island right now.

Ganondorf: Melee? Probably more like a brawl.

Viridi: Probably more like a "for Wii U."

Ganondorf: Har har har.

_Viridi: I am just so glad to still be here with an Immunity Idol in my pocket, so I'm a little giddy right now. I was feeling like I'd be safe at tonight's Tribal Council until Ganondorf and Mewtwo mentioned that maybe Bowser had an idol, and that the whole thing was a setup to draw votes to him and then nullify them. That wasn't the case, of course, as I'm the one with the idol. But if they had decided that Bowser must have an idol, they might've voted for me instead. I even considered playing my idol to save myself, but I ultimately decided against it and I'm glad I did._

[Villains stand around the fire for a few minutes in silence]

Walhart: You know, I can already notice the difference now that Bowser's gone.

[Everybody laughs]

King Dedede: No kidding.

Mewtwo: Enjoy it while it lasts. We might be merging soon.

Ganondorf: Yes, possibly very soon. There will be twelve people left after tomorrow's duel, so I would not be at all surprised if we merged right afterward. I'm so glad they got rid of Link early.

King Dedede: Oh, geez. I almost forgot that I'll be on the same tribe as Kirby soon. [sighs] I guess I can live with that. We've worked together before. I still don't like him, though.

Walhart: Lucina. [takes a deep breath] I ended up reluctantly joining Chrom's army after being defeated by him for the second time. I had nowhere else to go. Oddly enough, I ended up marrying Robin. But I haven't talked to Lucina much. If she's anything like her father, she might be hard to be around. She already hurt my pride in the last challenge.

Viridi: Pretty Palutena. I'll admit she was a big help in stopping Hades and his Underworld Army. I can work with her if I need to. But there's still something about her unwavering faith in the human race that makes me want to vomit.

Mewtwo: I don't know how things will work out between me and Pikachu. His tears revived his master after the blow he took by stepping between Mew and me. That greatly softened my heart. I erased all of their memories, but I had to restore Pikachu's during the casting for this show. He was confused as to why I was considered the "villain" of Pokémon. So there might still be some hard feelings there. And his voice is rather irritating.

Ganondorf: Wow, some villains you guys are. These are your nemeses on the other tribe, and you don't sound like you have anything more than a moderate distaste for them.

Walhart: I guess some of us aren't as villainous as we used to be.

[Viridi and Mewtwo nod]

Ridley: HYYYYAAAAARRRRGHHHH!

Mewtwo: Yes, Ridley, we all know that you're as evil as ever. But with Samus out of the game, the only really bad blood left is between Mario and Bowser. And that will be taken care of very soon.

* * *

**DAY 21 – REDEMPTION ISLAND**

[Mario is cooking rice over the fire. He hears footsteps behind him.]

Bowser: How's it going, Mario?

[Mario doesn't reply]

Bowser: Come on man, you can't hate me that much!

Mario: [looks Bowser in the eyes] I never-a would've hated you-a if you hadn't-a hated me first-a.

Bowser: Hey, it was nothing personal at first. I just really admired Princess Peach and wanted to get to know her better…

Mario: So-a you kidnapped-a her? And tried-a to kill her-a current romantic-a interest? That does-a not sound like a way-a to get a woman to-a like you-a!

Bowser: Well, looking back, I suppose I could have done things differently…

Mario: You think-a? I'll tell you-a what-a you should have-a done: FIND A MATE-A OF YOUR OWN-A SPECIES! And earn her-a love through being kind-a to her and-a supporting her!

[Mario looks back at the rice]

Bowser: Grrr… ahhhhh… all right, that's it! I'm done trying to be nice to you!

_Mario: He was-a trying to be nice-a? He-a didn't last very long-a._

Bowser: I'm sick of your fame and fortune! Game after game it's just Mario beats Bowser, Mario collects millions of coins, Mario becomes the most famous video game character in history! IT MAKES ME SICK! This isn't about Peach anymore! I only kidnap her because it gives me the opportunity to fight you! And one day… no… TODAY will be the day that it finally happens. I, Bowser, King of the Koopas, will be the one to kick Mario Mario out of Survivor: Nintendo!

Mario: Don't-a count on it-a! And-a for the record-a, it is-a only thanks to-a you that I have-a all of the fame-a and fortune-a. I am-a only a plumber-a. Do you think-a I ever-a would have-a gotten my own-a game if you-a hadn't given me-a the opportunity to-a be a hero-a?

[Bowser doesn't respond]

Mario: If-a you stopped-a kidnapping Princess Peach-a, there would-a be no more-a Mario games-a. And I would-a lose all of-a my fame. And I-a wouldn't be able-a to collect free-a coins. I'd-a be living-a off of a plumber's-a salary.

[Bowser looks deep in thought, or at least a little deeper than usual]

_Bowser: If I had never kidnapped Peach in the first place, nobody would know who Mario is. Could it be that the best way to hurt Mario… would be to stop giving him the chance to shine in front of millions of gamers?_ _[pauses] AH, WHO AM I KIDDING?! I CAN BEAT MARIO HEAD-TO HEAD RIGHT NOW, AND I WILL!_

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: Come on in, guys! HA HA HA!

[Heroes enter arena and sit down]

MC Ballyhoo: [as Villains enter] Heroes getting your first look at the new Villains tribe, Bowser voted out at the last Tribal Council.

[Heroes exchange glances and smile]

MC Ballyhoo: We will now bring in the competitors in today's duel, Mario and Bowser.

[Mario and Bowser enter the arena, both with looks of determination on their faces]

MC Ballyhoo: Mario and Bowser. Wow. Could we have possibly asked for a better matchup? You both look like you're ready to tear each other apart.

Bowser: Believe me, I've been ready to tear him apart since 1985.

[Mario smiles and shakes his head]

Mario: Then-a why hasn't it-a happened yet?

[Heroes and Villains alike laugh as Bowser tries to think of a comeback]

Bowser: Well, uh… you haven't managed to defeat me yet! I am extremely resilient. And I get stronger every time my body is pushed to its limits!

Mario: I will-a give you that-a. I don't know-a why it is that-a you never seem-a to, you know, die-a.

Bowser: Because Bowser's invincible! GWA HA HA!

MC Ballyhoo: My, my, you can feel the tension in the air! In front of you, you see two cages. Since today is such a special duel, we have a challenge for you that we won't even pretend we had planned before the show started. Bring 'em in, Toads!

[Two Toads carry in dummies of princesses and put them in the cages]

MC Ballyhoo: This duel is going to test your abilities to both lock up and rescue princesses!

Palutena: [smiles] No way!

Lucina: This is gonna be good!

MC Ballyhoo: The two of you will first spend five minutes using the provided ropes to tie up your cage as tightly as possible. You may also tie up the princess if you wish. When I tell you that time is up, you'll immediately switch cages. Your goal will be to free the princess from your opponent's cage and bring her back across the line, without any ropes still touching her any way. The first one to do so will not only win the duel, but he will re-enter the game!

[Mario and Bowser get even more serious and look into each other's eyes with burning hatred]

Ganondorf: [whispers] Yep, we're merging.

MC Ballyhoo: The loser will be completely eliminated from Survivor: Nintendo after three weeks out here. Now let's get started.

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: Survivors ready… GO!

[Mario and Bowser rush towards the ropes and cages]

MC Ballyhoo: Neither castaway is wasting any time! Bowser immediately starts tying up the princess dummy while Mario is leaving her alone and tying the cage shut! Remember, they have five minutes to get the princess as secured as possible. Both Mario and Bowser appear to be very quick at tying knots! I have to admit that I'm surprised Bowser's big hands can work rope like that!

Bowser: GWA HA HA! I've had practice!

MC Ballyhoo: Mario is tying small pieces of rope around the edge of the door where you'd normally have a lock. He's just looking to seal the cage shut as tightly as possible!

Mario: Don't-a worry, princess! I won't-a let-a Bowser lay a finger on you!

MC Ballyhoo: Mario appears to be thinking of this challenge as protecting the princess from the bad guy, while Bowser…

Bowser: RAWWRRR! You're mine forever! You'll never escape this!

MC Ballyhoo: Bowser appears to be viewing it as, "I want the princess for myself!" I guess I'm not too surprised, though I don't think Mario has had as much practice as Bowser has. Locking Peach in a cage is probably not the best method for protecting her!

Mario: Don't-a worry, Peach can always-a go wherever she-a would like in her-a castle! I would-a never do-a that. Though I-a do wish she would-a look into some-a better security-a options.

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! What on earth is Bowser doing?! Not only is the princess tied up, but he has her lying on the cage floor. He is tying ropes to each corner of the cage and tying the other ends to the dummy!

Bowser: If I had more time and a chair, I'd suspend her in midair by tying two ropes to the top edges of the cage! That's how some of my Bad-Anon buddies taught me to do it!

MC Ballyhoo: I see… well, that sounds… like a level of evil that I didn't think you were capable of. Anyway, you have two more minutes! Mario is still tying up the cage as much as possible while Bowser has left the cage door wide open and is instead tying the princess to the cage as best he can. He just keeps adding more ropes. There are now ropes extending from the princess in every direction!

Mario: That's just-a cruel! You've never-a tied up Peach-a like that, have-a you?

Bowser: I'll admit that I haven't gone to that extreme with Peach, but that's because I want her to love me. I don't care what this dummy thinks!

_Lucina: While the dummy wasn't a real woman, I fear that by treating it so inhumanely, it may affect Bowser subconsciously. I don't want him to start treating real people that way. It's bad enough to lock someone up against their will, but the fact that Bowser would consider suspending a princess in midair with ropes and make it difficult to even move her limbs around is disturbing to me. He says the only reason he doesn't do that is because he wants Peach to like him. Does this mean that if he were holding someone hostage who he had no feelings for, he would treat them that cruelly? I knew Bowser had issues, but I guess I've sometimes had a hard time viewing him as all that evil. This challenge reminded me that this is a disgusting creature to the core._

MC Ballyhoo: Just one minute left before you switch cages and try to free your opponent's princess! Bowser's got two ropes leading from the princess to the door! That will make the door harder to open because of the ropes attached to the opposite end of the cage. Bowser has left so little slack in the ropes that even if Mario had the strength to force the door open, it might sooner rip the princess in half than actually cause any of the knots to lose their hold!

_Viridi: We apologize in advance to any readers who are having a hard time visualizing exactly what is happening. It would be easier if this weren't simply a fan fiction. A picture's worth a thousand words, but something tells me that Nintendo won't be turning our Survivor experience into an actual TV show._

MC Ballyhoo: Mario has so many knots on the door that it's hard to imagine how anyone could untie them all without their fingers bleeding! But we'll see what happens soon! Only ten seconds left! Eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one… SWITCH!

[Mario and Bowser switch cages and start undoing knots]

MC Ballyhoo: Mario is first working to undo the two knots holding the door shut, while Bowser is using his claws in an attempt to simply rip through all of the knots that Mario tied! If he can get through them all and open the door, the princess is completely untouched by any rope. But Mario will have to get her out of that mess she's all tied up in! Okay, Mario has opened the door and is faced by a princess lying on the cage floor with several ropes connecting her to the corners and edges of the cage! Mario only needs to free the princess, so the knots attached to the cage don't need to be undone. He only needs to undo the knots on the other ends of the ropes that are attached to the dummy. It looks like he's got fewer knots left to get through than Bowser does!

Bowser: Oh, that's it! [starts breathing fire]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! WHAT IS THIS?! Bowser is simply roasting the ropes… along with the cage… and the princess!

Mario: Hey! That's-a cheating!

MC Ballyhoo: Well, technically… we never specified that the princess had to be unharmed…

Mario: Isn't-a that the whole-a point of-a saving a princess-a?!

[Mario sighs and pulls out a Fire Flower]

MC Ballyhoo: Mario is now shooting fireballs at the knots he still needed to untie, but is it too late? Bowser has turned the ropes and much of the cage and princess black with his fire! Okay… he's stopped breathing fire and is returning to the ropes… and now he's slicing through them with ease because the rope is so weak! He opens the door and grabs the charred princess! Mario is frantically trying to undo his now charred knots, but it appears that his fireballs aren't as strong as Bowser's fire! Bowser's running back to the starting line… and it's over! BOWSER WINS THE DUEL AND WILL RE-ENTER THE GAME!

Bowser: YEAH! ALL BOWSER, BABY! I DID IT! I FINALLY BEAT MARIO! I'M BETTER AT SAVING PRINCESSES THAN HE IS!

[Bowser throws the burnt remains of the dummy on the ground and the head rolls off]

Mewtwo: That's ridicul-

Viridi: Just let him have his moment, Mewtwo. We're all aware that the princess would be dead.

Bowser: AWWWW YEAH! IN YOUR FAT ITALIAN FACE, MARIO!

Mario: Oh, give-a me a break-a.

Palutena: I can't believe Bowser actually beat Mario!

Villager: [laughs] I can, under these very faulty challenge rules. [shakes head]

Lucina: How can you be laughing at a time like this? We're outnumbered now!

Ganondorf: [smiles] My, how the tables have turned. Get over here, Bowser!

MC Ballyhoo: Not yet, Ganondorf! We must first send Mario on his way.

[Mario groans and stands next to Bowser]

MC Ballyhoo: You look frustrated, Mario.

Mario: Well-a, yeah. That-a princess doesn't look-a saved to me-a. But it is-a what it is-a.

MC Ballyhoo: Well, look on the bright side. Of all the times you could have lost to Bowser, this was probably the time where you had the least at stake.

Mario: Yes, I know-a what you mean-a. Princess-a Peach is safe and-a sound. She's-a worth more-a than a million coins.

Palutena: Awwwwww…

MC Ballyhoo: Well said. You put up an amazing fight on Redemption Island, Mario, but I'm afraid you've run out of lives. Drop your buff in the fire on the way out.

[Mario drops his buff in the fire and does a triple jump on the way out]

MC Ballyhoo: Congratulations, Bowser! You will now re-enter the game.

Bowser: Yeah! BOWSER TIME!

MC Ballyhoo: And as some of you may have guessed, you can drop your buffs. You're merging.

[Everyone cheers as they throw their buffs on the ground]

MC Ballyhoo: Here are your new buffs.

[MC Ballyhoo tosses a red buff to each castaway]

MC Ballyhoo: You will all be spending the rest of the game at the Villains' former campsite, so y'all can go ahead and head there. HA HA HA!

[The castaways leave the Redemption Island arena]

_Lucina: We've got work to do. We're outnumbered, and we need to figure out which of the Villains would feel the most insecure if they voted out the Heroes one by one. And then we need to convince them that they could get farther in the game if they voted with us. Palutena's plan is to tell two of the Villains that she and Kirby are at the bottom of our alliance, and that she'd be willing to take them to the final four alongside Kirby if they flip. It's a total lie, of course. We'd vote them out immediately after the other Villains are gone. But they just might believe it. I refuse to go home after everything I've been through. As always, when it seems all hope is lost, I CHALLENGE MY FATE!_

* * *

**DAY 21 – MERGED TRIBE**

[The castaways return to the Villains' campsite and start to cheer after finding a feast waiting]

Palutena: Ohhhh, that looks so good!

Viridi: We really did it, guys. We made it to the merge.

Villager: Let's eat!

Ganondorf: Hold on a second, Villager. There's a note we're supposed to read first.

Villager: [groans] Well, read quickly.

[Ganondorf clears his throat and begins to read]

_Congratulations on making the merge. You have earned this feast through blood, sweat, and tears. Take this time to rejuvenate yourselves before entering the second half of this game. Come up with a new tribe name and paint your new tribe flag. Get to know your new tribemates. And know that an Immunity Idol with special powers has been hidden somewhere at your camp._

[Jaws drop]

Lucina: No way!

Mewtwo: Well, I did not see that coming.

_Mewtwo: The real Survivor fans here know what that probably means. There's an idol out there right now that can be played after the votes are read. There is no way to feel more secure in the game than to have one of those. You don't have to worry about leaving with it in your pocket._

Bowser: We'll worry about that later! Let's eat! GWA HA HA!

[The castaways sit down and begin feasting]

_Ganondorf: Nobody said a word during the first few minutes of the feast, which was fine with me. I want Viridi, King Dedede, and Bowser to have as little contact with the Heroes as possible. If they stick with us, we'll be safe for the next five Tribal Councils as we vote out the Heroes. My concern is that they'll think that Mewtwo, Walhart, Ridley, and I will vote them out once it's down to just the seven of us. I need to make them feel secure somehow._

_Palutena: The food was delicious, and we all needed it very badly. But what was difficult about the feast was the tension in the air. We all knew that there were many conversations that we needed to have, but we couldn't talk in front of everyone. I got the sense that some of us wanted to get through the feast as quickly as possible so we could split up and start playing Survivor._

King Dedede: So what are we gonna call our new tribe?

Lucina: How about "Risenslayer?"

[Everyone gives Lucina quizzical looks]

King Dedede: That doesn't even sound like a tribe name! We need, like, some fancy word from another language.

Lucina: But don't we also want to sound cool?

Mewtwo: How about we call it the "Villains" tribe? Since the tribe will only consist of Villains very shortly.

Palutena: Oh, you did not just go there!

_Ganondorf: While I don't believe there's anything wrong with being arrogant in real life, I'm afraid Mewtwo's smugness could turn off some of our allies. They might turn on us just because they want to knock him down a few pegs._

Villager: Why don't we just stick to some Nintendo place name? We could be… the "Delfino" tribe.

Mewtwo: Perhaps a place name, but not one from a Mario game. The plumber's not here anymore. We don't have to keep giving the Mario games more recognition than they deserve.

Bowser: Hey, Bowser's still here!

Palutena: How about the "Kongo" tribe. There is a jungle of sorts, after all. And since both Donkey Kong characters are gone, nobody has to feel like someone's game is getting more recognition than anyone else's.

Lucina: Sounds good to me.

Villager: Yeah, good thinking.

Ganondorf: I don't really care what we call our tribe, so that's fine with me.

Palutena: Any objections?

[Nobody says anything]

Villager: All right, then. We are now the Kongo tribe!

* * *

**DAY 21 – KONGO**

[Palutena and Viridi are alone in the woods]

_Palutena: You may think that merging Heroes and Villains together would lead to utter chaos around camp, but thankfully it doesn't look like things will be too bad. Walhart, Mewtwo, and Viridi have had changes of heart to some degree. Mario, Link, and Samus aren't here to clash with their nemeses. King Dedede was possessed half the time he fought Kirby, and the two of them have worked together in the past. So we were able to make it through the feast without much drama, and then it was time to get down to business._

Palutena: I know we've had our disagreements, but it's nice to see you again, Viridi.

Viridi: [sighs] Yeah, I guess it's nice not to be the only woman anymore. So, I'm assuming you want to know how comfortable I feel in my tribe?

Palutena: Well, yes. We both know that my tribe is down in numbers. And if you and one of your allies flipped over to our tribe, I could promise you final four.

Viridi: [raises eyebrows] Is that so? Who would the fourth person be?

Palutena: It'll be Kirby. Lucina, Villager, and Pikachu have been running the show at our tribe, but I didn't realize it until recently. If we had gone to Tribal Council one more time, I would've been voted out. If you and one other person join Kirby and me, we can join with those three to vote out your former tribemates one by one. Then when it's down to the seven of us, our group of four would have the majority.

[Viridi nods while looking deep in thought]

_Viridi: Palutena doesn't know this, but I'm in hot water myself if we simply vote out all of the Heroes. We got Bowser back, but my alliance would still be in the minority if it came down to just the seven Villains. So I'm taking her offer seriously. Make no mistake about it. Though of course, I need to be skeptical of everything she's telling me._

Viridi: So you've promised me final four. What happens when it's down to the four of us?

Palutena: I can't promise you final three. I would guess that someone would end up making fire after a 2-2 tie vote. I won't deny that you're a smart woman, and I'd rather not sit next to you at the Final Tribal Council if I can avoid it.

Viridi: Hmmmm… well, fourth place doesn't sound too appealing.

Palutena: Look, anyone who promises you final three is lying. My final four deal is the best you're going to get. And as the Goddess of Light, I swear to you that I will not vote you out before then unless you turn on me first.

_Palutena: Everything I told Viridi was a lie. I feel I can trust Lucina, Villager, and Pikachu. So if Viridi flipped and helped us vote out the other Villains, we'd probably vote her out right afterward. But I wanted to sound like I was being completely open with her, even though I wasn't. It sounds believable that I might want to take Viridi to the final four without promising anything further. If I tried to promise her final three, she'd know I was lying. She's not stupid._

Viridi: I'll think about it. And that's all I can say for now.

Palutena: If you mean it, then that's good to hear.

* * *

**DAY 22 – KONGO**

[It's early morning, and Ganondorf, King Dedede, and Bowser are sitting around the fire]

Ganondorf: Well, you're up earlier than usual, Bowser.

Bowser: Grrr… it's not very comfortable sleeping in that shelter with five extra people… it just makes me want to…

Ganondorf: Shhhh, keep your voice down. Let's go get some water.

Bowser: And what makes you think the Bowser will do that?

King Dedede: Seriously, Ganondorf, we might as well let the Heroes do all the dirty work for us. I hear they actually like to work. They'll probably build another shelter by the end of the day.

Bowser: GWA HA HA! That would be GREAT!

Ganondorf: Bowser, keep your voice down! Believe me, there's a good reason why I want us to go get water. [winks]

Bowser: Huh? Have you got something in your eye?

Ganondorf: Oh, for goodness' sakes!

King Dedede: [whispers] I think he wants to talk strategy with us.

Ganondorf: Yes. Glad someone knows what a wink means. Follow me, but be quiet.

_Ganondorf: It just so happened that Bowser, King Dedede, and I were the first ones to wake up this morning. As we were sitting around the fire, I thought of a great way to prevent these two from jumping ship._

[Ganondorf, Bowser, and King Dedede walk towards the well]

Ganondorf: Okay, so here's what I'm thinking. I want to make a deal with the two of you. I think that the three of us should stick together until the end.

King Dedede: You mean like, until the very end? Like the final three?

Ganondorf: That's exactly what I mean. I know we've been in opposing alliances this whole game until now, but the truth is that I don't want to take Mewtwo too much farther into this game. He has the potential to dominate the Individual Immunity Challenges.

Bowser: Not if I can help it!

Ganondorf: [ignores Bowser] We Villains will have to stick together for a couple votes to whittle down the Heroes' numbers. But after we vote out, say, Palutena and Lucina, I think we should target Mewtwo as soon as he loses a challenge.

King Dedede: Well, that sounds good to me! But how will we end up as the final three?

Ganondorf: I have a rough idea how, but I have to ask you first if you think Viridi will be 100% in with whatever you two decide to do.

King Dedede: Oh yeah! I've been pulling her strings this whole game! I was always in charge of our alliance!

[Ganondorf pauses]

_Ganondorf: That was over-the-top and sounded very fake. King Dedede tried to take credit for a couple of moves he made earlier on in the game, but I'm becoming increasingly certain that Viridi was the mastermind behind both of those. I thought he sounded a little rehearsed when he was talking us into voting for Mr. Resetti back at our first Tribal Council. I guess hindsight is always 20-20._

Ganondorf: Well, once it's down to the just the Villains minus Mewtwo, the four of us can vote out Ridley and Walhart.

King Dedede: You would really do that?

Ganondorf: Yes, but only if you two swear to me that you'd take me to the final three instead of Viridi. If you guys screwed me over at the final four, my jury vote would go to Viridi. End of story.

King Dedede: Wow, you sound like you're really thinking ahead.

Ganondorf: Yes, I am. It's necessary to have a plan. And there's no reason why this plan shouldn't work if we all stick together. You guys in?

Bowser: GWA HA HA! Are you kidding? It sounds like an AWESOME plan! Count me in!

King Dedede: Well, I guess I don't have much choice. I'm in.

Ganondorf: Great. For now, though, don't tell Viridi about any of this. We don't even need to talk to each other again until we vote out Mewtwo. Deal?

King Dedede: Deal.

_King Dedede: To be honest, I haven't had to make a lot of my own decisions yet. I'm not sure what to think about Ganondorf's deal. Viridi might be really mad at me if I turned on her, and I could lose her vote. Also, I don't think I could beat Ganondorf in the end. He's clearly really smart. So I guess it's time for me to start thinking for myself more._

_Ganondorf: Will I really take King Dedede and Bowser to the final three with me? I don't know. I'll figure that out later on. For now, I just want to make sure that the two of them feel safe enough to stick with the Villains for at least the next couple of votes._

* * *

[King Dedede is aimlessly wandering through the woods, trying to avoid working on the shelter by pretending to be looking for firewood. Kirby approaches him.]

King Dedede: Whoa, Kirby, don't scare me like that! I'm just, uh… looking for firewood.

[Kirby smiles]

Kirby: Hi!

King Dedede: So, uh… what's up? You here to curse me for all the grief I've ever given you?

Kirby: [shakes his head] Poyo!

King Dedede: Well, I'm glad to hear that. I don't think I'm all that bad.

[Kirby's eyes light up]

Kirby: Aye-ay-aye!

King Dedede: What? No, Kirby, just because I'm not that bad doesn't mean I'm a hero! Why on Pop Star would I want to vote with you?

Kirby: Poyo!

King Dedede: So you and Palutena are in trouble, eh? Well, I can't help you there. ALL of you Heroes are in trouble. Though if it makes you feel any better, I doubt you'll be our first target.

Kirby: Aye-ay-aye!

King Dedede: [pauses] So let me get this straight. You want me and one other Villain to join the Heroes and vote out all of the other Villains. Then when it's down to the seven of us, you want the two of us to join with you and Palutena to vote out the other Heroes.

[Kirby nods]

King Dedede: HA! And what makes you think I'll believe that? You'd join up with the girls and vote me out the moment you got the chance to. Just because you look all cute and innocent doesn't mean I'll believe everything…

[Kirby sees a butterfly on the ground. He touches it and it starts to fly away. Kirby chases after it with a huge smile on his face.]

King Dedede: OKAY, I ADMIT IT! There's no way that someone so adorable could be lying! [sighs]

_King Dedede: So I've got Ganondorf promising he'll take me all the way to the end with him while Kirby's telling me I'll get to the final four with him. I guess it's not a bad spot to be in, but it's a big decision I'll have to make. I guess I'll have to see what Viridi thinks of Kirby's plan._

* * *

**DAY 23 – KONGO**

[Mewtwo and Ganondorf are walking through the woods to pick up tree mail]

Ganondorf: So, Mewtwo, I need to let you know what I've done to ensure that King Dedede and Bowser don't turn on us. I've promised to take them to the final three. It's nonsense, of course. But now they think they have a reason to stick with us rather than flipping to the Heroes.

Mewtwo: Excellent. And what about Viridi?

Ganondorf: I don't like to admit it, but I'm becoming convinced that Viridi is a genius. I think she's the real mastermind behind everything the other alliance was up to back at the Villains camp. She was just trying to hide behind King Dedede, and that egotistical penguin gladly took all the credit.

Mewtwo: That sounds believable. So what are you saying?

Ganondorf: I'm just saying that we need to be extra careful about what we say to Viridi because I think she'll be good at seeing through our lies. I told King Dedede and Bowser that the three of us would stick with Viridi until the final four, where we would vote her out. But then I told them not to say anything about the plan to Viridi for now. Of course, they probably will tell her all about it, and I realize now that that's actually probably a good thing. We need her to feel safe, but I'm not sure if I could lie to her face and get away with it.

Mewtwo: If King Dedede and Bowser are sticking with us, Viridi would be crazy to flip and force a tie. She'd be much better off sticking with us. Especially when she's under the impression that she's got a final four deal with you.

Ganondorf: Exactly.

Mewtwo: Just so you know, if at some point you decide that you really do want to join with Viridi and those clowns to take out the rest of us, you're dead.

Ganondorf: Relax. The final four will be you, me, Walhart, and Ridley. End of discussion. I'm just telling the others that I'll go with them so that they won't turn on us as we vote out the Heroes.

Mewtwo: Very well.

_Mewtwo: So apparently Ganondorf is a part of two alliances now, and he's insisting to me that our original alliance is his real alliance. But I'm skeptical that his new alliance with King Dedede and Bowser is as fake as he makes it sound. He could very well decide that those two will be the easiest to beat in the final three. Honestly, Ganondorf and I have been allies for the whole game, but we're both huge threats and we know it. That final three probably won't be big enough for the two of us._

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: Come on in, guys! HA HA HA!

[The newly merged Kongo tribe enters the challenge area and stands on the mat]

MC Ballyhoo: First things first, I'll take back Immunity.

[Palutena hands the Immunity to MC Ballyhoo]

MC Ballyhoo: Tribal Immunity is no more. This is what you now covet.

[MC Ballyhoo uncovers a necklace]

MC Ballyhoo: From now on, you will compete in Individual Immunity Challenges for this necklace. With this around your neck, you cannot be voted out at Tribal Council. No matter how safe you feel, you are in a new tribe. Anything can happen. And that's why you want to win this. So, Walhart, I hear you're the Kongo tribe now. How is everyone getting along?

Walhart: [shrugs] Obviously there's some bad blood between many of us, but no fights have broken out yet.

MC Ballyhoo: That's not particularly impressive. How do you see it, Lucina?

Lucina: Well, I can't promise that we'll all be getting along, but it could have been much worse. There are some pairs that would have burned down the campsite if they were both still in the game.

Bowser: Aw, shucks, no need to thank me for getting rid of Mario!

MC Ballyhoo: So, Mewtwo, how important is today's Immunity Challenge?

Mewtwo: It really won't do much if a former Villain wins it. We know that we're all safe tonight. We've got them outnumbered, and there's no reason for us to split up.

_Viridi: Don't get too confident, Mewtwo. I might have other plans._

MC Ballyhoo: Ho ho! We'll find out if that's true tonight! But first, it's time for you all to compete in your first Individual Immunity Challenge! So, for today's challenge, you all see in front of you three slip 'n' slides. Yes, that's exactly what they are. Turn the water on!

[Three Toads approach the slip 'n' slides and turn on the water]

MC Ballyhoo: HA HA HA!

[Pikachu and Kirby cheer and start clapping their hands. Well, Kirby tries to, anyway.]

MC Ballyhoo: But don't get too excited. This won't be all fun and games with your lives in the game on the line! You will be randomly selected to compete against one another in groups of three. You'll each grab a ring. When I say, "Go!" the three of you must reach the other end of your very long slip 'n' slides as quickly as possible. You'll likely get one good slide in, but after that you have to walk or crawl or do whatever is necessary to reach the end, despite how slippery it is. At the end of the slip 'n' slide, you'll see a post with a hook in the front. You must land your ring on the hook while standing on the, uh… slide. The first to land their ring proceeds to the next round. Because there are twelve of you, there will be four that advance. Those four will then compete in two groups of two, and then those two winners will compete for the necklace. Make sense? Then let's get started!

* * *

MC Ballyhoo: Okay, we've randomly selected our first three participants. Pikachu, Mewtwo, and King Dedede are up first!

Mewtwo: Beautiful. This shouldn't be difficult.

Pikachu: [frowns] Pika pika.

Mewtwo: You say that I am wrong?

[Villager looks uneasy]

_Villager: It kind of slipped my mind somehow that Mewtwo could talk to Pikachu. Now that someone else can understand him, he might feel less reliant on me as his ally. Hopefully there's enough bad blood between Pikachu and Mewtwo that that won't happen._

[Pikachu, Mewtwo, and King Dedede grab rings and get themselves in position]

King Dedede: Hey, these rings look suspiciously like…

MC Ballyhoo: Not another word, King Dedede! This is Survivor: Nintendo. We did not borrow anything from Sega for any of these challenges! Now, Survivors ready… GO!

[Pikachu, Mewtwo, and King Dedede dive face first and slide]

MC Ballyhoo: And they're off! Pikachu is holding onto the ring with his teeth! Mewtwo looks very focused and… oh, yeah, he's using his psychic abilities to keep himself moving forward as Pikachu and King Dedede start slowing down! King Dedede stands up and tries to walk the rest of the way, but he's having trouble keeping his balance on such a wet, slippery mat! NOOOOO, he takes a tumble! Pikachu's on all fours trying to scurry forward, but Mewtwo has already reached the end of the slide. He just has to get the ring on the hook… and, ah, wouldn't you know it, he's just going to levitate it there. And that does it! Mewtwo moves on to the next round!

Ganondorf: [claps] Good work, Mewtwo!

[Lucina sighs]

MC Ballyhoo: Okay, while the Toads try to get poor King Dedede back on his feet, let me tell you who's competing next. It will be Walhart, Villager, and Ganondorf!

[Walhart, Villager, and Ganondorf grab rings and get into position while the Toads help guide King Dedede as he hobbles away from the slip 'n' slides]

MC Ballyhoo: You okay, King Dedede?

Toad: He took a nasty fall. We're going to take him to the medical tent to see if anything's broken.

MC Ballyhoo: I'm sorry to hear that. But the show must go on!

Palutena: [whispers] Wow, you sound sensitive.

MC Ballyhoo: Survivors ready… GO!

[Walhart, Villager, and Ganondorf dive face first and slide]

MC Ballyhoo: Villager and Ganondorf are flying, but Walhart doesn't look like he was able to get much traction. You have to wonder why he doesn't take off that armor before challenges. Well, anyway, Ganondorf slowed down and he's now crawling. Probably wants to avoid the kind of injury we just witnessed. Villager is up on her feet, though, and walking quickly across the wet plastic! She's doing a remarkable job of keeping her balance! Okay, she's reached the end and makes her first toss… and it misses! Remember that you may step off the slip 'n' slide to retrieve your ring, but you must be standing on the plastic when you make your shot or else it won't count! Ganondorf has reached the end as he's going to take a shot… NOOOOOOO! It just misses! Walhart's doing some kind of army crawl now while Villager's back with her ring. She shoots… and that'll do it! Villager moves on to the next round!

Lucina: Good work, Villager!

[Ganondorf angrily throws his ring at the ground]

MC Ballyhoo: Okay, next up are Ridley, Palutena, and Bowser!

Bowser: Yeah! BOWSER TIME!

[Ridley, Palutena, and Bowser grab rings and get into position. Palutena holds her staff in her other hand.]

MC Ballyhoo: Survivors ready… GO!

[Ridley, Palutena, and Bowser dive face first and slide. Ridley flaps his wings.]

Palutena: WA… whoa… WARP!

[Palutena warps backward and lands far behind the starting line]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Right off the bat, Palutena attempted to warp her way to the end. But it looks like when Ridley flapped his wings to propel himself forward, the gust of wind flipped her around just before she warped, sending her in completely the wrong direction! Ridley is easily propelling himself forward through the water using his wings, and he's already reached the end!

Palutena: WARP!

MC Ballyhoo: Okay, Palutena regained her composure and warped to the end. Ridley takes his first shot… and it misses! Palutena tosses her ring… oh, so close but no good! Bowser has slowed to a stop after his initial slide and is now trying to crawl forward, but he's having a difficult time. Ridley's back on the mat and he takes another shot… and he lands it! Ridley is moving on to the next round!

[Palutena sighs]

Lucina: Good effort, Palutena!

MC Ballyhoo: Okay, we all know who's left. Get yourselves ready, Lucina, Viridi, and Kirby.

[Lucina, Viridi, and Kirby grab rings and get into position]

MC Ballyhoo: Survivors ready… GO!

[Lucina, Viridi, and Kirby dive face first and slide]

MC Ballyhoo: And they're off! But what's this? Kirby has curled up in a ball, and he's actually rolling! Good thing he had a chance to practice that on the Wii U last year! What's Viridi doing? WHOA! Vines have shot out of the ground near the post at the end and they're coming at her! She stands up, grabs them, and uses them to help keep her balance as she runs forward through the water!

[Lucina unsheathes Falchion]

MC Ballyhoo: Wait, Lucina! You can't directly interfere with other players, so no throwing that at Viridi's vines!

Lucina: [groans] I CHALLENGE MY FATE!

MC Ballyhoo: Lucina gets up and starts running through the water! Amazing balance! It's almost like she's skating! Viridi is already at the end and she's missed her first shot! She goes to retrieve it while Lucina and Kirby are just reaching the end. Lucina… puts her ring around the tip of Falchion and… just like that, she reached forward and was able to slide the ring off of her sword onto the hook without leaving the mat! Lucina moves on to the next round!

Villager: Wow, guys, that was really intense! Great job, Lucina!

MC Ballyhoo: Yes, a spectacular round indeed! We now have four competitors that will move on to the semi-finals. We will now only have two castaways compete at a time. First up is Mewtwo vs. Villager!

[Mewtwo and Villager grab rings and get into position]

MC Ballyhoo: Survivors ready… GO!

[Mewtwo and Villager dive face first and slide]

MC Ballyhoo: Well, there goes Mewtwo again, easily gliding forward through the water using his psychic abilities. He won't be slowing down until he's at the end of the mat, but Villager will. She's slowing down, and now she's on her feet and trying to hustle forward. WHOA! She slipped a little, but managed to stay on her feet! Is there any way she can catch Mewtwo? Mewtwo has reached the end and gets on his feet. WHOA! Villager throws a Hail Mary from way downtown… and it misses the hook completely! Mewtwo is levitating the ring towards the hook… and that does it! Mewtwo moves on to the final round!

[Mewtwo nods like it was nothing]

Villager: Okay, seriously? How was I supposed to compete with that?

MC Ballyhoo: Next up is Ridley vs. Lucina!

[Ridley and Lucina grab rings and get into position. Lucina takes a deep breath.]

MC Ballyhoo: Survivors ready… GO!

[Ridley and Lucina dive face first and slide]

MC Ballyhoo: Once again, with a huge flap of his wings, Ridley has propelled himself forward while simultaneously blowing his opponent off course! Lucina rolls herself back over and gets on her feet! She's doing a great job of keeping her balance, but is there any way she can catch Ridley? Ridley's already at the end of the mat and on his feet! He shoots… NOOOOOOO! It's a miss. He has to retrieve the ring, possibly opening the door for Lucina! She's finally reached the end, but Ridley is back with his ring! Lucina takes a frantic shot and oh! It just misses! This gives Ridley time to focus before he takes his shot! He shoots and he scores! Ridley moves on to the final round!

[Lucina walks back to the benches with her fists clenched]

Palutena: You okay, Lucina? That was a good effort.

Lucina: [sighs] No offense, but just… don't talk to me right now.

King Dedede: I'm back, guys!

[Everyone turns around to see King Dedede heading back to the benches on crutches with a cast on his foot]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Are you all right?

Toad: He'll be okay, and he can stay in the game for sure. He just might not be able to participate in all of the challenges from now on.

[King Dedede doesn't look happy]

MC Ballyhoo: That's good to hear! Have a seat, King Dedede. We have our final matchup! It's down to Mewtwo vs. Ridley for Individual Immunity. Well, let's not waste any time! Get ready for the final showdown, guys!

[Mewtwo and Ridley grab rings and get into position]

MC Ballyhoo: Survivors ready… GO!

[Mewtwo and Ridley dive face first and slide]

MC Ballyhoo: So it begins! Ridley starts with a huge flap of his wings, but Mewtwo is able to keep his focus and use his psychic abilities to stay on course and keep moving forward. This could be over very quickly at the speeds these two are capable of traveling at! Okay, Mewtwo gets to his feet before Ridley and begins levitating the ring towards the hook. Ridley will get one shot… and he misses! Mewtwo's ring has reached the hook and it's over! MEWTWO WINS IMMUNITY!

[Palutena and Kirby clap politely while Lucina sighs and Pikachu frowns]

Ganondorf: Well done, Mewtwo.

Ridley: HYYYYAAAAARRRRGHHHH!

Mewtwo: Don't be a sore loser, Ridley. The former Villains tribe is safe tonight anyway.

[Ganondorf bites his lip]

_Ganondorf: I wish Mewtwo wouldn't say things like that. People don't like his overconfidence. I could see Viridi, King Dedede, and maybe Bowser turning on us just to put him in his place._

MC Ballyhoo: Come on over here, Mewtwo.

[Mewtwo approaches MC Ballyhoo, who puts the Immunity necklace around his neck]

MC Ballyhoo: Mewtwo will be safe at tonight's Tribal Council. As for the rest of you, know that Redemption Island will still be in play until an unspecified point later in the game. One of you will be sleeping there alone tonight. All we know is that it won't be Mewtwo. Head on back to camp, and I'll see you tonight.

[The Kongo tribe heads back to camp]

_Lucina: Mewtwo and Ridley are capable of things that the rest of us mere mortals don't stand a chance against. Mewtwo can't go home tonight, so I'll be pushing for Ridley. I know that if we got rid of those two, I'd have a good shot at winning some challenges. And if I made it to the end, the jury wouldn't be able to resist giving the million to someone with three or four challenge wins under her belt._

* * *

**DAY 23 – KONGO**

[The Kongo tribe returns to camp]

Walhart: Good work, Mewtwo.

Mewtwo: [shrugs] It was nothing. Now, let's pull the former Villains tribe together for a meeting. And if I catch any of you Heroes listening in, it will be you that heads to Redemption Island tonight.

[Mewtwo and the other Villains walk away]

Villager: [laughs] Oh man, Mewtwo acts like my mother sometimes.

Palutena: I'm sorry to hear that you have a mother like that. Well, I guess we might as well discuss our plans for tonight.

Lucina: I think Ridley should be our target. He's too big of a challenge threat.

Palutena: Hmmm… not always, though. He'd probably have a hard time with the challenges involving puzzles. Which a lot of them do. But I see your point. My only other thought would be Ganondorf.

Villager: Well, do you guys have any idea who the other Villains would be willing to turn on?

Palutena: Viridi says she's open to working with us. I think I may have convinced her that Kirby and I will take her and King Dedede to the final four if she joins us. But of course, that's not what I intend to do.

Villager: But do you know who she'd want to eliminate?

Palutena: I guess we didn't talk about that. My bad. I'll be sure to check in with her at some point before Tribal Council.

Kirby: Poyo!

Villager: Kirby says he talked to King Dedede earlier, and he can't tell if King Dedede is on board or not.

Lucina: Kirby, do you think you can find out for us if there's a Villain he wants to vote out?

[Kirby nods]

Palutena: Sounds like a plan. Even if only one of them flips, it would be enough to force a tie.

Lucina: I would guess that nobody wants to risk drawing rocks, though. I don't think either one will flip unless someone is flipping with them.

Kirby: Aye-ay-aye!

Villager: [laughs] Kirby says not to put it past King Dedede to make a dumb move.

[Everyone laughs]

Palutena: I'd hate to have to count on a dumb move from King Dedede to keep us in this. Remind him of our "plan." The plan is in his best interest to go along with… or at least it would be if we were actually planning to stick to it.

Kirby: [nods] Poyo!

_Lucina: Palutena is quite the schemer, which is exactly what we need her to be right now. And it's definitely what I need. Even if the former Villains tribe sticks together, I'm hoping they'd target her before me because she's more of a leader. It might slip their minds that I'm stronger in challenges than she is._

* * *

[The former Villains tribe huddles on the beach]

Ganondorf: There are seven of us and five of them. This should be straightforward. Who are we sending to Redemption Island tonight?

Mewtwo: I think it has to be Lucina. She is more likely to win Immunity than any of the other Heroes, so we might as well get rid of her now.

Viridi: I agree completely.

King Dedede: Yeah, me too!

Walhart: I don't know, guys. If I know Lucina as well as I think I do, her strength comes from her friendships. Palutena and Lucina seem like they've grown close. We could weaken her by voting out Palutena.

Viridi: Or, you know, we could weaken her by voting her out.

Walhart: I don't need your sass. I was about to point out that from what little we've observed in the challenges, it appears that Palutena is more of a leader. I say we cut off the head of the snake.

Viridi: Her leadership skills won't matter in _individual_ challenges. They'll all be competing for the life vest that will keep them in the game.

Walhart: You sure seem defensive of your goddess friend. Is there a secret reason that you want her to stay around so badly?

Viridi: Oh, that's rich. I could say the same thing about you and Lucina.

Ganondorf: Guys, settle down.

_Ganondorf: Wow. I can't say I'm used to being the guy that breaks up fights. But we need to somehow stay united right now. That's the hardest part about being a villain – you tend to spend a lot of time with people that will backstab you in a heartbeat._

Bowser: The Bowser says we should vote Lucina.

Ganondorf: I guess that settles it. Sorry Walhart, but you're outnumbered here.

Walhart: [groans] Fine.

_Viridi: Okay, so I admit it. Even if I decided to stick with Ganondorf and company tonight, I would still want to keep Palutena around for as long as possible because of my ties with her. I'm not so sure if it matters, though, because I might go ahead and join Palutena tonight. I think I need to have another chat with her and then carefully weigh my options._

Mewtwo: So what about this Hidden Immunity Idol with special powers?

Ganondorf: [facepalms] Oh man, I forgot about that. And we don't have the numbers to split the vote right now.

King Dedede: Well, we'd better find it before they do.

Ganondorf: [nods] Let's not waste any time.

[The former Villains tribe breaks up to look for the idol]

* * *

[Viridi approaches Palutena in the woods]

Viridi: Hey. We need to talk.

Palutena: Yes, we do. Who are they voting for?

Viridi: I'm not ready to disclose that information to you yet. I hope you understand.

Palutena: Fine. Is there anyone in particular that you want voted out? Someone you'd be willing to join us for?

Viridi: I'm thinking Ridley because of his challenge strength.

_Viridi: Also because he's unpredictable. If I ever needed to flip back to voting with the Villains for whatever reason, I would have an easier time negotiating with Ganondorf than with Ridley. But of course I won't tell Palutena that._

Palutena: That's actually exactly what we were thinking. So are you joining us then?

Viridi: [briefly pauses] Yes. But I expect you to hold up your end of the deal. You, me, King Dedede, and Kirby are the final four.

Palutena: Absolutely.

Viridi: All right. No need to drag this out any longer.

_Palutena: Of course she could be lying, just like how I'm lying about taking her to the final four. But my options are limited right now. I can't do anything but cross my fingers and pray._

* * *

[Villager and Pikachu are fishing]

Villager: Well, Pikachu, I guess there's not much to talk about. We don't have any choice right now but to go along with the plan to try and vote out Ridley.

Pikachu: [nods] Pi Pikachu!

Villager: We just have to hope that Palutena and Kirby were successful in getting Viridi and King Dedede to join us.

Pikachu: Pika pi!

Villager: I guess it can't hurt to think ahead. Let's say that the plan works tonight. What's the next step forward? Do we just vote out the rest of the Villains one by one?

Pikachu: Pika pika?

Villager: I know it seems obvious, but I'm worried about how Palutena is playing both sides. I get that that's what we need her to do right now, but… what if she ultimately decided to betray us? What if this "lie" she's telling Viridi turns out to be the truth, and she really is planning to take her to the final four with King Dedede and Kirby?

Pikachu: [looks deep in thought] Pika…

Villager: I know, it's hard to figure out if there's anything we can really do to stop that from happening. Oh, hey, I got a bite! [reels it in] I caught… some seaweed! See? W…

Pikachu: PIKA PI PIKACHU!

Villager: Okay, you're right. I won't say it. This is supposed to be a family-friendly show.

* * *

[Viridi approaches King Dedede, who is napping in the shelter]

Viridi: [kicks him] Are you for real? We have Tribal Council in less than an hour. Wake up!

King Dedede: Relax, I'm crippled at the moment. I deserve a nap.

Viridi: [sighs] Whatever. We have a huge decision to make.

King Dedede: I'm aware of that.

Viridi: I'm not sure that you are. This could cost one of us a million coins.

King Dedede: I know what's going on. We have to decide whether we should stick with the other Villains or join with the Heroes.

Viridi: Right. I've been thinking things through, and I think it's best that we join forces with Palutena and Kirby.

King Dedede: [raises eyebrows] I wasn't expecting you to say that.

Viridi: If we simply vote out the remaining Heroes, it'll be our heads on the chopping block next. There's no breaking up Mewtwo, Ganondorf, Ridley, and Walhart.

_King Dedede: Viridi still doesn't know about the deal that Ganondorf made with Bowser and me. The deal was that we'll go to the final four with Viridi and then vote her out. Ganondorf told me not to say anything to her until later, but I'm not really sure why he doesn't want me to. It might help her feel safer with the Villains. But at that moment, I wasn't ready to say anything to her. Maybe I should have. I don't really know._

King Dedede: Right. Go on.

Viridi: If we flip over to the Heroes, at least for now, I think we have a chance to go far. If we find reason to believe that Palutena and Kirby are lying about their plan to take us to the final four, we can flip back to the Villains before their numbers get too low. And then maybe flip back to the Heroes later. We could flip-flop so much we'd make Donald Trump look consistent.

King Dedede: I'm confused.

Viridi: Trust me. I drew it all out in a diagram in the sand. I think we can get far by positioning ourselves in the middle of the two former tribes. We'll just always be the swing votes. And because people need the swing votes on their side, we'll never get voted out.

King Dedede: It sounds a little risky.

Viridi: It is very risky. Then again, anything we do is very risky. And I think one thing is certain: for at least this first vote, it would be less risky for us to vote out Ridley than to vote out Lucina.

King Dedede: I don't know, man.

Viridi: Well, I do know. And this is only going to work if you stick with me. So please tell me that you're in so I can do some last minute scrambling for that idol with the special powers.

King Dedede: Okay, we'll join with the Heroes tonight. Ridley's going home.

Viridi: Excellent.

_King Dedede: Viridi isn't the boss of me. I make my own decisions. And I personally would rather stick with the smooth path to the final three that Ganondorf is offering me than the risky flip-flopping to the end that Viridi is offering. But if Viridi has made up her mind, it might be in my best interest to stick with her. [sighs] This will probably be the most important decision I make this game. And I could go either way at this point. My vote tonight will decide the course that the rest of this game takes._

* * *

[The newly merged Kongo tribe enters the Tribal Council area as dramatic music plays, and they take their seats]

MC Ballyhoo: Ho ho! We've entered the next dimension of Survivor. Twelve castaways at one Tribal Council. Seven former members of the Villains tribe and five former members of the Heroes tribe. Lucina, are you concerned that you're in the minority?

Lucina: Absolutely. If they stuck together, they could just vote us off the island one by one.

MC Ballyhoo: Is that the plan, Mewtwo?

Mewtwo: It most certainly is. And we're pretty confident that it will work. We're a solid group of seven, and we won't be broken up.

MC Ballyhoo: He sounds confident, Villager. Do you feel that hope is lost for the Heroes?

Villager: Oh, not at all. I know they want to believe that they're a tight group, but even Mewtwo knows that's not true. These are villains, after all. They're not known for having each other's backs.

MC Ballyhoo: Harsh words. How do you respond to that, Walhart?

Walhart: Look, we may have been the "Villains" tribe, but we're not all bad.

[Viridi nods in agreement]

Ganondorf: And if I may interject here, MC Ballyhoo, I think that villains are good at watching out for their own self-interests. Even if we don't all like each other, we know what's good for us. And right now, our best play is to stick together.

MC Ballyhoo: So, Bowser, you were voted out by your tribe once. Did anyone approach you today and try to persuade you that if they voted you out once, they might vote you out again?

Bowser: GWA HA HA! Yeah, that's exactly what they told me. But they shut up after I told them I went to Redemption Island of my own free will!

MC Ballyhoo: So, Palutena, is there anything else you can do?

Palutena: There are always Hidden Immunity Idols. Including one with special powers.

MC Ballyhoo: There most definitely are! Does that concern you, Viridi?

Viridi: Oh, sure. You'd be crazy not to be paranoid about idols. But there's not much we can do about that right now. We can't split the votes yet, so we just have to cross our fingers.

[King Dedede looks Viridi in the eyes. She gives him a very small nod.]

MC Ballyhoo: Well, I'm excited to see how this goes down. It's time to vote. You're up first, Pikachu.

[Dramatic music plays as Pikachu approaches the voting area]

[He is followed by Ridley, then Mewtwo, then Palutena]

[Palutena holds up her vote – Ridley]

Palutena: Please, Viridi. Pull through for us.

[She is followed by Kirby, then Lucina, then Mewtwo, then Walhart]

[Walhart holds up his vote – Lucina]

Walhart: I know we have a rocky history, but I really did try to spare you. I'm sorry. I can't go against my alliance.

[He is followed by Villager, then Ganondorf, then Viridi]

[The music stops as King Dedede approaches the voting area]

[King Dedede holds up his vote, which will not be revealed yet]

King Dedede: I've been going back and forth all throughout Tribal Council. I hope for my sake that I've made the right choice.

[King Dedede sits back down]

MC Ballyhoo: I'll go tally the votes.

[MC Ballyhoo grabs the votes and brings them back]

MC Ballyhoo: If anybody has a Hidden Immunity Idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so.

[A lot of the castaways look around at each other. Palutena finally stands up.]

Palutena: I'm not going to risk leaving with this in my pocket. I'm playing it on myself.

[King Dedede and Viridi look surprised]

[Mewtwo and Ganondorf try hard to conceal their smiles]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! [takes the idol from Palutena] All right then, any votes cast for Palutena will not count. I'll read the votes. [opens jar] First vote: Ridley.

Ridley: HYYYYAAAAARRRRGHHHH!

Ganondorf: You'll be fine, Ridley.

MC Ballyhoo: Second vote: Lucina.

Palutena: [whispers] NO! Oh, Lucina, I'm so sorry.

[Lucina wipes the sweat from her brow]

MC Ballyhoo: Third vote: Ridley. Fourth vote: Lucina. Fifth vote: Ridley. Sixth vote: Lucina. That's three votes Ridley, three votes Lucina.

[Lucina tries hard to maintain her confident composure]

MC Ballyhoo: Seventh vote: Ridley. Eighth vote: Lucina. Ninth vote: Ridley. Tenth vote: Lucina. We're at five votes for Ridley and five votes for Lucina. Two votes left.

[Mewtwo and Ganondorf continue to look confident]

MC Ballyhoo: Eleventh vote: Ridley.

Ridley: HYYYYAAAAARRRRGHHHH!

[The smiles disappear from Mewtwo and Ganondorf's faces]

Lucina: [breathes a sigh of relief] Thank you, Viridi.

Ganondorf: [mutters] This is not happening.

MC Ballyhoo: [pulls out last vote] Eighth person voted out of Survivor: Nintendo… Ridley.

[Everyone looks shocked except Viridi and King Dedede]

MC Ballyhoo: Ridley, I'm afraid you've, uh… got to bring me your torch.

Ridley: HYYYYAAAAARRRRGHHHH! [looks ready to attack]

Mewtwo: ENOUGH, RIDLEY! Do as he says or they'll disqualify you from the game! You still have a chance to make it back in, after all!

[Ridley growls and brings his torch over to MC Ballyhoo]

MC Ballyhoo: Ridley, the tribe has spoken.

[He snuffs his torch]

MC Ballyhoo: You will have a chance to get back in this game. Grab your stuff and head to Redemption Island.

[Ridley spreads his wings and takes off through the sky]

MC Ballyhoo: Well, we were going to take him there by boat, but I guess that works too. Thank you, Mewtwo.

Mewtwo: No problem.

MC Ballyhoo: Like you said, we'll be sure to disqualify Ridley if we see any more threats from him.

Palutena: [hugs Lucina] Thanks for saving her, guys.

Walhart: Yeah, thanks. Traitors.

Viridi: Oh, please. You would have done the same thing.

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! It sounds like this was a major blindside! But what does this mean for future votes? You've got a few days to figure that out. Grab your stuff and head on back to camp.

[The remaining castaways leave Tribal Council]

* * *

[Ridley lands at Redemption Island]

_Ridley: HYYYYAAAAARRRRGHHHH!_

[Ridley breathes fire straight up into the air in frustration]

* * *

**THE VOTES**

Bowser: Lucina

Ganondorf: Lucina

King Dedede: Ridley

Kirby: Ridley

Lucina: Ridley

Mewtwo: Lucina

Palutena: Ridley

Pikachu: Ridley

Ridley: Lucina

Villager: Ridley

Viridi: Ridley

Walhart: Lucina

* * *

_Hey guys! Thank you so much for the positive feedback you've given me! It means a lot. I realize that I've been very slow at getting new episodes written and posted. I'm sorry for that. I'm finishing up college right now, and afterward I will likely be getting a job that requires very little thinking. I'm hoping that this means I'll have plenty of brain power to burn when I get home from work, and there will no better way to use that than to write more Survivor: Nintendo. Hopefully it won't take me 5-6 months to finish the next episode._


End file.
